Doctor Aidou's Daily Dose of Love
by katen1993
Summary: *I suck majorly at summaries* Aidou hasn't been lucky with his love life, seeing that it always end up in break ups. Yori isn't just interested at the thought of being in a relationship. *see inside for a longer summary*
1. Prologue

**Author's rambling space: My first Aidou X Yori ficcy... So.. uhm... since this is like the first chappy, I won't say much...**

**But please do read and please tell me what you think... Please??**

***First time doing this *points down* format  
**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: Summary/****Introduction of Characters **

_Hanabusa Aidou... A well respected, handsome doctor, at the same time, a noble vampire. Sayori Wakaba... A girl who doesn't have interest in love. She ends up working as Aidou's secretary_.

_Aidou is not so fortunate with love just as he was fortunate with his looks. Everytime he gets into a relationship, it always end up in a break up. Then the girl will eventually find another man, resulting looking for another woman._

_Will Cupid be merciful to him and give him his love of his life? Or will Aidou once again end up broken hearted and chasing love again as it dodges him?  
_

**Kate(that's me): **Hello, hi! Good morning, Good evening! You are here, reading this *points at the words being typed* and I am typing this and I have enough with all of the "this" so I'll just get into the point.

**-Enter Aidou, Yori, Yuuki, Kaname, Zero, Kaien, Yagari, Kain, Ruka, Shiki, Rima, and 2 random females.**

**Kate: **And I'm with (the annoying brats) the characters that are going to be a part of my fic... So... shall we bring them in? I think so...

**-Said people all seat down in a humongous leather sofa except for random dudes...-**

**Kate: **Go ahead and introduce yourselves... I don't really feel like introducing you guys... Okay? Okay. Now, get on with it!

**Aidou: **Hi... I'm Hanabusa Aidou... And, like the title of this story, I'm the protagonist. I'm a doctor and I'm desperate. I'm looking for a girl, specifically, a noble vampire... or perhaps if I'm lucky to have a pure blood, that's cool.

-Yuuki and Kaname gives him a suspecting look-

**Aidou: **-oblivious to the stare- But of course, it's impossible, right? I mean, a man can dream... Right?

-Everybody stares at him-

**Kate: **Uh-huh... Yeah... NEXT!

**Aidou: **But I'm not yet done!

**Kate: **Get on with it, lover boy!

**Aidou: **So... uhm... If you're a noble (or perhaps a pure blood), and in need of a partner, don't hesitate to approach me!

**Kate: **All done? -Aidou was about to answer when- Good! NEXT!

**Yori: **I'm Yori... And I'm Dr. Aidou's new secretary... And... I don't know why he's chasing after me... And, uhm... I'm single and I'm not really desperate for a partner... So... I'm already letting Dr. Aidou down.

**Aidou: **But... the story hasn't even started yet!

**Yori: **Just giving you a heads up, Aidou-san.

**Kate: **You know, I might change the outcome of things... NEXT!!

**Yuuki: **Uhm... I'm Yuuki... And I'm one of Aidou's exes... And uhm... I'm Kaname's girlfriend... That's all...

**Kate: **Rather short... I like it... NEXT!!!!!

**Kaname: **I'm Kaname. Like what Yuuki said, she's my girlfriend. And she's also the long lost puppy-I mean daughter of Kuran Juuri and Kuran Haruka, my parents. Making Yuuki my sister... But since we came from the pure blood race, making her my fiance... But, we'll stick to being girlfriend-boyfriend for now...

**Kate: **Aww... Cute... NEEEXT!

**Zero: **Will you stop the screaming?

**Kate: **Will you stop complaining already and introduce yourself?

**Zero: **... Whatever...

**Kate: **Introduce yourself or else...

**Zero: **Or else what? Throw me into a pit of crocodiles? Please... That's so lame...

**Kate: **Uhmm... No... What I mean to say is... I'm gonna make you watch all those Barbie films and I will lock you in a room full of Barbies!

**Zero: **you wouldn't...

**Kate: **Oh, yes, I will, Zero, dear...

**Zero: **Pfft. Fine! I'm Kiryuu Zero and I'm Yuuki's childhood friend and her 'guardian', I suppose.

**Kate: **Yey! I got Zero to introduce himself! -scribbles something on a notebook- Okay... NEEEEEEXXXT!!!!

**Kaien: **I'm Cross Kaien and I'm Yuuki's adopted father.

**Kate: **That's it? Wow, the introduction's getting shorter... NEXXXXXTTTTTT!

**Yagari: **I'm Touga Yagari and I'm Cross' lov- I mean bestfriend.

-Everybody stares from Yagari to Cross, Cross to Yagari-

**Kate: **Were you just going to say lover?

**Yagari: **-in a frantic tone- Nonsense, girl.. Pure nonsense...

**Kaien: **-in the same frantic voice- Y-yeah... Lovers? Psshhhhhh... No! Really...

**Kate: **-doesn't believe what the 2 were saying- Uh-huh... We'll see about that later on... NNEEEEEXXXTTTT!!!

**Kain: **Hi... I'm Akatsuki... I'm Ruka's boyfriend and Aidou's cousin... *yawns*

**Kate: **I love how every introduction becomes shorter and shorter! Anyway, NNNEEEEEEXXXXXTTTTTT!!

**Ruka: **I'm Ruka and I'm Akatsuki's girlfriend and one of Aidou's exes and I'm also Rima's bestfriend.

**Kate: **Well, your intro's longer than your bf... But I don't care! NNNNNNEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXTTTTTTT!!!!!

**Shiki: **I'm Shiki. I'm a model. Me and Rima are dating. *eats pocky*

**Kate: **NNNEEEEXXXTTTTTT!!!!!

**Rima: **I'm Rima. I'm also a model and, like what Shiki said, we're dating... And yeah, what Ruka said, I'm her bestfriend. And I'm also one of Aidou's countless exes.

**Kate: **-rubs chin- That's true... Aidou DOES have a lot of ex-girlfriends...

**Yori: **And if I said 'yes' to him, I would wind up being one of exes...

**Kate: **True, true... But anyway... I still don't care. *notices 2 more females standing* Oh, who are you supposed to be?

**Female 1: **I'm Dr. Aidou's secretary... Until I was replaced by Ms. Sayori Wakaba there...

**Kate: **Who are you two supposed to be?

**Female 2: **I'm Aidou-sempai's greatest fan since we were highschool... -starts trapping Aidou into a tight hug- Aidou-sempai, MARRY ME!!! -rubs her cheek against Aidou's-

-Aidou pulls away and backs away in horror-

**Aidou: **You are not my type!

**Female 2/ Obsessed Fan Girl: **Then what's your type? I can be your type, Aidou-sempai! Just marry me!! -and begins flinging on Aidou's neck-

**Aidou: **Get. Off. ME!!! - pries fan girl off him-

**Kate: **Guards, bring this... rabid thing out! -2 large men in a police uniform and a man dressed like a doctor enters the room-

**Doctor: **Don't worry, Katie-chan. I'll make sure she's going to be taken care of.

**Kate: **Please do that, Doctor. Take her away, boys!

-Guards grabbed O. F. G. by the wrist and drags her out of the studio with the doctor following shortly behind them ; O. F. G. gets away and runs back to Aidou but before she can even touch him, she was dragged again by the 2 large men-

**Obsessed Fan Girl:** Aidou-sempai, I'll wait for youuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!

_...Silence..._

**Kate: **-clasping her hands together- Okay... So... everybody's done? Done? Good. What do you guys want to say to our dear pretty readers?

**Everyone except Kate: **Please review this story and Katie-chan doesn't and never will own Vampire Knight. Vampire Knight belongs to it's respectful owner and creator, Hino Matsuri.

**Kate: **With that said, I guess I will see you guys in the next chapter.

**Everybody: **Bai bai, minna-san! Hoping for your reviews!

* * *

**Author's rambling space: Uhm... So... how did you guys like it? Not much of a summary though...**


	2. Chapter 1: Day At The Clinic

**Author's rambling area: So... uhm... Chapter 1?? I guess... I'll give you guys a fact... This fanfic just bloomed out of nowhere and I don't exactly know how I ended up writing this. All I can remember is that me and my siblings were watching 'Good Luck Charlie' on tv and I exclaimed in my head, "Oh, it's just like Aidou!**" **And then decided to turn it to fanfiction... Anyway... What I'm about to type is out of the blue but my conscience is killing me to give you, my dear pretty reader, an update. ^_^**

**So, uhm... Hope you'll enjoy!^_^**

**Aidou: *from out of nowhere* She doesn't own Vampire Knight...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Day At The Clinic  
**

So, I'm Hanabusa Aidou. I'm single. I'm desperate. I have never felt this way before... _ever... _Life when I was in highschool is so much different than my life today as a doctor. I mean, pretty girls come here for check-ups. They give compliments. I'll try and make a move. And then figure out afterwards that the girl is in a relationship. I would then give up and search for another girl.

I remember when I was in highschool. Single, a playboy. I have a _humongous _number of fangirls, waiting for me every twilight as I come out of the Moon Dorms together with my fellow students.

"Good morning, everyone! How are you?" I remember almost every twilight I ask them that question, getting the same,"We're fine!"

I walk, being my flirtatious self. I smile my perfect smile. I wink my pretty eyes. I walk my gracious walk. I do my perfect speech. And I'm every Day Class girls' "Idol". Seriously, all these girls are adorable. But I'm not forgetting my place. I'm a noble vampire. I don't fall for human girls. Sure, I love their fangirlings. But sometimes, they can be so damn irritating.

"Dr. Aidou, Mr. Kawasaki is here to see you." my secretary called, snapping me out of my trance.

"Oh... Uhm... Send him in... He's here for his check-up, right?" I said, looking up from what I was doing, which is doing a regular check-up for a little girl named Ana. Lisa, my secretary, nodded and exited the room.

"All done, sweetie." I said as I helped the little girl down the high chair.

"Thanks, Dr. Aidou!" she smiled at me, "You know, you are cute."

And my charm also works on little girls.

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself." I smiled down at her. "Go on now, Ana-chan. Mommy might get worried."

I love little girls. They are just plain adorable.

"Okay. Thanks again, Aidou-san." And she was out. I sighed and scratched my head before Mr. Kawasaki-a.k.a.-my gay patient who is hitting on me/the person I am annoyed the most at the moment, entered the room. As much as I don't want him here, I have to do my job. I'm lucky enough to be a doctor (It's always a dream of mine when I was still a young kid. Human anatomy interests me...) and I don't want to screw my job up by getting a letter from Kaname-sama because I created an ice sculpture with a real human inside it. The last thing I would love to receive from Kaname-sama is a suspension letter.

Anyway, back to reality. The door opened and my patient came in.

"Good morning, Dr. Aidou." Mr. Kawasaki greeted as he closed the door behind him.

"Good morning, Kawasaki-san. Please?" I said as I lead him in. I really don't want to be alone with him and I don't really want to be sexually harassed by a gay patient of mine.

But, as always, fate screws up on me. When he entered the clinic, he behaved like a normal patient, having his check-up. But when I turned around to face him after I closed the door, he's doing one of those... Oh dear... I just want this check-up to be finished.

"Uhm... Kawasaki-san, no need to... undo your belt and take your pants of... We're just doing physical tests..." I said, trying to erase the image of a man on his late-40's trying to hit a noble vampire like myself. What if-

"But I want to get physical with _you, _Aidou-kun..." the man said seductively, making me want to puke. If I want, I could just freeze him, delete his memory or kill him. But then again, my deal with Kaname-sama popped into my mind. _Dammit! I'm sorry but-_

"Kawasaki-san, you don't know who I am and what I can do to you-"

"Oh... You're making me curious about what you are capable of doing to me..." the ultimately gross pedophile breathed into my ear. Okay. I said I'm desperate but not desperate enough to be with a gay pediophile. I pushed him off me and said in a threatening voice,"I'm a vampire and I can kill you anytime I want."

"If you're a vampire, I'll let you suck me anytime!" the man said... Screw this... I don't care if this man is here for his check-up. Forget my agreement. After all, Kaname-sama told me to use my vampire powers in case of an emergency. And this clearly is an emergency. My innocence and virginity is at stake.

I summoned ice beneath the now shocked pediophile man in front of me.

"Now, do you believe me?" I asked smirking. _This would surely stop him..._ I looked at him and he still held the shocked face. Obviously, he can't move from his spot because I have frozen his leg.

"A-Aidou-san... What are you planning to do to me?" there was no hint of fear in his voice but... excitement?

"Aren't you going to scream? Yell for help? Anything?!" I said, getting angry and surprised at the same time.

"No! I'm gonna scream PLEASURE!"" the man said too enthusiastically. That's it. This patient will go bye-bye.

I went near him and I can hear him panting... Ugh... Stupid pedophiles... I went near him and lowered my face to his ear. (Cause I'm a head taller) I can definitely hear him panting with delight and it's making me sick.

"So long, bastard..." I whispered and erased his memories. What?! you guys thought I'm going to kill him?! Hell, no! I'm not that cruel. He fell to an unconcious state and I unsummoned the ice on the room.

"Lisa!" I called to my assistant. Luckily, my assistant knows that I'm a vampire and that she's not telling anyone about that.

"Yes, Dr. Aidou?" she peeked her head in the room.

"Get this pedophile out of here and I don't want to see his face anymore, okay?" I said, handing her the limp man on my arms.

"Yes, Dr. Aidou." she said.

"Are there humans outside? They might get surprised that you're carrying a man out." I asked as I fixed myself.

"There are none, Aidou-san. We're on lunch break." she said and carried the man away.

"Oh." was all I can say. I glanced at the wall clock and, sure enough, it's 12:15. I slipped out of my uniform and wore my coat. I grabbed my wallet and my keys and went out of the clinic. When I was out of the lobby, Lisa and the pedophile were already nowhere in sight. I sighed and walkied out of the building. After all, I do spend lunch with Akatsuki and Ruka. That fact is now set aside as I drive the streets to our usual place. _Starbucks._

_

* * *

_**Author's rambling area: It's not great... But still an update.  
**

**Yori will appear later on in the fic. I'm sorry guys... I kinda lost my track and then I just picked it up when I'm just about to post it... I apologize. *bows***

**But please do tell me what you guys thought of this chapter... Reviews and criticism are welcome. Some suggestions are also welcome.^_^**

**Aidou: *while driving* Please do review!...**


	3. Chapter 2: Bad Luck Much?

**Author's random area: **

**_To my wonderful readers,_**

**_I'm sorry guys but updates will be a lil bit slower. Don't worry. I will still be updating my stories... But the update rate will be a lil bit slower. I'm quite busy with school work and co-curricular activities. So please do bear with me... Please?^_^ Please do continue to read and support this story. And please forgive the slowness of the updates._**

**_Thanks and good day._**

**_-Katie-chan_**

**~Vampire Knight is owned by Hino-sensei.^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Bad Luck Much?  
**

I parked my car between a black Mercedes and a gold Chevrolet. Hah! These two junks on either side of me is nothing compared to my red sport's car. I stepped out and placed my keys in my pockets as I walk pass 3 girls who are all staring at my _hot and sexy _body. Of course, I'm hot and I'm definitely sexy.

When I reached the pedestrian lane, I saw that Akatsuki and Ruka are already at our usual spot.

Ah... Ruka... I remember our first date.

_It was way back when we were in our first year in Cross Academy. I took her out and we ate at a very fine restaurant. My treat... Well, actually, it was supposed to be my treat... But... Stupidity never ceases to exist. Just when I was about to pay the very expensive dinner, I forgot that my wallet is way back in Cross Academy... And we were 1.5 miles away from the Academy. I told the waiter to hold the bill while I drive back to the Academy. The ride was supposed to be just an hour and a half. But then, it was traffic at that time so I have to wait for 30 minutes. When I went back to the restaurant, Ruka was no longer there. The waiter that served us told me that Ruka already went home by bus. When I went back to the Academy, Ruka broke up with me and started dating my cousin._

Sad, right? But that's reality.

"Hanabusa, watch out!" I heard Kain scream from the other side. I turned my head to the right and sure enough, there's a bus a meter away from me. I quickly stepped back and I was lucky enough to avoid being hit by the double decked bus. But then again, I wasn't able to dodge the puddle of water that splashed me from head to toe. Rain, why did you have to come at the wrong moment? I heard Ruka laughing from the other side. I growled at her as I approached our spot.

"This is so not my day." I growled as I took the towel from Akatsuki's outstretched hand. Don't ask me where he got that 'cause I don't even know. I continued to dry my head off as I took a seat across Akatsuki and Ruka.

"How's the day in the office?" Akatsuki asked, sipping his coffee. I guess they already ordered their drinks.

"Lemme order first." I said. I got up from my seat and went in. Ahhh... The rich aroma of coffee is in the air. I went to the counter and ordered my coffee and of course, paid for it. I think the guy behind the counter was gay because he was squealing with the girl when I turned my back. Like I care about it anyways. _Humans_. Dig in my sexiness. I went out and sat back down.

"I was unfortunate to have my gay patient in today." I said and continued to dry myself with the towel Akatsuki randomly gave me.

"It's a miracle that you haven't froze that man yet." Ruka said, sipping her coffee.

"You have no idea of what had happened, girl." I said, taking a sip of my steaming coffee.

"Mind telling us what happened?" Akatsuki said.

And then I narrated them everything. From everything about the fangirls going in my office to have their checking out- I mean check up, to Ana, down to the gay pedophile.

"...And when I turned around, he's already undoing his pants. And then he started saying that he wants to have physical contact with me. And I lose control. I accidentally told him I'm a vampire and froze the ground beneath him, making him unable to move.-"

"You what?!!" Ruka practically screamed.

"I... told him that I'm a vampire?" I said.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into, Hanabusa?" Akatsuki asked with a stoic expression.

"I know, I know. That's why I erased his memories." I said. I started to panic when I saw the expression on their faces. Oh c'mon guys! I thought you're on my side?!

I noticed that they were no longer looking at me but they are looking at something behind me.

"Don't tell me that Kaname-sama is behind my back sending daggers on my spine. Because, oh boy, I can feel that glare burning a hole in my back." I said, trying to lighten the mood. Seriously guys... It's a joke. But the expression on their faces became even more terrified.

"Oh come on! You will never get me with the whole 'Kaname-sama is behind your back, Hanabusa' again." I said, trying to shake the heavy atmosphere off. But, deep inside, I'm already in panic.

"You're right, Aidou. They will never ever get you at the whole 'Kaname-sama is behind your back.'" came in the voice that I dreaded to hear at this moment.

"K-K-K-K-K-Kaname-s-sama!" I stuttered as I slowly turned around to face Kaname-sama.

"Now, what is it that you have done, Aidou?" he said, the glare still in tact in his perfect features.

"I-I-I I can explain, Kaname-sama!" I said, being frantic of his presence.

"And what explanation do you have, exactly?" Kaname-sama said. Will he stop glaring at me? Cause... I feel like a frightened animal.

"He... He... " Okay... How am I supposed to explain that I froze my patient and deleted a part of his memories? What? You guys thought I erased all of it? Hell, no!

"Well?"

"He tried to rape me!" I said. Okay... I'm desperate to keep my head and my job right now cause that is such a lame excuse!

"And do you think that your explanation is good enough?" Kaname-sama said.

"Uh... Uhmm... No... Kaname-sama..." I said.

"But... Please... Let me keep my job and please please let me keep my head..." I pleaded. I know, I know. So uncool of me. Hanabusa Aidou, begging on his knees for mercy... But I also know you understand why I'm begging for mercy. There are only 2 people in this entire universe that I beg mercy for. Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama.

Anyway, Kaname-sama looked like he is thinking about the thought of me keeping my job and especially me keeping my head. After a minute's silence, he sighed.

"Very well then, Aidou. i'll let you keep your job-"

"YEEEEEEESSS!!!" I practically jumped from my seat and punched my arm in the air.

"On one condition." Kaname-sama said.

"W-what would that be, Kaname-sama?" I asked, feeling grateful that I get to keep my job.

* * *

**Author's rambling area: Cliffhanger...^_^**

**I just want to tease you guys...^_^**

**Anyway, I apologize if this is not what you guys were expecting. But, hey, it's still an update.^_^**

**Yori will probably appear on the next chapter or the next chapter of the next chapter...^_^**

**I also apologize if the update rate will become slower. I'm kind of busy with school and stuff... But I promise you guys... I will update this story and my other stories as soon as possible.^_^**

**I would also like to thank Mitsuki-chi for being an inspiration(This chapter is dedicated to you..^_^). Talking to her makes me want to write more AidoRi fics...^_^. Read her fics if you haven't... ^_^**

**Kaname: Please review if you want Aidou to keep his head in its proper place.  
**


	4. Chapter 3: You're fired! And More

**Author's rambling space: Yay! It's weekend and I get to update!^_^**

**But, on a sadder note, I might not be able to update next week since we're going to present a play. But don't worry. I will try to update on Monday or Tuesday.^_^**

**Anyway, I want to thank all of the reviewers and the subscribers for your never ending support.^_^ (Especially you, Mitsuki-chi.^_^)**

**Anyways, on with the chapter!^_^**

**EDIT: I was not able to update during the weekend, so to make it up to you, I'm updating today. ^_^ (Today is Monday)**

**~Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: "You're fired!" ... And More Bad Luck...  
**

"Very well then, Aidou. I'll let you keep your job-"

"YEEEEEEESSS!!!" I practically jumped from my seat and punched my arm in the air.

"On one condition." Kaname-sama said.

"W-what would that be, Kaname-sama?" I asked, feeling grateful that I get to keep my job.

"You see, Yuuki's best friend is coming back here and she needs a job." Kaname-sama began.

"And you want me to put a spot in my office?" I finished the sentence for him.

"Exactly." Kaname-sama said.

_Oh. I thought I'm gonna dance and strip naked in a room full of old pedophiles, both gay and straight, men and women._

"Oh. I thought I'm gonna dance and strip naked in a room full of old pedophiles, both gay and straight, men and women."

"You want to do that?" Kaname-sama said.

_Shit._

"Oh. So you want to do that... well, I never knew you would want to do that. Very well-"

"No, no! You got it wrong, Kaname-sama!" I suddenly got to my feet and faced our supreme gang leader - I mean- dear beloved pureblood.

"What did I got wrong, Aidou?" he asked me.

"I'm not going to dance and strip naked in a room full of gay and idiotic pedophiles." I said.

"But what if I'm a part of that 'gay and idiotic' group?" Kaname-sama said.

Woah... I never knew... that Kaname-sama likes to go to strip clubs.

"You're getting it wrong, Aidou."

"What am I getting wrong, Kaname-sama?" I asked. Seriously. What am I getting wrong? I have no idea.

"Aidou, have been you feeling well? Cause I think you're being delusional." Kaname-sama said.

Me? Delusional? No...

"Well, in case you don't know, you've been saying things out loud."

"I know... Wait-what?" I said as I looked from Kaname-sama to Ruka to Akatsuki and back to Kaname-sama.

"I have been talking out loud?" I said to no one in particular.

"Yes... duh." Ruka said.

"Anyway, no. I don't go to strip clubs. I just asked if you would do it whether I'm there or not." Kaname-sama said.

"Oh."

"Enough of this strip talk." Kaname-said, dismissing the 'very disturbing topic'. Seriously, I'm getting disturbed by... not so pleasant images... of... Kaname-sama... club... pole... naked... oh God. _Shake the thought off, Hanabusa. Shake the thought off. It's not... pleasant... nor... pleasurable to think about thinks like that to Kaname-sama._

"So, Aidou, what job can you possibly offer Yuuki's friend?" Kaname-sama asked as he pulled a chair and sat across from me.

"Well... I would check that one out-"

"I need it today." Kaname-sama said with a tad bit of urgency in his voice.

"Uhm..." I paused for a moment as I try to ponder of a possible job I can give to Yuuki-sama's friend. I can give her the position of a janitor unless I want my head to be detached from my neck. I can't make her a nurse since I really don't know the course she finished. But-

"She can be my other secretary." I said. In case you don't know, I have two _sexy_taries. Well... The other one annoys me... No, not Lisa. At least, Lisa is not some kind of a rabid animal that will attack me anytime. The other one... what's her name?? Uhm... I think the rabid thing's name is Mira. Yeah... And I think she's... rabid. Cause everytime I come in my office, I can always see... Ugh... I don't need to see those nor think of those again.

"She can start working... When will she arrive, exactly?" I said.

"She'll be here tomorrow." Kaname-sama said.

"She can start working next week. I'll just clean some stuff... and... she can start working." I said. "If you want, I can secure the job already."

"Please do." Kaname-sama said. Wow. Where did that latte came from?

"Okay." I glanced at my wrist watch that read _1:30 PM._

"Uhm... Excuse me, Kaname-sama, but I'm kind of late for work. I guess I'll start clearing some space in the office." I said as I stood up from my chair.

"Please do that, Aidou." Kaname-sama said.

"See you tomorrow." I turned to Ruka and Kain, who just nodded in response. As I walk across the same damned lane, I looked back and waved at the three of them.

But of course,-

Who said that bad luck ceases to exist?! Look at me! I'm dripping wet!

"You should really pay attention to your surroundings, Hanabusa!" I heard Ruka laugh from her seat. I just glared at her and proceeded to go to my car. Seriously, my clothes were about to get dry and, POOF! Here comes another set of H2O soaking my designer clothes.

Oh ho! What's this?! A ticket?! Oh c'mon! I never violated any traffic law!

I snatched the ticket from the window shield and hopped in my car. I start the engine and-

Oh great. Don't tell me the heater is broken! I just got this shit fixed a week ago! This is so not my day.

I backed my car from its parking space and-

Did somebody just bumped into my car?! I peeked from the rear mirror and, sure enough, there's a punkster at my rear.

"What the fuck?! Watch it, kiddo! I'm late for work! Now, get out of the way!" I yelled, making the punkster scramble away. That's what you get for messing with Hanabusa Aidou.

I drove back in the driveway and- what the fuck?! Traffic!! Oh great!! Great, great, GREAT!!!

My clothes are soaking wet, I have to pay for the ticket, and I'm missing an important meeting. Great! Just great!

X-X-X

Luckily the traffic was already cleared after 5 minutes because, if it lasted another 5 more minutes, everything will turn to ice. Anyhow, I safely made it back to the clinic, still whole and alive, in a time span of a miraculous 3 minutes for driving 180 mph. And luckily, I didn't got caught because, boy, I will have another record with the police.

I parked my car to its usual parking space and I went inside the building. When I rode the elevator with 3 men, I can feel that:

1) The dude next to me is gay because he's trying to hit on me. Seriously, hasn't anybody seen such a hot and gorgeous body before?

2) The dude at my left is somewhat... annoyed at the way the gay dude is hitting on me and that he's annoyed that I'm like... soaking wet.; and

3) The dude behind me is Kiryuu. Don't ask why he's here. You'll find out.

_Ding._

There goes my floor. I stepped out of the elevator with Kiryuu following me behind. You really want to know why he's here? Well, that would be because-

"I'm here to have my check up and you're late." he said as he went a few steps ahead of me and entered the office.

-There you go.

"Well, I'm sorry, smart ass. It was traffic and... nevermind. It's not like it concerns you anyway." I said, also entering my office.

"Hi, Dr. Aidou." Oh, here comes... Mira... The most annoying secretary of mine... "Oh, hello Kiryuu-kun."

Kiryuu just nodded and paid no interest at her.

"So... Doctor... What's our iterinary tonight?" Mira [panted] whispered in my ear.

"Uhm... Listen..." I began.

"What is it, Doctor?" she said, going closer.

"Uhm..." I hate physical contacts like these. I pushed her off me and said in a firm tone -

"You're fired."

"What?!"

"Oh, you heard me. You're fired." I repeated, but this time, harsher.

"But-"

"Go on, shoo... You no longer work here..." I said as I rummaged throught my drawers.

"But I-"

"It's okay. You don't need to give me your resignation form. I know you'll quit anyways. Here." I said as I handed her final salary.

"Bur, Doctor-"

"Good day! See you around!" I said as I pushed her out of my office.

"That takes care of things..." I muttered.

"A lil harsh of you, _doctor._" Kiryuu said.

"None of your business." I snarled as I got a change of clothes from my bag. Yes. A hot guy like me always has clothes with him everywhere.

"Lemme guess... You're clearing up a space for Yori." He said, sitting at a couch.

"Who?" I ask as I take out a blue collared shirt from my bag.

"Sayori Wakaba. Yuuki's best friend who is coming here tomorrow." he said. Somehow that name rings a bell... But I really don't know where I heard it. Oh well, must be my imagination.

"Whatever. Well then, let's go in, shall we, Kiryuu."I said as I wore my gown on top of my beautiful outfit. Yes, I changed with Kiryuu in the room. Who cares anyway. We're both male unless-

"You're not gay, are you?" I asked him as he entered the clinic.

"No, idiot." he said and continued to walk to the interior of the clinic.

"Good. I thought you were." I mumbled.

"You want me to blow your head off?" he asked.

"No thanks. I have to take care of Yuuki-sama's friend." I said and walked to where Kiryuu is. Sayori Wakaba... Where did I heard that name before?

* * *

**Author's rambling area: Wooh! I made it! Yay!**

**If you guys have questions, ask me. Well, except for the last part cause I really don't know how I processed those.**

**Anyway, please review and continue with your support. ^_^**

**Aidou: Please review!!*insert very flirtatious smile here.*  
**


	5. Chapter 4: I Had A Dream

**Author's random area: Since I'm feeling all hyped, I decided to give you all chapter 4. ^_^**

**Anyway, I don't have much to say. Perhaps I shall now put in the Chapter, don't you think so?  
**

**~Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: I Had A Dream**

"Mm!" Finally! I completed my 9 hours 31 minutes 51 seconds of public service to the citizens of this very weird, random and corrupted world. But as if I care about that right now. All I care about right now is my soft and downy pillows, my very soft and warm... bed, my thick... and... warm blankets...

My... My... Oh my...

Where am I? Am I... I must be... Yes... Yes! I am!! Oh God! This is so good! I'm in Hawaii! Oh. my. Gosh! How did I end up here? A few moments ago, I was in my house and then the next, I'm in Hawaii?! How cool is that?

I know. I know. Some of you may think, "Hey, aren't you a vampire? Then why do you want to be on a tropical island?" Weird, huh? But the only thing that makes me want to go to Hawaii is-

"Aidou-kun."

-the amount of girls this tropical island can contain.

What am I doing lying on the sand?_ Come on, Hanabusa. Stand up. your fangirls are waiting._

"Ohayou, minna!" I greeted the uncountable number of pretty and gorgeous girls around me. And I got their adorable screams of fangirling as a response.

"Aidou-kun, you must be tired. Here, sit down." a black haired girl said as she led me to a comfy chair under a shade.

"Aidou-kun, you must be thirsty. Would you like some coconut juice?" one brunette girl asked me.

"I would appreciate it, thank you very much." I said in my flirtatious tone.

"Aidou-kun, would you like some fruits?" a blond girl asked me this time.

"Why yes please." I said, still being my flirtatious, hot and gorgeous self.

"Aidou-kun, your muscles must be sore. Do you me to give you a massage?" another girl asked me.

"Wow. Thanks." I said and then the girl who asked me that question began massaging my right hand. Another girl massaged on my left. One massaged my head. And two massaged my feet.

"Here's your drink, Aidou-kun." the same girl who got my drink said. She held the drink to my mouth and let me sipped the delicious liquid. Wow, so cool! It's coconut juice and it's in a coconut!

"And here are your fruits. They're delicious. I guarantee you. I picked them myself." the girl who got the fruits said. "Would you like to try a watermelon?"

"Yes, please." I said. And then the mouth-watering fruit went in my mouth. "Wow. This is delicious!"

"I picked them myself." the girl said. Huh? Who's that behind her? A girl? I thought all girls are present here?

"Hey, who's that?" I asked.

"Aidou-kun!!!!!!!" Uh-oh...

My head snapped to the left and... Oh God. Please... Oh dear God... No...

"Aidou-kun!!!!!!" Why is that bastard pedophile rapist here?!!!!

"I missed you so much, Aidou-kun!!!" pedophile/rapist said as he[or perhaps she] said and flung his arms around my neck.

"Ugh! Get off me!!!" I said as I pry the rabid thing off me.

"EEEPPP!!!!! What are you doing to my Aidou-kun!!!!?" And I thought things won't get worse. I felt another weight being added on my body, and now, I'm not carrying only my weight but also the weight of 2 rabid things.

"Get. Off. Me!!!" I said as tried my luck in prying the two rabid things but, seeing that they are 2 and I am just one. Even if I'm a vampire, I don't have a stand against rabid things.

"Help!!!!" I screamed to my fangirls. Wait... Why are you all going away? No... No!! I'm not with these rabid things!! Help!!! Help!!!

X-X-X

"Hanabusa! Hanabusa!!!!! Get a hold of yourself!! Hanabusa!"

_Splash._

"Oh my GOD!!!!" The instant the ice cold water hit my body, and I instantly bolted up from my lying position. My eyes scanned the room and I saw that Ruka and Akatsuki are here.

"The hell?!! What are you doing here?!" I asked... I think I was screaming but I really don't care. Why are they on my private space?! And then it hit me... Like a very hard brick. Make that brick 10,000,000,000,000 bricks hitting my face. Uh-oh.

"What time is it?!!" I asked frantically.

"It's already 8 in the morning." Akatsuki answered. Oh shit.

"Oh. my. GOD!! I'm gonna get screwed... AGAIN!!!" I yelled as I jumped out of my bed. I grabbed my coat from the chair and began looking for my shoes. I just figured out that I slept on the same clothes that I wore yesterday and that I still have my shoes on.

"Where are you going, Hanabusa?" Ruka asked me.

"To pick Yuuki-sama and her friend from the airport." I said as I looked for my keys. Where did I place my keys again? Oh God. I'm so callous!

"If you're going to do that, you're already too late. Ichijou-san already picked them up from the airport." Akatsuki said. Uh-oh. I'm definitely screwed.

"But on the bright side, at least Yuuki-sama forgave you because 'Aidou-kun is quite busy with office work so I can't blame him'" Ruka said.

"Kaname-sama?" I asked, being 0.01% calm. It's alright if I get punished by Yuuki-sama because her punishments are nothing much to be afraid of. One time, she let me wear a... Oh nevermind! But if Kaname-sama is to punish me, it's like getting a death sentence. And to think that I have broken one of the most important rules, I have disappointed him again by saying that I will pick Yuuki-sama and her friend from the airport and not fulfilling that promise. It's like I'm getting a death sentence on my afterlife. If there is an afterlife for vampires.

"I'm not sure about that, Hanabusa." Akatsuki said. "Anyway, get ready for work. You're gonna be late if you stay in your panic state."

I glanced at the wall clock and- Oh damn. He's right. I am gonna be late for work and I gonna get screwed... again. This is why sometimes, I hate dreaming of Hawaii with lots of girls... Now that I think of it, who was that lone girl in my dream? Oh well. It's not my concern right now, is it? All I'm thinking of right now is how get to work on time and a valid excuse to Kaname-sama.

* * *

**Author's rambling space: Yay! I'm so proud I finished typing this. I know. I know. Some of you are probably thinking "Isn't this fic an AidouXYori? Then, where the hell is Yori?!"**

**Rest assured. Yori-chan will be in the next one. But if don't update, she won't be.**

**Oh, and for those who are curious, Yuuki-chan was at the airport the entire day, waiting for Yori to arrive. ^_^**

**So...**

**Aidou: *from inside the bathroom* Please review, minna!**


	6. Chapter 5: Hi Miss Secretary

**Author's rambling space: Since You are all so nice to give me your reviews, I decided to be less lazy and give you the next one. ^_^**

**Rejoice, oh dear readers. I don't have classes on Friday, and I will therefore update this fic. (If the plot bunnies don't run off...)**

**Anyway, I noticed that I have so many typos and a few grammatical errors. So, there is a minor change in Chapter 4. It's okay if you don't read it. The changes weren't big. But if you insist on reading, then go ahead and read. ^_^**

**I would like to thank Fantasy-Magician, vampireluver1613, , VampireMaddy, ****xXmoonlightangelXx****, ****and lil miss punk for reviewing the 2 previous chapters. ^_^. Also, to the subscribers, thank you! ^_^. And for the people who added this story and me in their alerts list. If I missed one or few people in the list, even though you are not here, I still thank you. ^_^. You guys are so awesome. ^_^**

**~This chapter is dedicated to ****xXmoonlightangelXx****(a.k.a. Mitsuki-chi). I'm updating so will you.^_^**

**~I don't own Vampire Knight, okay?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Hi Miss Secretary**

It's been exactly 7 days 12 hours 34 minutes and 26 seconds after I overslept on my duty of picking Yuuki-sama and her friend from the airport. Hey, I did say 'exactly' so don't give me that WTF look.

Anyhow, as punishment for forgetting my duty to pick Yuuki-sama and her friend(whose name always escapes me), Kaname-sama made me give Kiryuu a free checkup plus his vaccines.

I know, I know. You guys are probably thinking, "Hey, at least you are not going to quit your job or dance and strip naked in a club full of old men and women." I know that I should at least be grateful that I get to keep my job _and most especially, _I don't have to dance in a club full of pedophiles.

But giving _Kiryuu _a _free service_?! That's already bad enough!

"Why? Do you have any objections about your punishment, Aidou?" came in Kaname-sama's terrorizing voice. I reluctantly turned my head to look at our gang- I mean leader.

"I-I-I don't have any objections, K-K-Kaname-sama." I said, afraid he might take back my punishment.

"Do you have any questions about your punishment?" Kaname-sama asked.

"No. No, I don't, Kaname-sama." I said. I sometimes wonder inside my head why Kaname-sama always pop-out of nowhere... And most especially, why does Kaname-sama have to pop-out when I'm saying something that he shouldn't hear? Life is so... stupid at this moment.

"Anyway, Aidou, Yuuki and Yori will be arriving shortly." Kaname-sama said as he glanced at his- Wow! I didn't know Kaname-sama has a pretty, shiny gold watch with shiny silver diamonds. Anyway, back to the object of my concern.

"Uhm, Kaname-sama, who is this 'Yori' you talk about?" I asked. Seriously, who is this 'Yori' anyway? Is she Yuuki-sama's new pet puppy? Or is she Yuuki-sama's new pet kitty? If that's the case, I pity the poor thing... Or maybe... 'Yori' is-

"She's Yuuki's best friend." Kaname-sama said.

-Yuuki-sama's best friend. Oh. _Oh!_

"Anyway, Yuuki and Yori will get ahead of you if you don't hurry." Kaname-sama said. Oh damn! I forgot about that!

"Damn! See you later guys!!"I ran back to my car and, luckily, there was no puddle of water or mud and there are no cars coming my way.

I hoped on to my car and started the engine. My heater is fixed, there are no punk kids at the rear and most especially, there's no traffic.

Yeah... Life is is so perfect right now. No annoying secretary who would be stripping naked in front of me. No gay pedophile/rapist to rape me. No car tickets to pay. And my clothes aren't wet. I just love this day!

X-X-X

How come I arrived in a span of 5 minutes when I drove at the speed of 60 mph? Oh, that's right. There's no traffic! Hah! I just love it... Sorry... I seem to be repeating myself but... I just love it.

I rode the elevator and-viola!-no one there except me and my shadow. No gay bastard is hitting on me, no critique to give an evil look about my inhumanely looks and no Kiryuu to glare at my back. Whatta beautiful day it is.

_Ding._

Here's my floor. My life is so pretty today. It's so pretty like a bunch of girls- Oh crap...

Is that Yuuki-sama in there?? _Oh crap. _And... Is that her friend whose name I forgot? _Oh crap crap._ And is that Kiryuu in there? _Oh crap crap crap._

I quickly looked at my wrist watch and- Holy crap! It's already 1:54 PM?!! How-How can that be?! Oh crap... Oh crap... Crap, crap, crap!!! The time in the car is one hour late!!! Gaaaaahhhh!!! This is why I shouldn't say things too soon.

I reluctantly entered the office, hoping that the door will not creak when I opened it. But sadly, the hinges just have to be noisy. All three heads snapped at my direction and 3 pairs of eyes stared at me. I have once again failed Yuuki-sama and friend by coming in late, making them wait for a good...

"Good afternoon, Yuuki-sama, Yuuki-sama's friend, Kiryuu-kun. How long have you been waiting here?"

"An hour." Yuuki-sama said. Uh-oh... She said that in her "You're gonna get it, Aidou" tone. Uh-oh... Don't tell me that I have to wear that-

"Anyway, Yori-chan, this is Aidou-kun. He is a friend of ours so no need to worry. He won't bite." Yuuki-sama said as she introduced me to... what was her name again? Yuri? Yumi? I don't know... Yori?

"But, if he did bit you, call me immediately." Yuuki-sama as she turned her attention to me with a look that says, "If anything bad happens to her, I swear you're gonna get it". I gulped as I held out my hand to shake hands with... Yuuki-sama's friend.

"Nice meeting you." I said in a casual manner.

"The pleasure is mine, Aidou-san. I'm Sayori Wakaba, by the way." she said. Oh... Okay. So it's Sayori, not Yori. I thought-"But you can call me Yori if you want to." Oh... So her nickname is Yori...

"Yori-chan it is." I said as I released my hand from her grip.

"Anyway, Yori-chan, I really don't want to leave you but... I'm kinda late. Just call me if Aidou-kun did something to you, okay?" Yuuki-sama said. Pssshhttttttt. As if I would do something to her friend. What am I? Stupid? I don't want to lose my head nor my job because I did something to Yori-chan.

"Okay. Take care, Yuuki." Yori-chan said.

"Bye, Yori-chan! Take care and have fun." Yuuki-sama said and left.

"Okay... So... Uhm... You're going to work with Lisa over there. She'll tell you what to do." I said and pointed at Lisa's direction.

"Okay." Yori-chan said and she began to walk towards Lisa. Oh... Okay... So she doesn't have any questions... But just in case-

"If you have any questions, please ask it to Lisa. She would know the answer." I said and entered the clinic with Kiryuu.

Somehow, that girl-Yori, I think I have seen her before... But... If I did... Where? And when? Gah!! _You just saw and met her today, Hanabusa and that's it. Period. So don't be bothered._ You're right, weird voice in my head. She's just a human girl... and Yuuki-sama's best friend. I should not be bothered unless she becomes a bad girl and disobeys rules. Yes... That's it...

"Hey, _doctor._ Do you have any intentions of removing that needle from my skin?" Kiryuu said. Oh... right. The needle. Yeah, that. Anyway... Didn't she fell for my hotness? Surely, if we haven't met each other before, she would have probably fell head over heels over my extreme hot and sexy body. But why was she just... Normal? It's like... Is she immune to hot men? Or perhaps deep inside her, she's already fangirling and just don't want to show it to Yuuki-sama? Yeah... That must be it! She is fangirling on the inside and she just don't want to show it to anyone because she doesn't want to humiliate herself on her first day. Yes... That must be it. It must be it.

_**But deep inside Aidou, he subconsciously thought that she went to Cross Academy and is not a member of his fandom.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Author's rambling area: Yay!! I have finished typing in a span of 3 hours! ^_^ Yay!!**

**Anyway, I'm kinda nervous because we're gonna perform this Saturday... And I'm scared. T_T  
**

**Anyways, I would like to thank once again Mitsuki-chi for reminding me of what I had missed and for also giving me the idea for the next one. So clap your hands for her people! *loud applause**

**So everyone-**

**Aidou: *while struggling with the injection* Please do review! Ow!!  
**


	7. Chapter 6: This Is My Journal!

**Author's rambling space: Hello, minna-san! I'm back! :)  
**

**Anyway... for those who are looking for a Kaname X Yuuki moment, please hold on for a moment. ^_^. I'm still having a debate with myself whether I will put the KanaYuuki moment here or I will postpone it for later chapters. ^_^**

**But rest assured, KanaYuuki fans. There will be a moment. I just have to find the right part to where I should put that part. **

**Anyways, to all the VK manga readers, have you all read the 47th chapter? Oh my gosh, if you did, PM me!^_^**

**I just love the Aidou X Yori moment Hino-sensei put in there. ^_^ *is fangirling**

**Anyways ways, this chapter blossomed from the 47th VK chapter. So... Enjoy! ^_^**

**EDIT: This chapter was supposed to be posted last Sunday. But due to my very hectic schedule, I was not able to post it. I just so hope all of you would forgive me. (Please?)  
**

**~Vampire Knight is already owned by Matsuri Hino. And I can't steal it because I don't want to go to jail.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: This Is My Journal! Do Not Touch! : Hanabusa Aidou's Entry #1  
**

It's been a week since Yori-chan began working here. You know, I actually like having her in my office. She's a very diligent worker. She can easily pick up instructions. She is never late. And she's a very good secretary! All my files are arranged in a very neat manner. All the appointments are arranged according to date. And... everything is peaceful... Until, this afternoon...

You see, my giving-Kiryuu-a-free-checkup punishment is not yet over. (It will be over by God-knows when...). And Kiryuu is once again in my clinic. Like I said, everything was sailing smoothly... Like a sail boat sailing a calm sea...

Anyway, I would like to go back 3 hours before Kiryuu entered.

It was 10 AM. Like I said, everything was okay. Yori-chan was already there when I came in. She told me that Lisa will be on a sick leave because of a very nasty flu. Of course I'm okay with it. I don't want to contaminate my office with icky flu.

So anyway, everything was fine. And the finesse was even accompanied by the bright sun and the wonderful chirping of the birds. Ugh. Who am I kidding? I'm a vampire, remember? But, the sun is being wonderful. It is not too hot. It is not too cold. Normal.

Argh! Anyway, back to my story. I had lunch and since Lisa wasn't there and Akatsuki and Ruka are out of town, I decided to bring Yori-chan along with me. And she agreed. (Of course she agreed! I'm hot and sexy and irresistible.)

So it was like, a date. (And to whoever-is-sneaky-enough-to-read-my-journal, I bet you're already getting a lovey-dovey face and is already fangirling over my entry.) Me, her, Starbucks, my treat.

We talked, drank our coffees, get to know each other a lil bit (Cause she's a shy type.) She used to go to Cross Academy. But, I can't seem to recall her. Was she one of my fangirls? Or was she Akatsuki's fan? I know I should have asked but, it would be rude. If she is a fan of mine, she might burst to tears because 'Aidou-senpai forgot about me' and all that shiz. I won't go into details about our little lunch so I'll just skip to the part where Kiryuu came in.

So Yori-chan and I went back to the clinic. And, for the first time these past 2 weeks, I came in before Kiryuu gets in my office. And when he did entered my clinic at exactly 1:34:26 PM today, he got his sickening free check up.

And this is where the doom starts.

I finished Kiryuu's check up in a flaw. Nothing went wrong except for the usual bickering (that will never cease to exist unless Yuuki-sama walks in and scolds me for bullying Kiryuu). And when me and Kiryuu walked out of the clinic, I saw, he saw, we both saw... My ex-secretary, Mira.

She was there, outside, looking rabid even though she's in a normal clothing. But her eyes, her mouth, her actions, everything... Every aspect in her screams "Rabid fangirl. Do not cross"

Here's the dialogue of this afternoon's exchange:

Mira: Aidou-kun! *stands from her seat*

Me: *backing away* W-what are you doing here?

Mira: Of course, I would be here. I'm your wifey!!! *approaches me while I slowly back away*

Yori-chan: *whispering to Kiryuu* I didn't know that Aidou-san has a wife.

Me: *in a panicky tone* You are not my wife!! *To Yori and Kiryuu* And I'm definetly single!

Mira: *seems to ignore my protest* Oh, don't tell me you have forgotten. Today is our wedding anniversary!

Me: YOU ARE NOT MY FRIGGING WIFE!

Mira: *in a hurt tone... but I can tell that it's fake... * A-are you ashamed of me? A-are you not proud of your pretty wife? A-are you sending me away? *... or maybe not*

Me: Yes, I'm sending you away. BECAUSE YOU'RE BEING DELUSIONAL!

Mira: B... But... You promised me... You would only love me and only me... *cries*

Me: *inside my head* Pffftt... As if she would get me with her crying... *few more seconds* She is not going to get me to pity her *another few seconds* Oh geez... Will you please stop crying? *another few seconds* Please stop crying... *few more seconds*

Me: Oh c'mon! Just stop crying already!

Mira: *sheds more tears and wails more loudy*

Yori-chan: *whispers to me* Uhm... Aidou-kun, I think it would be best to just play along... For now...

Me: No way! You don't know what you're talking about, girl.

Mira: *suddenly tops crying; in a new angry tone* It's because of her, isn't it?! You replaced me with this... this ugly thing! You're going to get it, Hanabusa Aidou. I'm going to make you PAY!!!!! You understand, mister?! You will PAY!! And you too, Ms. Sayori Wakaba! *exits*

... And that's the end of the story...

What? You guys thought that I'm mad at Yori-chan? Hell no. Why would I be angry at my very diligent worker? Even though she' not revealing her fangirlings for my finesse, I'm fine with it...Rather than be attacked by a rabid, dilusional fangirl...

So anyways, I'm going to cut my entry here because, guess what? I have to sleep... And plan for Yori-chan' safety. Even though I'm a vampire and have a lot of large bodyguards (In my dreams), I don't have a stand against rabid things. And that I can't make another human porcelain.

Anyway, before this stuff gets anymore longer, I'm going to stop here.

xoxo

Aidou

P.S. Before I forget, I have to get my laundry from the laundry shop. and that I have to hire cleaners for my house. And that I have to plan on what I'm going to wear for the dinner date with Yuuki-sama and Kaname-sama with me an Yori-chan. It' not really a date. It's like a... A... A 'How's your work?' thing... Yeah... That. Anyway, Whatever. I'm out of here.

* * *

**Author's rambling area: Again, I'm orry for the lateness of the upate. TT_TT. I'm living a quite busy life right now. And it will be over by... Summer... But, rest assured. I will always find time to type for you guys. ^_^**

**Anyways, I'm in search for 3 rabid fangirls. So... The first 3 people who are going to review are going to be the Aidou fangirls. ^_^**

**Anyway, I reall have to make this note short (Caue it's a note... Duh)**

**So... I have to bid my adieu to you. So...**

**Aidou: *yawn* Review this fic, everyone and read Mitsuki-chi's fanfics!  
**


	8. The Epic PuppyKitten Battle

**Author's rambling area: Last Friday night was prom night and it was a blast. Even though I didn't get to dance with my dream guy, heck, I had the time of my life. Right now, I'm so dead tired but I thought that I should update. ^_^**

**And since I'm in a good mood, I'm going to update all my stories and type new ones. ^_^(If I can finish it all in one day)**

**So anyway, on with the chapter. ^_^ As promised to the KanaYuuki fans, here is the KanaYuuki themed chapter. (Although I prefer prefer ZeKi over KanaYuuki, I'm still fine with it. ^_^)  
**

***I just realize, there were a lot of typos in the previous chapter. My apologies. The keyboard is defective. I'll be sure to check my spelling this time.**

**~I do not own Vampire Knight.**

**

* * *

**

**The Epic Puppy-Kitten Battle - A Side Story**

It is currently a Saturday morning and the setting is the interiors of Kaname and Yuuki's house. Of course, Zero is there together with Kaien and Yagari. And they're all living happily under the same roof. Not.

Sure, everything looks so peaceful... But when you happen to pass by the Kuran house, you would think that World War III is happening inside the humongous house. 'Why is that?', you ask. It's because of the amount of noise that can be heard across the street.

Want to take a peek? I think so.

Like I have said earlier, it is a Saturday morning. Every living creature in the house rose up from their slumber after acquiring a much deserved rest.

The first one to get up was Kaien. Of course, he has to make the (horrible) breakfast that they're going to eat. The next one's up is Yagari. Of course he would stir from his sleep, seeing that his lo-best friend is out of th-his room. And the next ones up are the great Kuran couple that go by the names Kaname and Yuuki.

Anyway, all of them proceeded downstairs for some breakfast (except for Kaien since he's the one who's making breakfast). Everybody sat on their respective places with Kaname on the head of the dining table (cause it's his house) with Yuuki beside him. On Yuuki's right is an empty chair that will be occupied by Zero, who is still refilling his senses with sleep. Next to the vacant chair is Yagari and on his right is Kaien, who is currently making breakfast. A few minutes later, the fire alarm went off. But of course, all of them are prepared. From under the table, they all got their umbrellas, opened it simultaneously, and covered their heads from the water that the sprinklers are giving them. They carried on with what they're doing before the sprinkler went off. Kaname carried on drinking his cup of tea. Yuuki continued to flip through the magazine that she's currently reading. Yagari carried on drinking his cup of coffee while reading the newspaper.

A few seconds later, the kitchen door creaked as Kaien stuck his head in the dining room.

"Uhm... Breakfast might get delayed for a few minutes... Would you guys mind if you wait for a few minutes?"he asked the people inside the room.

"We'll stick with cereals, thank you very much." Zero, who just woke up from his sleep, said.

"But, but-"

"It's okay Cros-I mean dad." Yuuki said. Kaien's gaze shifted from Yuuki to Kaname.

"It's really okay, Cross-san. We don't mind having cereals for breakfast." Kaname said. then Kaien looked at Yagari.

"Hon-Kaien, it's okay. We'll have cereals fore breakfast." Yagari said.

"Okay, old man, bring the Frankenberry[A/N: I love you, G-Way. :)] and the milk here. Oh and the cereal bowl and spoons too." Zero said as he sat down on his place. Kaien retreated sadly back inside the kitchen and got the food that their going to eat.

"So..." Yuuki began as set her magazine at the table.

"So...???" Zero asked, crossing his arms and raised an eyebrow at Yuuki's incomplete speech.

"I've been thinking..." Yuuki said.

"Thinking about what, dear?" Kaname said, looking at Yuuki.

"I've been thinking that..." she said.

"That...???" Yagari asked, making a hand gesture. All the suspense that Yuuki was putting was making everybody think of their own speculations.

_We should get married? _Kaname thought.

_You would leave Kaname and go with me? _was what Zero thought.

_Me and Kaien will tell you all our biggest secret? _Yagari thought.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

"We should adopt a kitty." Yuuki finished her sentence off and resumed reading her magazine. Everybody in the room sweat dropped. None of their thoughts matched Yuuki's.

"Oh." they all said together, disappointed that none of them got it right.

"Yuuki, are you sure you want a kitty? I mean puppies are better." Kaname said.

"No, they're not. Puppies are very noisy animals. They tend to run around your house. You have to take it out to do its... business. And puppies have to be trained before you can have fun with it." Yuuki said.

"Nonsense. You don't have to train a puppy before you can have fun with it. All you have to do is take it to a walk to the park and that's it." Zero said, taking his bowl of the sugary goodness. I guess nobody noticed Kaien enter the dining room.

"Yeah. And puppies can do much more stunts than kittens. And besides, all kittens do is sleep, eat, meow and sleep." Yagari said, taking his bowl from Kaien.

"So what? Kittens are more cute and they bring joy and comfort to a woman when she is sad." Yuuki said.

"But puppies can do that too." Kaname said taking his bowl from Kaien's grasp.

"Much much more better than cats." Zero said, taking a spoonful of his cereal.

"And dogs are man's best friend." Yagari said, also taking a spoonful of his cereal.

"Too bad I'm not a man. I'm a woman. And I'm a vampire for crying out loud." Yuuki said, eating her cereal.

"Oh for pete's sake. What's the difference. Cats meow. Dogs bark. But obviously dogs are better." Kaname said.

"Oh, so you oppose me now, huh, Kaname-nisama!" Yuuki said, standing up from her seat.

"N-no, I'm not, Yuuki-dear. I'm not. We'll buy you a kitty." Kaname said, not even bothering to hide the fear in his voice.

"Kaname's a wussy." Zero began chanting as he eat his cereal.

"Shut up, Zero!" Kaname growled. Yes, they began calling each other by their names... Yuuki's order, of course.

"Oh yeah? Well, why can't you oppose to your little sister? Are you scared?" Zero teased some more. This is going to be fun.

"I am NOT SCARED!!!!" Kaname said, banging his hand on the table, making the contents of his cereal bowl to spill on Yuuki's clothes.

"You did not just spill cereal on my dress." Yuuki said, as she stared at her dress in horror. That is her favorite and she's going to make Kaname pay.

"Yuuki, I-I'm so sorry... I'll buy you a new one, I promise." Kaname said, slowly retreating from Yuuki's dangerous figure.

"This, here, is my favorite dress... And you just ruined it... Do you know how much it cost me?! Huh?!!" Yuuki glowered down at Kaname.

"Y-Yes... That's why I'm going to buy you a new one. More expensive than that... that dress you're wearing." Kaname said.

"This is going to be interesting." Zero muttered as he munched some cereal.

"I don't want a new one!" Yuuki shouted, making the cup of coffee in front of Kaname shatter, staining his white clothes.

"You did not spill coffee on my favorite shirt." Kaname said, horrified that his white shirt is stained with the evil liquid.

"Oh yes, I just did..." Yuuki said, smirking at her triumph.

"You know what this means?!" Kaname said.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!!" Zero said, throwing the contents of his cereal bowl at Kaname's not so white shirt.

_This means war. _Kaname thought as he reached for the milk. He tore the top and threw it at Zero, staining his... Oh. He's not wearing a top at all.

"Nice try. You're not staining my pjs!" Zero said as he threw a chocolate pudding that came out of nowhere towards Kaname's direction. Unfortunately for Zero, Kaname pulled Yagari in front of him as some sort of a human shield.

"Nice try. But you ain't getting me!" Kaname said cheerily as he grinned at Zero, who is fuming.

"He's not getting you, but I will." Yagari said as he smudged Kaname's clothes with chocolate that came out from God-knows where.

"You did not just smudged chocolate on my shirt... Again!" Kaname said.

"No, I didn't... Cause I included your face on the list." Yagari said as he smudged the remaining chocolatey goodness on Kaname's flawless face.

"Ohohoh! You're gonna get it, Touga Yagari!" Kaname said as he reached for the strawberry cake that magically appeared in the dining hall. Kaname got a handful of it, removed Yagari's hat, dumped the cake inside the hat and dumped the now cake-filled hat in Yagari's head.

"Look who's all sweet now." Kaname said as he ran away from Yagari. But, revenge always has a taste and it's always sweet. Just when Kaname was to get another load of ammo, Kaien hit him with flour with eggs, making him look like a flour ghost. Kaname stared down at himself with a horrified expression.

"Cross-san, you know that I respect you... But this has gone too far." Kaname said as he reached for the tray of eggs. He then looked at Kaien and then, he threw the egg that he was currently holding. And the egg hit Kaien square on the face.

"Kaname-kun..." Kaien said as he wiped the egg from his face. Yuuki, who is squeaky clean and is now wearing a black dress with her hair brushed up, walked in front of them, got a handful of pudding on both hands and threw the 2 pudding onto the two males on either side of him. She got another batch of pudding and this time, she threw it at Zero, who is equipped with whipped cream, and Yagari, who is equipped with cherries. The four of them stared in shock as Yuuki just walked without a word and that she isn't stained with any kitchen supplies.

Yuuki walked silently as she reached for the kitchen phone, that has been ringing for quite sometime now.

"Hello?" Yuuki said to the other end.

"Uhm... Yuuki-sama... Not that I'm hurrying you and Kaname-sama up... But... Yori-chan and I have been waiting in the restaurant for 30 minutes... It's not like we're in a hurry... But... You know... I don't know if Yori-chan will be able to stay up late at night." came in Aidou's voice from the other end.

"Don't worry. We'll be right there in 15 minutes." Yuuki said and then hung up.

"Just so you know, Kaname-nisama, we're already late for the 'dinner date' with Aidou-kun and Yori-chan." Yuuki said. She then washed her hands and went out of the room in silence. Once she was out of sight, Kaname glanced at the clock that hadn't escaped the wrath of the fight.

"Oh shit..." Hey, who knew that the great Kuran Kaname can swear. _8:30 PM. _It read.

"Uhm... Would you guys mind if you clean this mess up? I'm kinda late? 'Kay? Thanks! Bye!" And he dashed out of the kitchen like a frightened bunny.

"Well, looks like we'll be cleaning this mess up." Kaien said.

"I'm sorry but it's just the two of you. I'm out of here." Zero said as he went out of the dining room.

"I... guess it's just us then." Kaien said as he turned to look at Yagari.

"Yeah... I guess it's just us now..." Yagari said.

* * *

**Author's rambling space: Hey guys. Sorry for the chapter delay. I've been... doing some stuff... ^_^**

**Anyways, the epic battle doesn't stop here because there's more. ^_^**

***phone rings from somewhere* Oh, hold on a sec.**

***to the person on the other end* Hello? Oh, Aidou-kun, it's you! you have something to say to our readers? Oh okay. Here-**

**Aidou: *from the other end* Hey, minna-san. Please do review! ^_^**

**You heard Aidou-kun... Now review! We still have a talk to do. ^_^  
**


	9. Chapter 7: Dating Game

**Author's rambling area: There's nothing more to say than I'm sorry... I've not been updating for more than 2 weeks... So... I guess now I should update. Again, forgive me. And, oh yeah. The 3 Aidou stalkers which would appear on this chapter(or the next one) are... AmayaElika, Eternal-Bluerose-Yuri, and Mitsuki-chi. ^_^To the 3 people mentioned, I hope it's okay with you. ^_^**

***Just so you guys know, since I'm making up for the lost time, I'm giving you all an Aidori moment in this chapter and the next. ^_^**

***I don't own Vampire Knight, 'kay?**

***Please read and review! ^_^  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Dating Game  
**

Today is... What day is it today? Oh yeah... The 14th of February, the day that Yuuki-sama, Kaname-sama, Yori-chan and I agreed to a 'dinner date'. Uh uh uh! Tut tut, little kiddies. You're all getting the wrong impression. Me and Yori-chan are not together-together. We're just going as boss-employee, okay? But of course, the reason why it is called a dinner date is because...

*My Flashback-Which-Is-Being-Creepily-Watched-By-My-Fans

The handsome and sexy me: Hello?-static- Hello? -more static- Hello?! - and even more static- Look you a-hole, if you're messing with me, you got the wrong person to m-

Yuuki-sama's voice from the other end: Who are you calling an a-hole, Aidou-kun?

Me: -Uh-oh... I'm dead...- Y-Yuuki-sama! I-I d-didn't realize t-that y-you're on the other end... -I'm currently drenched in sweat right now-

Yuuki-sama: What do you mean you didn't realize that I'm on the other end of the line? I've been talking here for the past 3 minutes.

Me: -wipes sweat- I think I've got a low reception over here, Yuuki-sama... I'll just-

Yuuki-sama: What do you mean low reception? I can hear you clearly. And it's impossible for me to have a low reception. My signal's beyond what my phone can handle.

Me: -I'm kinda panicky right now- Uhm... Ah.. I think it's the... The... uhm... the... the Network! Yes, that must be it. The network is being a... ah...-

Yuuki-sama: -bountiful of laughter coming from Yuuki-sama- Relax -laugh- Aidou- laugh- I'm -laugh- just -laugh- messing -laugh- with -laugh- you -laugh-

Me: -inside my wonderful head- Is this her revenge for me dumping her for Rima?

Yuuki-sama: Oh the joy! You should have heard your voice! It was trembling! 'Y-Yuuki-sama! I-I d-didn't realize t-that y-you're on the other end...'! -another round of laughter-

Another voice - Kaname-sama: Ignore Yuuki, Aidou. Just listen to me. It's very important for you to hear this. I... I...

Me: You're what, Kaname-sama?

Kaname-sama: I'm in deep need of your help.

Me: What can I do for you, Kaname-sama? -Yuuki-sama's laughter seems never-ending in the background.

Kaname-sama: You see, me and Yuuki went to a fortune teller last weekend. And she said that something bad will happen on the 14th of February if I take Yuuki out to dinner alone... -sharp breath- Yuuki laughed out loud about this because -imitating Yuuki-sama's voice-"It's all nonsense, Onii-sama. Do you actually believe a fortune teller?" Of course, I believed her when she said that it's not true. And then, she fell in an open manhole. That part was also foretold by the fortune teller. And since that part came true, I'm afraid the other one will come true. That's why I'm asking you to go with us this Friday.

Me: Sure thing, Kaname-sama. Is that all?

Kaname-sama: Bring Yori-chan with you. The fortune teller said that if you don't have Yori-chan with you, we will all suffer bad luck.

Me: -To myself actually... But I guess Kaname-sama heard it- Odd... How did the fortune teller knew about Yori and me?

Kaname-sama: I really don't know... But -Yuuki-sama is still bountifully laughing- I need to get going. Yuuki's having a serious laughing fit right now. I need to bring her to the psychiatrist and the paramedics. Perhaps I shall also bring her to those people who exorcise evil spirits. I would be expecting you and Yori-chan at the restaurant by the lake at 8PM on the 14th. Be sure to wear clothes... Naturally. -Yuuki-sama's still laughing. Who knew she can laugh for so long...!- I need to be going now to bring Yuuki to a... specialist... You know, to see if her screws are still screwed in the right places.

Me: Uhm... Okay. Good luck with that, Kaname-sama.

Kaname-sama: -chuckle- Thank you, Aidou. You don't know how much this means to me.

Me: No problem, Kaname-sama. It is my pleasure to help you after all.

Kaname-sama: I know. -Another round of Yuuki-sama's boisterous laughter- I really have to go. See you and Yori-chan on Friday.

Me: Friday it is. - Dead on the other end-

*End of my Flashback

Now you know why? I'm just doing Kaname-sama a favor, okay? Sheesh. you guys are so ahead of yourselves.

Anyway, it's currently... 6:30 PM. I'm currently making one of the hardest decisions in my life : Picking out the right clothes.

I know you're all probably laughing. Hanabusa Aidou, the hottest vampire ever to exist, is having a hard time picking out clothes from his uberly gigantic closet. Hah. Hilarious.

Anyway, back on the subject matter.

What I'm currently holding right now, dear people-inside-my-head, is a- A dress?!!! Where did it come from?! I mean, c'mon! I'm a man! I'm not supposed to own a dress! Ugh!!

Shoving the material away now people... No need to imitate Yuuki-sama with her boisterous laughter.

...

Haha... Hilarious. Now stop laughing. I had already chosen the article of clothing that I'm going to wear for tonight.

It's a black polo shirt, black tux, black pants, black leather shoes and a blue tie. I... err... actually don't know what to wear for the 'group dinner date'... But, I think I'll survive... Right?... Right?!... Ugh... Fine! Don't answer me! If I will look like an idiot beside Kaname-sama later tonight, I will blame you all!

Ugh... Screw this. I'm going to take a bath... What?! You want to come?! Oh please... Really?! Oh, for crying out loud! I want to have my space, okay?! Okay.

Now, if you all would excuse me, I'm off to take a bath.

X-X-X-X-X

Howdy pardners! Just hopin' you have awl made yourselves comfy here... Hehe... Sorry... I guess I've been watching way too many cowboy-themed films these days.

Anyway, how do you guys like my outfit? You like it? Of course you'd all like it. I'm Hanabusa Aidou for crying out loud. On a much more different topic, what time is it? 7:30 PM. Thank you, Guess, for making this wonderful watch.

I guess I should be phoning Yori-chan right now, see if she's already ready for our 'date'. Again, you are all assuming the wrong thing. I'm just checking to see if she's ready so I will know if I should pick her up already.

Let's see... Where's her number?... Uh... Aha! Here it is. I guess I should just put her on my speed dial list...

_Ring. Ring. Ri-_

"Hello?" came in Yori-chan's voice from the other end.

"Uhm, hey Yori-chan. Are you already done fixing yourself for tonight?" I asked her. I have to admit it, but it's kinda awkward... Because... Yori-chan and I are not... together-together... So... Yeah... Forget that I said anything.

"Actually, not yet..." I can hear the strain in her voice. "But I'll be done in a few... I guess you can come here already... If it's okay with you..."

"Of course it's okay with me... I mean, I did volunteer to take you with me so... yeah..." I said, shrugging every now and then.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me, Aidou-san. I mean, I really don't want to ride the bus to get there... So... Thank you..." she said. Hah! Told you she's a fan of mine! Can't you guys see the hint? It's there! She doesn't want to ride the bus so that she could ride with me and be alone with me. I can't believe you guys never thought of this.

"No problem... Oh, one more thing. Can I ask you a favor?" I asked. Since we're all going to a date-

"Uhm... Sure... I guess..." she replied, the strain still obvious in her voice.

"Could you pretend to be my girlfriend just for tonight? I mean, we're going on a date... And it's February 14... So... Yeah..." -I might as well pretend that I have a girlfriend. Surely, everybody who will see me with Yori will never try to make that much of a fuss over me... Oh good Lord, what ever came to me to ask her of this?

A sharp breath from the other end. "I don't know..."

"You don't have to if you don't want to!" I said, quickly taking back the favor that I just asked of her. Stupid me for not considering a girl's feelings. I know, I know. I may be a 'playboy' but I have my gentlemanly sides as well... And I don't even know that I have this other side in me called "Being Stupid".

"Hmm... It's just a... 'pretend boyfriend-girlfriend' thing right?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course... But if you don't want to, it's... It's okay with me." I said. I don't even know what force of Mother Nature came to me when I asked her that.

Another sharp breath. "Okay... As long as there is no ill intention, then... Okay."

What? She agreed? Well, screw this. I don't even know what's happening now.

"Don't worry. No ill intentions behind the act... It's just for the sake of Valentine's..." But it seems like my lips and my tongue have minds of their own.

"Okay... I'm trusting you on that, Aid-"

"Since we're going on a 'pretend girlfriend-boyfriend' mission, you might as well call me Hanabusa while I call you Yori... Is that okay with you?" I said, cutting her off. If this is the case then, Lord, guide me with whatever it is that I'm getting myself involved with.

"Uhm... Okay... I guess..." She said. I guess all I have to do is play along with what is going to happen.

"Okay... Well then, Yori, I'll be there in a few." I said, being casual with her. No boss-employee tonight. Just pretend 'boyfriend-girlfriend'.

"Okay, ... Hanabusa. I'll see you in a few. Bye." She said.

"Bye." -And then she hung up and so did I.

Okay, Cupid. Just because it's Valentine's Day doesn't mean you can mess with me. Now, if you excuse me, I have to pick my 'girlfriend' up for our date with Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama.

Ugh... I guess I'll have to be more gentlemanly than before even though it's just a 'pretend relationship'.Ugh... Forget it...

Where're my car keys? Oh, here... And where's my wallet? Oh.. Here... How about my house keys? Wow. Things seem to magically appear out of nowhere tonight. I wonder if I say 'I want a hundred dollar bill' would it appear? Hmm... Guess not... Anyway, I'm off then suckas! I don't want to be late.

* * *

**Author's Rambling Area: So... Was it good? Or otherwise? Review, people, so I would know... ^_^**

**Mitsuki-chi: I'm really sorry about not telling you about prom *which is already a month old by the way*. So I'll be telling it to you here. It';s just a simple and nice story, really. After the prom, he apologized for not taking my hand for a dance, hugged me, gave me a kiss on the head and said 'I love you'... In a freinly manner, of course. ^_^. I know the person he's courting and I have no intentions of hating hte girl because the girl is a sort of friend of mine. Doesn't hurt one bit because it's just a crush. ^_^**

**Wow... I never knew I could be so bold to post that... But, i'm sorry everyone who PMed me... I guess I lack time to PM you all... But, hence, summer vacation here is quite near so expect updates and PMs from me. **

**To the 3 Aidou-stalkers, if you could read this, reply if you want to refuse being Aidou's stalkers. ^_^**

**And to people whi have read the 48th chapter of VK, damn it! I love the KainXRuka Matsuki Hino made. ^_^**

**So...**

**Aidou: *while opening the door of the driver's seat* Please review, everyone!  
**


	10. Chapter 8: Surprise!

**Author's rambling area: Yay! I'm so happy that my Aidou stalkers agreed to... well, stalk! Rest assured, stalkers. You won't be doing anything stupid. We'll just spice up the Aidori with you guys around. ^_^... I have just decided that the pretty stalkers are going to appear on the next chapter.  
**

**Anyway, have you guys read Hino-sensei's manga MeruPuri? If you haven't, oh boy, you better read it... If you love Matsuri Hino now, you will love her more when you read that manga. Promise... I swear...  
**

**I guess I really should be studying for our finals, but... I'm just to lazy to pick up a textbook and read it. ^_^**

**So... Chapter 8... Wee!**

**[Thank you, Chris LaFey, for pointing out my mistake in the previous chapter. 'Tis all been taken care of now. :D]**

***Me no ownie Vampire Knight... And I no ownie the song...  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Surprise!  
**

Oh hot damn, this is my jam. Keep me partying till the A.M. Yall don't understand, make me throw my hands in the ayer, ay, ayer, ayer, ay, ayer...

... Oh... Uhm... You're here! In my head! Again!... Ugh... Why haven't I thought about the fact that you people magically appear out of nowhere to mess with my head... And now, you heard me sing! That makes things twice as bad! Ugh... Screw this... Keep this from Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama and most especially to the people named Shiki Senri, Touya Rima, Akatsuki Kain, and most most especially... Souen Ruka. I know how she will react to this if she knew...

*Inside my wonderful head

(more feminine) Ruka: Ohohohohoho~! Hanabusa, I thought you hate those kinds of music?

-True... I'm not really fond of these kinds of music...

(errmm... A little bit unlady like) Ruka: Hahahaha!!! Oh my goodness, Hanabusa! I don't know you rap!

-Err... Uhm... No... Not really...

(In a very weird weird weird way... No... I don't even want to imagine it... At all... Ruka... In all those bling blings... And... Ugh... I feel sick)

*Okay... Back to reality now people...

Err... So... Okay... Let's all have a truce, 'kay? No one will tell anyone or anything or any other being about what you just heard, got it? 'Cause if you told on me, you are all going to get it... You are no longer allowed inside my head if that happens...

... Good...

Anyway... Oh... We're here! Here where, you ask? Well, we're at Yori's house... Outside to be precise. I've just cut the engine.

And, as you can now see, I am stepping out of my car and I'm now locking it. I'm walking my way to their front porch and - _Ding dong _- I just rang the doorbell... One minute have passed... I'm getting impatient here people...

Just when I was to ring the doorbell for the third time (I rang it again after the first... Too bad you guys didn't witnessed it...), the door opened and I was greeted by... Her mother, I think...?

"Oh! Are you the handsome young man who is going out with Yori tonight?" the woman asked me.

"Uhm... You can say it that way..." I said, unsure of what to reply.

"Well then, come in, young man!" She said as she opened the door wide for me to enter. I entered, of course. What do you expect? Wait outside? Oh please...

Anyway, wow... For a human, she lives in a very pretty house. Lots of antiques... And... Oh, is that her? How cute!... Wow... She and Yuuki-sama must be really close to each other... They have so many pictures together... Hmm... I wonder what's taking Yori so long?

I glanced at my watch that read 8:00 PM... Uh-oh... Screwed... We're late...

"Yori will be down here after a minute... Here... Have a sit..." the woman said.

"Thank you, Miss..." I trailed off because I don't know what to call her.

"Just call me Rina..." She said.

"Okay. Thanks Rina." I said.

"And what is your name if I may ask so?" Rina said.

"Oh... Uhm... I'm Hanabusa Aidou, Yori's boss and a friend of her best friend and her boyfriend." I said.

"Oh! So you're a friend of Yuuki-chan's and Kaname-kun's" Rina exclaimed.

"Yes, I am." I said. Just when Rina was about to say something, Yori came down the stairs.

If you all happen to see her, she looks... Wow... Spectacular... In her dress... Yup... Spectacular indeed...

Again, don't take it the wrong way. I'm just complementing her attire.

"Okaa-sama, Hanabusa and I will be going now, if you don't mind." She said when she reached the ground.

"Well you kids have fun, okay?" Her mother said. Okay... So she's her mom.

"Okay!..." She said. I stood up and stood to her side immediately.

"We'll be going now, Rina. I had a nice time chatting with you." I said, smiling yet, another gorgeous smile.

And then we exited the house with Rina calling "Say hi to Yuuki -chan and Kaname-kun for me!"

I went to open the passenger's seat for her... But then again, I forgot that my door is locked, resulting for it to alarm a very alarming noise.

"Hold it right there, Mister." A very manly voice said from behind me and Yori. I turned around and saw a cop. He has jet black hair, a mustache and he's wearing shades... At night.

"Uhm... Listen sir... This is my car... And-" I began but I was rudely cut off by this rude officer.

"Uh uh uh! No no! You will have to come with me to the station." He said. Did I mentioned that he has that annoying accent?

"But, sir, this is my car! Here, I have a license." I said, looking for my wallet. Uhm... Okay... Where is my wallet? Oh shiznizz... It's inside my car! Ugh... Where are my car keys? Argh! It's also inside the car! Wait... I can't lock my car without that because my keys are like... Buttons... You know, click the button and then all the doors in the car will be locked and vice versa? Ugh... I'm not good at describing this because I really don't know what it's called... Anyway, how did my keys end up inside the car if it was with me?

"Well?" The officer said.

"Uhm... My license is inside my car and my keys are also inside my car..." I said. I glanced at my wrist watch that now read 8:15 PM... Great... I am late...

"Uhm.. Listen, officer. I'll just go to your office tomorrow because, see here," I wrapped an arm around Yori's shoulder. " We're on a date with a couple more friends- two actually- and we're kind of late... So, if you don't mind-"

"No exemptions in the face of the law. Now come." The officer said sternly. Uh uh... I'm not going with you. You may be an officer but I'm a vampire.

"Sir, I really am in a hurry so... If you don't mind... I need to take off now... Even if I have to go on foot." I said, trying to be menancing... I guess me and the law never get together.

"No need for that. You are going to ride the police car, also you," -Obviously directing the statement to Yori- "lady, will also have to come."

"What did I do?" Yori said, shocked. Of course she will be shocked... She doesn't have a record with the police... Unlike me who doesn't have a not so clean record.

"You're with him so you'll have to come." The -annoying- officer said.

"But-"

"No buts!" He said. I grumbled in displeasure, of course, while Yori looks... devastated... Uh-oh... I'm dead... Again...

That's it... This really is an emergency... I'm sure Kaname-sama will understand.

"Look, _sir_, you don't know me and you don't know what I can do to you... It will be for your benefit if you just let us go to our car silently and forget that all of this happened. Alright?" I said, truly irritated at this officer.

"Well, _mister, _I am a cop and I can arrest you. See?" He help up a badge for not more than one second and shoved it away.

"I'm a vamp-" I began but was quickly silenced by the _officer._

"Tut tut... Aidou, I wouldn't say the 'v' word if I were you." the _officer_ said... I know that voice... Uh-oh... Don't tell me...

The _officer_ took off his cap and his wig, revealing blonde hair beneath it. He then removed his shades that revealed green eyes. He also removed the annoying mustache and revealed that annoying smile. There's only one person in my entire existence who fits this description.

"Ichijou Takuma-san!" Both Yori and I exclaimed at once.

"Tada!" He said, still beaming that annoying smile of his.

"Ichijou-san! I thought you're in France?!" I asked. Wow... Shockers... It's been like... 8 years since we last saw each other.

"Well, I was..." He said with a sigh." But now, I'm here!"

"What brought you back here?" I asked again. Wow... He never changed...

"I missed you guys so much... So I came back." he smiled. He peeked behind me and saw Yori. "Oh. Hello, Yori-chan."

"Ichijou-sem- Ichijou-san... What exactly are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm going to the restaurant by the bay... Then I saw I passed by here and saw Aidou's car. So I disguised as a cop to scare you both." He said, the smile still intact.

"Well, Ichijou-san. Now that you mentioned the restaurant by the bay, we are actually going there to meet up with Ka- Oh crap! We are going to meet uip with Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama!" I shouted the last bit. I glanced at my watch that now read 8:20 PM... Wow... This whole arguement only lasted for 5 minutes.

"Kaname? You're meeting up with him? I thought you and Yori-chan will go on a date?" He asked.

"Yes, we are. But as pretend 'boyfriend-girlfriend'. And we are really in a hurry, Ichijou-san. If you want, you can just go there with us." I said, offering him for ride since we're going on the same place.

"Thanks but no thanks, Aidou. I rather go on commute. You know, sight seeing. And it looks like that you two could use some alone time... And I'm probably holding you up so go." He said. As me and Yori made a run for the car, I remembered-

"Ichijou-san, how did my keys ended up inside my car?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"You dropped it... So I dropped it inside the window." He said. Window? Did I left... Oh... Now I see. The window in the driver's seat is opened...

"Okay... Thank you, Ichijou-san!" I called as I got my keys from inside the car.

"Sure. No problem. Have fun!" He called back. Once I got my keys, I opened the door for Yori and slammed it close. Then I climbed to the driver's seat and revived the engine.

"You better wear your seatbelt. We're gonna go real fast." I said, strapping my own seat belt. Yori did what she was told and strapped herself to her seat. I hit the gas and then, we're off.

X-X-X-X-X

Whew... That ride was outrageous! We got here in just five minutes when the normal drive usually took 30 minutes. I glanced at Yori who is still holding tightly to her seat.

"Yori, it's alright now." I said, shaky and breathless. Somehow, I don't believe my own words.

"That was outrageous! We could have been killed!" She exclaimed, also in a shaky voice.

"Well, it's okay since we got here alive." I said. "Let's go. Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama might get worried about us."

"Okay." She said, still catching her breath.

I went out of the driver's seat and went to open the door for her. She stepped out of the car and said 'thank you'. Aww... Sweet... guess it's a part of our deal.

I locked the car doors, made sure that there are no more open windows, offered my arm to Yori (in which, she took without hesitation) and went in.

"Good evening, ma'am, sir. Table for two?" The waiter greeted us.

"Uhm... Actually, we have a reserved table." I told him. Kaname-sama had told me yesterday that he had reserved us table for us.

"May I ask your name, sir?" The waiter said.

"Kuran Kaname... Well, the table is under that name... I'm Hanabusa Aidou and this is my girlfriend (What? We're on a pretend date!) Sayori Wakaba." I said.

"Ah... Kuran-sama, is it? Well, he and his girlfriend haven't arrived yet... But I will be glad to assist you to your table." The man said as he led me and Yori to our private booth (Knowing Kaname-sama, it's a private booth). Speaking of him, he and Yuuki-sama are not here yet? Odd... Maybe Yuuki-sama had trouble with her clothes? I don't know...

"Here is the table reserved by Kuran-sama." The waiter halted, snapping me out of my trance.

Woah... What's this? I thought we are to sit in a more private area? ... Yuuki-sama did this.

I blinked away the confusion and pulled a seat for Yori. She sat down, mouthing a 'thank you' and I went to sit beside her.

"Would you like to order something?" the waiter said as he set a menu in our table.

"Uhm... Maybe later, I guess..." I said.

"Please do call me if you are ready to order. I'm Michael, by the way, and I will be serving you tonight." And then he was off, leaving the menu in our table.

"I'll call Yuuki-sama." I said, taking out my phone from my coat pocket. I entered her speed dial number and held the phone in my ear.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_"Hello?" _Yuuki-sama said from the other line.

"Uhm... Yuuki-sama... Not that I'm hurrying you and Kaname-sama up... But... Yori-chan and I have been waiting in the restaurant for 30 minutes... It's not like we're in a hurry... But... You know... I don't know if Yori-chan will be able to stay up late at night." I said. It's true... Except the '30 minutes' part. I don't know if Yori will be able to stay up late so I have to lie to Yuuki-sama so they would be here in a flash... Hey! Just concerned about Yori!

"_Don't worry. We'll be right there in 15 minutes._" Yuuki-sama said and then hung up. I flipped my phone shut and placed it back inside my coat pocket.

"I guess we were a little bit early." I said to Yori.

"Yeah... I think so too." Yori said. She looked... Sad? Or dismayed? Or... Awkward?

"You know, you don't have to feel awkward. It's just a pretend 'boyfriend-girlfriend'. You can say 'no' if you-"

"Aidou-san, why are you suddenly asking me to pretend to be your girlfriend?" She asked suddenly, taking me off guard.

Yes, I was caught off guard by this one... Because I don't even know why...

* * *

**Author's rambling area:Wee! Chapter 8 is up! I seriously don't know where I got the whole 'Ichijou-as-a-police thing'. It just came out of the blue. Also, the last part just came out of nowhere... :D**

**Mostly, everything in this chapter was made in random. And I can't believe I made it this long... And this makes me happy. :D**

**If there are grammatical errors, please do tell me... I was in a hurry in making this one because I still have my final examinations tomorrow and on Saturday... Guess I'm neglecting Chemistry for this. Oh wells... It's okay with me... Updating is much more fun. :D  
**

**Anyway, I hope you would all review this chapter. I just noticed only three reviewed in the previous one... It makes me a little bit sad because you guys are my motivation. :D**

**So, yep yep. Review, everyone! I'm taking Aidou's place because he's still dazed by Yori's question. Read Meru Puri and other Matsuri Hino's works!**

**Support Vampire Knight. Buy the merch! :D  
**


	11. Another Author's Note

**... Another Author's Note...**

**So... hey guys... I'm so sorry that I have to say that updates will be somewhat postponed for a few days... Don't worry.. Just a few days that you won't notice that I've been gone... ^_^**

**Anyway, I just thought that I'll inform you guys... I've already uploaded the recent chapter but seemed like there wasn't an update... Well, t'was because I deleted one chapter which was the previous Author's Note. So, the Chapter 10 in the drop down menu is the latest chapter, okay? :D**

**Anyways ways, I'll try my best to update this week... Thursday, maybe...**

**So... Review the latest chapter... Read Matsuri Hino's other works (WANTED, Meru Puri, Toraware no Minoue). I guarantee you... It's work reading... :D**

**So... I must say my temporary farewell. Adieu and review. :D**

**-Katie-chan  
**


	12. Chapter 9: Threats

**Author's rambling area: Wee! New chapter! Hooray! **

**Although, I'm quite saddened by the fact that no one reviewed the previous chapter *is crying in a corner*.**

**And since none of you reviewed the last one, I decided to post the next one... So please... Do review... You're all making me a tad bit sad if you don't review. :(**

**On a brighter note, at least it's already vacation here. And that means, more updates. :)**

**Anyway, I won't hold you off any longer with my drabbles, so... On with the chapter! ^_^**

***Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.**

***French Translations will be in italics at the end of the statement.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Threats  
**

I stared at her for a moment, thinking about her question and what in the world I'm going to answer. Okay... So I was caught off guard by her question... I'm like a freaking genius and I was caught off guard by a human. I just can't say to her 'I really don't know. It just popped out of nowhere.' Or 'I don't want to be single this night since it's Valentine's Day.' Sigh. I might as well tell her... I hope she does not understand French. I don't want to admit my defeat in a language we both speak.

"Je ne sais pas." I mumbled. i don't know if she heard me or not but I don't really care. (_I don't know.)_

"What?" she asked. Yes... She does not understand French... Or maybe it's because she did not heard what I said.

"Je ne sais pas." I repeated, much more louder this time. (_I don't know.)_

"Ce que vous voulez dire 'vous ne savez pas'?" she said with a raised eyebrow. Okay. So she does speak French. _(What do you mean 'you don't know'?)_

_"_Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui est venu à moi quand j'ai demandé cela." I said. Seriously... It's like... every single organ in my body has a mind of its own. _(I really don't know what came to me when I asked that.)_

"Si vous êtes se moquer de moi, il vaut mieux arrêter, _**Hanabusa**_, parce que je ne veux pas quiconque se moquer de moi." she snapped at me. Wow... I never knew she can snap like that. _(If you're making fun of me, you better stop it, __**Hanabusa**, because I don't want anyone making fun of me.)_

_"_Non, non... Je ne suis pas faire plaisir de vous. C'est juste... Je ne sais pas. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas expliquer. Mais je vous jure que je n'ont aucune mauvaise intention vers vous." I said. What? Are you expecting me to say that every single cell in my body has its own mind? Well, damn! I might as well lock myself in a room with a strait jacket wrapped tightly around me. _(No, no... I'm not making fun of you. It's just... I don't know. I really can't explain it. But I swear that I have no ill intentions towards you.)_

"Vous mieux assurez-vous que vous n'êtes pas planification quelque chose contre moi parce que je vous jure va casser votre cou comme rompre un cure-dents." she said. I might have laughed at her right then and there if it weren't for her very threatening tone. If you're in my position, all you will be able to do is gulp and nod a yes. _(You better make sure that you're not planning something against me because I swear will break your neck like breaking a toothpick.  
)_

"Uhm... Okay..." I gulped.

"Good." she said. To my joy, Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama finally arrived in the restaurant... Only, something was a little bit off. Is it Yuuki-sama's dress? Or maybe it's her hair and make up? Could it be Kaname-sama's suit? No no... It's... Is Yuuki-sama dragging Kaname-sama by the ear? Oh yeah... Kaname-sama is being dragged towards our direction by the ear. I could have laughed at this but seeing it's Kaname-sama, I just can't laugh my ass off like I'm laughing at Akatsuki getting dumped by Ruka.

"Hey Yori-chan, Aidou-kun. Sorry we're late. Somebody got a little bit childish and decided to have a food fight." Yuuki-sama said as she sat down on a chair in front of Yori. Kaname-sama mumbled incoherent words as he sat down next to Yuuki-sama.

"Do you have anything to say, onii-sama?" Yuuki-sama said, smiling sweetly at Kaname-sama. I know that smile and that smile means 'If you dare go against me, I swear, I will kick your ass.'

"Nothing. Let's just order some food. Yori and Aidou are probably hungry from waiting." Kaname-sama said. He then called the waiter who led us to this place and the four of us stated our orders. The waiter excused himself and went somewhere... Probably to tell the chef our orders or something.

"So..." Yuuki-sama said.

"So...?" Yori said.

"I've been thinking..." Yuuki-sama said, playing with the silver wares on the table.

"About?" Yori continued for Yuuki-sama.

"That you are still single and that you need to find a partner." Yuuki-sama said.

"Yuuki, you know that I'm not interested in that particular subject. And besides, I'm dating Hanabusa right now... It's a pretend date for Valentine's, so don't get your hopes too high." Yori said. Will Yuuki-sama and Kaname-sama think that I'm pulling a trick on Yori? I bet they are. And I'm gonna get punished by Kaname-sama for doing such ungentlemanly acts on Yori.

But instead of hearing my punishment, I heard Yuuki-sama squeal with delight.

"Oh my gosh! Really?! Wow! That's so cool!" Yuuki-sama exclaimed.

"Yuuki, it's a _pretend _date. And it's only for tonight, okay? No need to be so happy about it." Yori said.

"But still, I'm happy that you have a boyfriend even if it's for tonight only." Yuuki-sama said and then she turned to me.

"Aidou-kun, if ever you break Yori-chan's heart, I swear I'll break you like breaking a toothpick." Yuuki-sama said. Now, to whom did I heard that statement before? Oh yeah... From Yori.

"I promise you, Yuuki-sama. I will not break Yori's heart even after tonight." I said, taking Yori's hand in mine.

"Good! Keep that promise, Aidou-kun. Or else..." Yuuki-sama said with a smile.

Now I have a total of two death threats in front of me. One from Yori and the other one from Yuuki-sama. Great. I think I will also end up in the vampire hunters' extermination list...

This is going to be one heck of a night...

* * *

**Author's rambling area: So uhm... an update... ^_^**

**I honestly don't know what to type but I felt that I ought to update this chapter. ^_^**

**I want to thank Mitsuki-chi for constantly boosting my energies and by also giving me the motivation to write. (Wee! Thanks so much! And one day, I will create a portable air condition. ^_^)**

**So... Guys,**

**Aidou: Please review to motivate Katie-chan to update this fic. ^_^  
**

* * *


	13. Chapter 10: I'm Being Delusional

**Author's rambling space: I guess I got really bored and decided to update again.**

**It's so weird... I ran out of things to say. Oh wells... I would like to thank the following people for reviewing the previous chapter:**

**VampireMaddy - Don't worry. The 'kiss part' will be soon... Really soon... (Oops... I just spilled the plot... [Bangs head in the keyboard]) And also for being the very first one to review the chapter. ^_^**

**RimaTouyaXxSenrixX - Yes... A very big problem for Aidou, for Sayori can speak French. I'm trying to learn Dutch. I have an obsession over languages. ^_^**

**AidoRockz - Aidou here will probably be around 23 or 24. ^_^**

**fan-of-fantasy forever - Thank you so much. I'm also amused while writing Aidou's monologues. Because that's what I do myself. I have a conversation with myself... Mentaly, of course. People might call me crazy... But then, I'm born crazy. ^_^**

**shikaiying - I'll try my best to stop bullying Aidou. ^_^**

**Amethyst Lynn Willow - Thanks. I'm glad you find it cute. ^_^**

**And also thanks to Mitsuki-chi even though she's not on the review page list. **

**Now, I know I've told this one hundreds of times before, the 3 stalkers will make their debut in making Aidou's night a living nightmare(not really). And this time, I'm really going to put it here. It was supposed to be on the previous chapter but then, my plot bunnies must have hated me because they all committed suicide. But don't worry. I always have a backup plan... Although it comes after 2 weeks... Anyway... I will no longer hold you off. Here's the chapter!**

**Read and Review, please! :D**

*** I never did own a single strand of Zero's hair, hence, I do not own Vampire Knight.**

**

* * *

**

**I'm Being Delusional**

So... What do you guys want to know? I'm not in my usual generous mood (Since when did I become generous?), you might as well tell me what you want to know aside from us having a lovely dinner whilst chatting to each other about random stuff, and me hearing things.

Oh, so you want to know more about me hearing things aside from me hearing you, eh? Well then. Join us in our conversation and I will clearly point to you, people-in-my-head-who-are-starting-to-drive-me-crazy, what I hear.

"So, Yuuki. What's this 'fabulously good news' you were telling me earlier?" Yori said.

"Oh! Kaname-niisama will buy me a kitty!" Yuuki-sama saild gleefully before taking a bite of her food.

"Cool." Yori said, smiling before sipping her juice.

"PSSST!" This is what I'm talking about. Do you expect Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama and Yori to do that unladylike and ungentlemanly sound? I don't think so. I looked around me but I saw no one capable of creating that sound since all of the people here are eating, chatting, and other things that can be done in a restaurant... Except that perverted thing... Well, at least you can do the less perverted thing in public like making out, touching each other... Oh dear God! Can they even do that in public?! Sheesh! Get a room!

Averting my eyes from the scene, now people. Seriously... It's like watching live porn... Ugh... Anyway, I think my eyes caught the suspect. There! Outside the restaurant, behind Yori. Can you see her? Can you? Dammit! How can you not see her? You're inside my head! Ugh... Here... Lemme give you a description...

She's wearing a black shirt, plain except for the large 'AmayaElika' printed on her shirt. I wonder what's that? Maybe her code name? Anyway... She has those streaks in her cheeks. You know, like in the military. She's wearing camouflage pants, combat boots and I think she's equipped with a shotgun... Oh! She's also wearing a helmet... And she's holding binoculars... And she's looking this way.

She got a walkie-talkie from her side and began to talk to someone, still not taking her eyes off me.

"Aidou?" I heard Kaname-sama call me and my head instantly whipped to his direction.

"Yes, Kaname-sama?" I asked. Was he talking to me these past 5 minutes?

"I was asking you a question and that question needs an answer." Kaname-sama said. Screwed. He was talking to me during these past 5 minutes

"What is the question again, Kaname-sama?" I asked. God... I feel so rude for not listening to Kaname-sama. I was busy looking at that girl. THAT GIRL! Where is she?!

I frantically looked around the area to find the girl but, when I looked back to the place where I last saw her, she's gone. Gone, I tell you! G-O-N-E! I started hyperventilating in my seat, making me look like an idiot. Don't blame me. That girl is carrying a shotgun similar to Yagari-sensei's. And she has a walkie-talkie. That means, she's not alone. Oh no...

I jumped from my seat when a hand touched my shoulder. "Aidou, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Absolutely f-cking fine! No need to worry! I'm not hyperventilating over something so stupid!" I said. I think my voice went 2 octaves higher.

"Aidou-kun, are you hyperventilating over something so stupid?" I heard Yuuki-sama speak. I looked at her and she blinked back at me. Then, I turned to look around me. Everybody in the place stopped whatever it is they're doing to look at me as if I'm crazy. Maybe I am crazy.

"...Yes..." I mumbled as I sat back down on my chair, my face red from embarrassment.

"What are you worrying about, Hanabusa?" Yori asked me. At this, Yuuki-sama squealed like a piggy... A cute piggy at least. Yori ignored Yuuki-sama's squeals and continued to look at me in the eye.

"Nothing. It's a... stupid thing... So... Nevermind..." I said, turning away from her gaze. Earlier, she was threatening me. And now, she's being so gentle. I'm scared.

"Aidou, are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama. I'm sure." I smiled at him. I looked back outside the restaurant only to find that 'AmayaElika' is no longer alone. She's with two other girls, both wearing the same as 'AmayaElika's except that the names in their shirt are different. One is wearing a shirt with 'Eternal-Bluerose-Yuri' written on her shirt, the other one has 'Mitsuki-chi' written on hers. It seems like the three of them are discussing something. Every now and then, they would glance at my direction, as if they're planning something against me... Uh-oh... They ARE planning something against me. Then, I noticed their gaze shifted from me to Yori. Uh-oh... They're planning something evil against me and Yori! Gah! I need help!

"Seriously, Aidou. What's wrong?" I turned my attention to Kaname-sama. All three of them looked at me with concern in their eyes. Wow. I must look so pathetic I needed to be sympathized. I took a deep breath as I state my very very ridiculous statement.

"There are people outside this restaurant and I think they're going to cause us some trouble." I stated. They're gonna laugh. They're gonna laugh. They're gonna-

"Where are they, Aidou?" Kaname-sama asked me in his oh-so velvety and dark voice. I pointed the direction which I last saw the three people. Three heads immediately snapped towards the direction I have pointed.

"Aidou-kun, are you sure there are people outside? Because what we can see are rose buses." Yuuki-sama said.

"What?! No! Yuuki-sama, there were people out there... I think they're hiding behind that rose bush." I said, being frantic again. I can't risk Yori being in danger... Wait a second... Since when did I become my secretary's knight in shining armor?

"Will it make you feel better if I send someone to take a look?" Kaname-sama sighed.

"Yes." I mumbled. Then Kaname-sama called someone to check on the rose bushes. I feel ashamed of myself. I'm a noble, yet a pure blood is doing my chore.

A few minutes passed and the man came back with the news.

"Sir, there's no one there except for three girls reading a magazine. Nothing unusual about that." the man said.

"That must be them in disguise!" I said. Kaname-sama sighed and thanked the man.

"Aidou, I think you're being delusional." Kaname-sama said. Perhaps I'm being delusional but those three are up to no good.

"Maybe I am being delusional. I'm sorry for causing you trouble, Kaname-sama." I said. A few minutes passed and there was peace again. Well, except for a man arguing with a waiter. But who cares. The four of us are all busy chatting to care. Hmm... Maybe I am over reacting on things.

"So, Yori-chan, how's work?" Yuuki-sama asked Yori as she take a spoonful of her parfait. Seriously... Yuuki-sama has a large appetite. Good thing she doesn't get fat. Well, when we were in high school, she was chubby. But when her vampire self woke up, damn! She's so sexy she'll look good in bed with me!

...

I did not just said that... I will never talk about Yuuki-sama like that ever again... Ever... Let's just forget that we had this conversation and none of us will breathe a word about this to Yuuki-sama, okay? C'mon people... Answer me. I'm starting to feel that I'm cra-Ow! Who did that?

I looked around me to find the culprit who hit me with a... A rock? What's a rock doing here? Uh-oh... Maybe it's those girls again! Or maybe I'm being delusional again...

"Who threw a rock on my head?" I asked. All three of them looked at me like I became crazy... Well, except Kaname-sama because he's still wearing his stoic mask but his eyes tells me everything I need to know - Aidou is going crazy.

"Why are you guys looking at me like I grew another head?" I asked.

"Hanabusa, who will be an idiot enough to throw a rock on your head?" Yori said as if it's really obvious.

"Uhm... Those girls?" I said. Kaname-sama sighed.

"Aidou, we already checked the area you specified. And no one suspicious is there." Kaname-sama said. True. The man already checked the are and they did not found anyone suspicious. But the rock came from my right, meaning, they changed their position.

"True, Kaname-sama. But the rock came from my right. So they must have changed their position because we already figured out that they are the ones causing the ruckus. " I said. Hah! Take that, everyone. No one will ever oppose to that!

I saw Kaname-sama roll his eyes. "Perhaps they are on the same area and they have a sling shot and the rock zigzagged in the air, making it appear that they are on your right."

Okay, what?

*Outside the restaurant*

"Dammit! Kuran-senpai figured that one out! Plan C!" The girl wearing a black shirt with 'Eternal-Bluerose-Yuri' written on it.

"My turn!" Another girl with 'Mitsuki-chi' written in her shirt said.

*Back inside the restaurant*

All of us have our mouths open ajar. Say what? A rock dodging other people and objects just to hit me on my head? WTF?! Is that even possible? And seeing that it's Kaname-sama, THE Kaname-sama, who said this, it's even more... Woah... It took us all off guard.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? I intended that as a joke." Kaname-sama said. Oh. So it is a joke. I almost believed that a rock flying in mid-air can possibly take left and right turns.

"Oh." All of us said in unison.

"Here's the bill, sir." The waiter said, setting the tray on the table. Did we asked for the bill already?

"But we did not asked for the bill yet." Kaname-sama said.

"Is that so? Well, my apologies, sir but-"

"Give the blond the letter, you idiot!" We all heard the raspy whisper coming from the same direction I had pointed earlier. Hmm... Maybe they already went back there.

The man did as the whisperer had said. He got a folded piece of paper from the tray and gave it to me. I mumbled a 'thanks' and unfolded the letter. Everybody, including the waiter, was peeking at the paper to catch a glimpse.

_Aidou-senpai,_

_If you don't want to get in trouble, you better step out of the restaurant alone._

_In case you don't know, this is a threat. So get threatened._

_Anyway, do as you are told and no harm will be done._

_xoxo_

_A fan of yours._

_PS_

_Mind bring us some food here? We're hungry. We've been spying on you for the last 2 hours and we haven't had our dinner yet. So some food will be good too. Oh! And drinks too if you don't mind. I like juice though. So don't think about getting me soft drinks. Okay? Thanks!_

"I think they're threatening you." Yuuk-sama said. Yuuki-sama is really dense... That's the main thing that did not change about her. I wonder how Kaname-sama, Kiryuu, Yagari-sensei and Cross-rijicho can survive living with such a dense girl? And I wonder how Yori can stand hanging out with her?

...

Again, we did not just have this conversation.

"I think they want to kidnap me." I said after a few seconds.

"Hanabusa, if they want to kidnap you, why would they write you a letter?" Yori said. True... If they're kidnapping me, why would I need to be informed? Anyway, this is stupid.

"This is stupid." I said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Yori asked, concern in her eyes.

"Out. I'm gonna tell them to stop bothering us." I said, walking towards the entrance/exit.

"Okay." Yori said. Okay, in all honesty, I'm expecting her to stop me. Like 'Don't go outside' or 'Stay here. You could get hurt.' But no... All she said is 'Okay' and she said it in a plain voice that does not seem to hold any concern.

"Hanabusa?" I turned my head to her direction to see her eyes filled with concern. "Be careful." I smiled. So she does care about me.

I continued to walk towards the entrance/exit and outside, I saw a girl with 'Mitsuki-chi' written on her shirt. I walked out of the restaurant and she escorted me to a less populated area.

"Aidou-senpai, tehre is something you need to know." 'AmayaElika' said.

"What is it? Is it that important that you have to make me think I'm hearing things, throw a rock at my head, and write me a threat?" I said, facing all the three girls.

"Mira is..." 'Eternal-Bluerose-Yuri' said

"After you and Yori-chan..." 'Mitsuki-chi' continued.

"She wants to ruin your dinner date..." 'AmayaElika' said... What is this? A game of 'Finish the Sentence' or something?

"That's why, you have to leave this place..." 'Eternal-Bluerose-Yuri' said.

"Because she's already on her way here." 'Mitsuki-chi' finished the entire statement.

"What? You can't be serious! How did she knew that we have a diner date?" I asked. Seriously, how did she knew that we have a dinner date? She's like an ultimately creepy possessive stalker that will not stop unless I go out with her... So not happening.

"She has us to keep an eye on you." 'AmayaElika' said.

"We've been monitoring you ever since you fired her." 'Eternal-Bluerose-Yuri' said.

"So please, Aidou-senpai. Change venues. Don't go home yet. She will surely look there." 'Mitsuki-chi' said.

"Why are you helping me if you're with her in this game?" I asked suspiciously. This may be another trap.

"Because we think she has gone too far as to hurt Yori-chan." 'AmayaElika' said.

"What?!" I exclaimed. Nobody dare hurt her unless they want to die... Don't get me wrong. I'm saving myself a punishment form Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama and a pretty secretary.

"Her plan is to lure her out," 'Eternal-Bluerose-Yuri' said.

"Kidnap her," 'Mitsuki-chi' said.

"And go and rape you to death." 'AmayaElika' said. I stared at them as if they were crazy.

"You're joking, right?" I said, the 'are you guys nuts' look still in tact.

"No, we're not. Please, Aidou-senpai. You have to go like ASAP. She will be here in exactly 12 minutes 42 seconds." 'Eternal-Bluerose-Yuri' said.

"This is not a joke?" I asked, still not trusting them. How can you trust someone who made you think you're hearing things, throw a rock at your head and give you a note that threats you?

"Not a joke." 'Mitsuki-chi' said.

"And you're helping me?" I asked, my suspicion about them slightly getting washed away.

"Yes." 'AmayaElika' said.

"And you're not those obsessed fangirls ready to pounce on me?" I asked my last question.

"No. But we're you're fans." 'Eternal-Bluerose-Yuri' said.

"Okay. I'm trusting you guys. Just make sure you are not planning a huge joke on me and Yo-"

"Just go, Aidou-senpai! Mira will be here within 10 minutes 20 seconds!" 'Mitsuki-chi' said, pushing me towards the entrance/exit of the restaurant.

"Okay okay! I'm going! No need to be pushy." I said, making 'Mitsuki-chi' to stop pushing me.

"Oh, here. Since I did not bring any food with me and you're helping me escape Mira, this is for the three of you." I said as I got a a check from my checkbook... Or whatever you call this thing. Uh-uh. I'm not telling you the amount.

"A-Aidou-senpai, you don't-" 'AmayaElika' started to protest but I cut her off.

"Just accept it. I know you guys haven't have any food yet. So go buy yourselves something to eat with that check." I said, putting the check on to 'Eternal-Bluerose-Yuri' hands.

"Thank you, Aidou-senpai." 'Eternal-Bluerose-Yuri' said.

"Thank you!" 'Mitsuki-chi' said.

"No problem. It's the least I can do for saving my butt from my crazy ex-secretary." And here I was, thinking that I'm going crazy where there's someone out there crazier than me.

"No problem. Now go get the rest and get out of this place. Mira will be here in exactly 8 minutes." 'AmayaElika' said, pushing me towards the interior of the restaurant but I stopped her because I'm capable of walking there myself.

"Thank you!" I called out to them.

"You're welcome!" The three of them called back.

I walked back to my seat to find that Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama and Yori all held the concern in their eyes.

"Aidou-kun, did they hurt you?" Yuuki-sama said once I'm standing in front of our table.

"No, but they gave me a warning. My ex-secratary a.k.a. obsessed fangirl of mine, is on her way to cause Yori harm. And they've told me to get out of this place because she's on her way here. And that she will be here in exactly... 7 minutes." I said all in one breath. They looked at me as if I'm crazy. But when they saw the seriousness of my face and the seriousness of my tone, alas, they believed me.

"Well then, where do you suppose we go, seeing that you can't head home yet because she will go after you there?" Kaname-sama said, totally reading my mind.

"I was thinking that we go to a bar. But I don't know if Yuuki-sama and Yori drink." I said. Yes. All I want to do right now is get drunk and forget the lunacy that I'm currently in.

"Yes, I drink, right onii-sama?" Yuuki-sama said, using her 'say yes or else' tone.

"Yes... Yuuki drinks like a mad man..." Kaname-sama said. Wow. Even that works on Kaname-sama.

"How about you, Yori?" I asked. Hey I have to consider my _girlfriend's _likes and dislikes.

"Yeah. Sure. But not too much. I don't want my parents to think that I lied about the date to go with a guy to get drunk." Yori said.

"Well then, off to the bar we go." I said. Kaname-sama called for the waiter for the bill which the waiter promptly brought over in a tray. Kaname-sama paid for it (since he said dinner's on him) and we all went out of the restaurant with 2 minutes to spare.

Hmm... I wonder if Akatsuki, Ruka, Shiki and Rima will be there? And Ichijou-san? But... Didn't he said that he will be at the restaurant? Oh wells. We're talking about Ichijou-san. His mind changes faster than the weather.

"Aidou, what bar are we exactly going?" Kaname-sama asked, holding the door open for Yuuki-sama.

"Oh the bar where me and Akatsuki usually go to hang out. It's a few blocks from here." I said, closing the passanger's door after Yori climbed in.

"Well then, take the lead, Aidou." Kaname-sama said as he climbed the driver's seat. I did the same and off we go to get drunk.

* * *

**Author's rambling area: I don't drink and I haven't been into a bar. But since a bar will be really necessary to twist the story to a full (or half or quarter) AidOri, I have to put this one up. :D**

**The stalking wasn't for a bad cause, now wasn't it? It's to warn Aidou to get the hell out of there before he gets raped. But then, when they all get to the bar, I wonder what will happen?**

**You wanna know? Well then, ...**

**Aidou: *while driving* Review everyone!**

**Yori: Hanabusa, who are you talking to?**

**Aidou: Uhm... The mosquitoes! Yeah, the mosquitoes, Yori. I'm talking to mosquitoes.  
**


	14. Chapter 11: At The Bar

**Author's rambling space: I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been busy doing nothing these days. And I have to re-align my thoughts for this chapter in order for them to make sense.**

**Anyways, I have an upcoming fanfic. It's a cross-over between Ouran High School Host Club and Vampire Knight. I hope you guys would take time to read it once I've posted it here. :D  
**

**Anyway, I want to thank the following people who reviewed the previous chapter:**

**AidoRockz - Yay for the previous one!^_^ I thought that I will not be able to finish it, but, I made it! :D**

**Vampire Maddy - I'm glad you liked those parts. ^_^. And yes. A bar will be the most fitting place for the 'kiss scene'. If not inside the bar, maybe after they go to the bar. Also, thank you for telling me what metrosexual is. Yes. Kaname is indeed a metrosexual man. :D  
**

**Amethyst Lynn Willow - Perhaps that will be put into action. *winks**

**Ayumi Sakura - Trish!! I miss you! Damn you for transferring schools... *sniff* ... And if you're going to Japan, mind putting me in your luggage? I promise we will not get caught. :D**

**XxbLuE-kIttYxX - Do I even have to say anything to you? **

**Rima TouyaXxSenrixX - Don't worry. We will all surpass the time when we are under drinking age. :D  
**

**Anyways, on with the chapter! Although, for this one, I have some warnings. There MIGHT be some yaoi (guy to guy) *cough* KanZe and implied KaienXYagari*cough*. But don't worry. It's just for the humor and will certainly not ruin the pairing because, hey, all of them are drunk and are unaware of they are doing. But don't worry, people who are against yaoi. I'm going to put a notice if what you're about to read contains yaoi so you can skip that part and carry on with the rest of the story.  
**

**Let the chapter begin!**

**~ I don't own Vampire Knight.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: At The Bar**

So the four of us have made it to the bar in a span of 15 minutes. It's not really far from the restaurant. It's just 20 blocks from the restaurant. But due to the fact that it's Valentine's Day, there's traffic. And we got caught in it.

Anyway, we parked to the nearest parking space and, oh. Is that Akatsuki's car? Oh wells. I don't really care about it.

The four of us went inside. We weren't stopped by the bouncer since I'm a regular here (I come here every Friday and Saturday with Akatsuki) and the bouncer is a friend of mine and Akatsuki's and have figured out that the people I'm with are friends of mine. Anyway, as soon as we stepped in, our eyes met the sight you usually see when you go inside a bar, our noses caught the scent of alcohol and cigarettes in the air, and our ears was met by the sound of the loud music blasting from the stereo.

This is not the most expensive of bars but this is not the cheapest you can find near alleys. Anyway, we all took a seat where the bartender is (I don't know what you call it but it looks like a counter with a shelf full of alcoholic drinks)

"Hey there, Aidou!" Phil, the bartender and another friend of mine and Akatsuki's, greeted me with his usual cheery self. "Your friends?"

"Yup." I said. Then I noticed his eyes look on a different person.

"Whose the cutie?" he asked, looking at Yori whom I can see slightly blushing at the remark.

"Oh, this is Yori, my girlfriend... Well, not really. It's just for Valentine's." I said, smiling.

"Cute. Although you said you're going to give up your playboy image..." He trailed off while shaking his head. "Anyway, what would you guys want to drink?"

"I'll have the usual brandy I order." I said. "How about you, Kaname-sama?"

"I'll have your most expensive wine please. Doesn't matter if it's red or white as long as it's the best you've got." Kaname-sama said.

"Wine? I bet you will get drunk on your first glass." We all heard that familiar broody voice.

"Shut up, Zero." Kaname-sama said, glaring daggers at Kiryuu.

"Zero, what are you doing here?" Yuuki-sama asked.

"I'm going to have a couple of drinks.. What does it look like?" Kiryuu said, sitting next to Yori.

"I'm going to have 3 bottles of beer, please." Kiryuu said. Wow. So he does know how to say please. So un-Kiryuu like.

"An entire bottle of vodka, the most expensive you have." Yuuki-sama said. I noticed Yori hasn't ordered yet.

"What would you like to drink, Yori?" I asked her, glancing at her short figure beside me.

"I'm just going to have pineapple juice, thank you very much." She said.

"Yori-chan, you're in a bar and you want pineapple juice?" Yuuki-sama exclaimed like it's a big deal.

"Chill, Yuuki. I'm going to have juice first before I drink any alcoholic drink." Yori sighed. Yuuki-sama tends to over react on things sometimes.

"Okie dokie." Phil said and went to get our drinks.

"So..." Yuuki-sama said, drawing circles on the counter.

"Yuuki, don't even try to start speaking in broken sentences." Kiryuu said.

"Actually, I'm opening up a topic. Why are you here?" Yuuki-sama said, turning to look at Kiryuu.

"Have you been listening to me or did my words passed through one ear and went out the other?" Kiryuu said. This guy seriously have issues regarding respect to people of higher authority.

"No, Zero. It's surprising to see you in this kind of place since you don't look like the type who drinks." Yuuki-sama said.

"Yuuki, would you like to be stuck in a house with two men doing something indecent?" Kiryuu said.

"Depends on what they're doing." Yuuki-sama shrugged.

"What if they're planning to have sex?" Kiryuu asked.

"Of course I'll stay. Who will be there to video tape their activity?" Yuuki-sama said as if it's really that obvious. Well, it is since we're talking about Yuuki-sama.

"Seriously, Yuuki. You need to get rid of those perverted things that are lurking in your mind." Kiryuu said. Wow. What we can only do is listen to their exchange.

"Can't. They're one of my prized possessions." Yuuki-sama said just when Phil arrived with our drinks.

"Here's the bottle of wine for our gentleman," Phil said, putting the bottle of white wine and the wine glass in front of Kaname-sama.

"Thank you." Kaname-sama mumbled.

"Here's the bottle of vodka for our beautiful lady." Phil put the bottle of vodka and a glass but he was stopped by Yuuki-sama.

"Oh you need to put a glass. I won't use it anyway." Yuuki-sama said.

"Okay then." Phil said, taking the glass.

"Here's pineapple juice for our cute lady here." Phil winked and placed the tall glass of pineapple juice in front of Yori.

"Thank you." Yori mumbled and took a sip.

"Here's the three bottles of beer our broody gentleman here ordered." Phil said and placed the three bottles and a glass in front of Kiryuu.

"Thanks but I don't need a glass." Kiryuu said, pushing the glass back at Phil. Wow. Kiryuu has serious VOOC (Very Out Of Character) issues tonight. I don't know that he knows words like 'Please' and 'Thanks'.

"Okie dokie." Phil said and took the glass.

"And here's your brandy, Aidou-kun." Phil said, placing my usual brand of brandy and a glass in front of me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Now, if you would all excuse me. I have to tend to other customers. Call me if you guys need anything else." Phil said and walked away.

I opened my bottle of brandy, poured a desirable amount on my glass, and drank it all in one gulp. I can't help but take a glance on the others. Kaname-sama is on his first glass. Yuuki-sama is... Wait... What? Yuuki-sama has already drank 1/4 of the entire bottle. Kiryuu is snickering and... Wow... He's already done on his first bottle... And the bottles aren't really small. And Yori is still sipping her juice quietly.

"So..." Yuuki-sama said, swaying her half-empty bottle of vodka. Say what? The bottle is HUGE! And she already downed half of it!

"What is it this time, Yuuki?" Kiryuu asked, his tone still sober. And he had downed a bottle and a half.

"Geez, Zero. You're such a grump... I was going to ask you if you would like to dance... But since you're such a grump-"

"Let's dance." Kiryuu said and lead (more like dragged) Yuuki-sama to the dance floor. I could have sworn that I saw flames in Kaname-sama's eyes when Yuuki-sama asked Kiryuu instead of him.

"U-Uhm... Kaname-sama... A-are you alright?" I asked, being very very careful. Who knows what Kaname-sama can do if he has alcohol in his system?

*insert mental image of Kaname-sama destroying Kiryuu. Just take something from The Terminator.*

...

That's... Rather... disturbing...

"Excuse me." Kaname-sama called for Phil. Phil took a glance then approached Kaname-sama.

"What can I do for you, sir?" Phil said, smooth as always.

"I'd like to have 3 bottles of Vodka and 5 bottles of beer." Kaname-said. Okay. Is is just me or are there really flames burning in Kaname-sama's eyes? Probably I'm starting to hallucinate because of the brandy... Or not...

"K-Kaname-sama, don't you think that's... too much?" I asked.

"Nothing is ever too much for a vampire." Kaname-sama said, at the same time, Phil arrived with his drinks. Well, that was fast.

"Thanks." Kaname-sama mumbled then proceeded to open one bottle of vodka. Then he mumbled something on a very low tone. but since I'm a vampire, I caught a few words of what he's mumbling.

"That Kiryuu... Who does he think he is?" Kaname-sama mumbled before taking one huge gulp of his vodka. After what seemed like forever, Kaname-sama put down his almost empty bottle. I can still see the flames in his eyes. Can flames possibly occur in our eyes? Well, we exist so why can't flames in our eyes?

"What are you staring at, Aidou?" Kaname-sama's voice sound so hoarse and raspy. Is this really Kaname-sama I'm really looking at?

"N-Nothing, Kaname-sama." I said. Then I looked at the bottles in front of me. This night is so weird.

I took the opened bottle of brandy and drank it with all my might. Wow. I did it! I finished a half-bottle of brandy in one gulp. Yay! I did it! I-

"Hanabusa, don't get too drunk. We might not be able to go home without getting into trouble." Yori said. I looked at her and noticed that she is now sipping a glass of red wine.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to get drunk." I smiled. She just looked away and took a sip of her wine. That's all. I was kind of expecting her to smile back at me. This girl doesn't seem the type to smile a lot. Well, she only smiles when Yuuki-sama is around. Who wouldn't blame her? Yuuki-sama is like the life of the party. So if you're celebrating your birthday and you need a clown, just call Yuuki-sama.

...

I did NOT just say that in my head. Perhaps this is the side effect of drinking a half-empty bottle of vodka in one gulp. Yes. That must be it. The alcohol is making me think such scandalous thoughts. Anyway, you will not say any of these thoughts to Yuuki-sama, got it?

I can't help but look at the dance floor to look for Yuuki-sama. After a few seconds of scanning the area, there! I found her dancing with Kiryuu. It's a slow dance so Yuuki-sama has her arms wrapped around Kiryuu while Kiryuu has his around Yuuki-sama. After 5 seconds of staring at them, Kiryuu's head snapped at Kaname-sama's direction and at the same moment Kaname-sama was looking at them with a glare on his eyes, his whole features ready for combat. I turned to look at Kiryuu, who is currently smirking at Kaname-sama's expression.

Kaname-sama looked away from Kiryuu with a glare on his eyes. He opened a bottle of beer and quickly finished it in a span of 30 seconds. Then, he immediately opened a bottle of vodka and downed it as quick as the bottle of beer. He continue this 30-second-drinking-session until he had downed all the bottles of alcohol he ordered, including the wine bottle. Well, looks like the 7 bottles of alcohol weren't enough for him to hold his anger. He called Phil again and ordered 10 more bottles of beer.

"Well, well, well. Look who's getting drunk." Kiryuu taunted as he and Yuuki-sama went back to their respective seats.

"Shut up, Kiryuu." Kaname-sama snapped at him.

"No need to be jealous, Kuran. I just danced with Yuuki. That's all." Kiryuu said, opening a bottle of beer.

"Whatever." Kaname-sama said. Phil arrived with Kaname-sama's order. Kaname-sama opened a bottle and drank it in one gulp.

"Onii-sama, you know that drunk driving is against the law, right?" Yuuki-sama said.

"I know. And I'm not drunk." Kaname-sama said after he finished the bottle of beer. Then he opened another one and drank it again in one gulp.

"Wow. So you actually have the guts when it comes to drinking alcohol." Kiryuu said. "You on for a challenge?"

"I'm on. You'll probably get defeated anyway." Kaname-sama said, accepting Kiryuu's challenge.

"The winner will get a kiss on the lips!" Yuuki-sama piped in.

"Let's do this." Kiryuu said, then he called Phil and ordered 12 bottles of beer. 2 are for Kaname-sama and the rest are for him. No we have a total of 20 beer bottles. Anyway, I'm not really interested, seeing that I've already seen Kaname-sama down 7 bottles of alcoholic drinks in just 210 seconds.

"Hey, cutie. What's your name?" I heard a drunk man's voice from my right. Instantly, my head snapped towards that direction. I saw a man who looks like he's on crack, leaning towards Yori's direction.

What does a noble do in situations like this? He jumps in front of the woman and threat the enemy.

"Stay away from her." I snarled dangerously at the man.

"Who you? Her sugar-daddy?" The man said, clearly fuming me. Does he want to go home with a broken nose?

"No. I'm her boyfriend, idiot." I said, clentching my fists tightly to avoid punching this a-hole on the face.

"Well, then. Why don't we go share this cutie." Another man said, rudely grabbing Yori's arm. I quickly snatched Yori back from the jerk. I saw that there are 4 of them.

"Like I said, stay away from her unless you want to go home with a broken limb." I said, glaring daggers at the a-holes.

"Who do you think you are, idiot?" The guy who grabbed Yori's arm attempted to punch me but I dodged quickly, making him hit Kiryuu instead.

"Who the f-ck just punched me?" Kiryuu said, growing dark auras around him. I could have laughed but since this a very serious matter (Yori being harassed, not Kiryuu being punched and getting pissed off), I don't have time for laughs.

"Well, you're being tough, eh? How about we go settle this outside?" Another guy said.

"Why don't we settle it now, a-hole." Kiryuu said, punching the man on the face. I know this guy has a short fuse but I know that he can control his actions. Perhaps this is what happens when you drink 10 bottles of beer straight. No. I must no get distracted. I'm on 'I'm a noble vampire' mode. No time for idle chit-chat.

The bastards all looked at the man who just got punched by Kiryuu and then, with a pissed expression, they all began to attack Kiryuu... and me. But before anything else gets worse, the bouncers arrived.

"That a-hole started it!" The man from the bastardic (if there is such word) group said as he and the rest are being held by the bouncers.

"F-ck you, you punched me!" Kiryuu said. We're not being held because we're totally honest.

"They started it, Joe. They were trying to harass my girlfriend." I said calmly, still hiding Yori behind my back.

"Well, then. I will have to kick you out." Joe said, dragging the four with him and Stephen.

"Assholes..." Kiryuu mumbles as he sat back to his chair. "Shall we continue, Kuran?"

"Let's continue, Kiryuu." Kaname-sama said. I, however, am not content that those bastards got kicked out. If there is a better thing to be done to them, that is to be beaten to pulp.

"Uhm... Hanabusa. It's okay now. You can let go of my hand now." Yori said. I glanced down at my hand and, sure enough, I'm still clutching her hand like there's no tomorrow.

"I-I'm sorry... It's just that... No man should ever do that to a girl. It's un-gentlemanly like." I mumbled, while both of us sat back down. We were quietly drinking our drinks until-

"We have a winner!" Yuuki-sama announced. Both me and Yori looked to see that Kiryuu has a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Hah! I won! Now, where's my kiss?" He said enthusiastically. Kiryuu has some very serious OOC issues tonight.

Yuuki-sama tip-toed in order for her to reach Kiryuu. I can't balme her. That guy is tall. Anyway, Kaname-sama looked like he wanted to break Kiryuu's neck. But he knows better. He agreed to this challenge and accepted the consequences. That's why, he has to bear his fiance being kissed by another man.

*Inside Kuran Kaname's head*

That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard.

*breathes*

That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard. That bastard.

*short break*

It's okay, Kaname. It's just Yuuki's childhood friend kissing her. Nothing more. And besides, it's just a... peck on the... lips...

*Back to reality*

Uhm... Woah. I though it's just a simple peck on the lips. But what the two are doing... Uhm... You wanna know? Well, they're making out... In front of Kaname-sama. Speaking of Kaname-sama... I looked at him to find him... Turned to stone... Poor man... He has it tough tonight.

*Inside Kuran Kaname's head*

That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him.

*breathes*

That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him.

...

And lots more thoughts about killing a man named Kiryuu Zero.

*Back to reality*

"Uhm... Hanabusa..." Yori called.

"Hmm? What is it?" I asked, looking at her.

"Thanks." She said. And then, she stood up and gave me a kiss... On the cheeks. I have to admit, I blushed at that. She sat back on her chair slightly blushing for what she just did.

"This is the second thime you have saved my life. So thank you." She said, looking down at the floor.

"No problem." I smiled. Wait... What? The second one? When was the first one? I'm confused...

*Inside Kuran Kaname's mind*

That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him. That bastard. I'm going to kill him.

* * *

**Author's rambling area: So... Liked the chapter? Yes or No? Tell it to me throught your reviews. ^_^**

**Oh, this is just part one. Part two is currently on the making. ^_^**

**And maybe that's where the yaoi will appear. Again, there will be a notice.**

**The ZeKi part? Well, I can't resist. I'm a ZeKi fan. So I threw a lil bit ZeKi. But don't worry. It's just for the sake of the game. So no offence, KanaYuuki fans.**

**Anyway, I don't want to make this way A/N too long. So review everyone! Aidou's busy thinking way way way way way way way back in time. :D**

**Oh, again, I have an upcoming cross-over between Ouran High School Host Club and Vampire Knight. I hope you will all take the time to read it once it is posted here. ^_^  
**


	15. At The Bar

**Author's Note: Yay! Update! I want to thank the following for reviewing the previous chapter.**

**AidoRockz - I'm glad you find the previous chapter funny. The 'Inside Kuran Kaname's head' parts were random so I just copied and pasted the same statement. ^_^**

**Amethyst Lynn Willow - Yay! Part 2 is here. ^_^ Thank you for loving the previous one. Hope you'll love this one as well. :D**

**Mitsuki-chi - I don't think I can kill such a sexy man like Kiryuu Zero. So I'll just keep him for myself. Don't worry. That moment will come... ^_^. I also miss your story so you better update. :D. And I've already read 48.2. So cool! Kya!!**

**queenofspades19 - Let's cheer for Zero! *Cheers with queenofspades19***

**XxbLuE-kIttYxX - ...**

**Rima TouyaXxSenrixX - *pats your back* I know it's painful but don't worry. That's just one ZeKi out of the many KanaYuukis in this story. And after this is the KanaYuuki special (or I think it's ShIma or RuKain... I don't know). And yes. Kaname is a metrosexual man. And he got it from his pretty uncle Rido. ^_^ *Is a Rido (*cough*rabid*cough*) fan***

**fan-of-fantasy forever - Wee! I'm glad I can make people laugh. ^_^**

**Thank you so much for the reviewers. You guys keep me motivated to write. ^_^  
**

**Anyways, on with the chapter!**

** ~ If I owned Vampire Knight I will make my claim on Kiryuu Zero, Kuran Kaname, Kuran Haruka and Kuran Rido.**

**~ Please do not try drinking alcohol if you're under drinking age. If you are on your legal drinking age, please drink accordingly. Remember, alcohol is not a solution to problems.**

**~Yaoi on some parts. Don't worry. There will be a notice to avoid any eyes, skins and other body parts burning. (Gomen. The yaoi fan girl in me just won't shut up.)  
**

**

* * *

**

**At The Bar**

**Viewed/Read/Watched/Whatever on the (Crazy and Sleepy) Writer's POV  
**

**_One hour 12 minutes 54 seconds 38 bottles of alcohol for Kaname 40 bottles of alcohol for Zero 20 bottles of alcohol for Yuuki 25 bottles of alcohol for Aidou and 2 tall glasses of pineapple juice and one bottle of wine for Yori later..._**

"So..." Yuuki said, playing with her bottle.

"What?" Zero said, chugging down his 41st bottle.

"I was thinking that it will be more fun if Akatuski-kun, Shiki-kun, Ruka-chan and Rima-chan are here." Yuuki said.

Like how ninjas can hide in the dark then a light being switched on, all of them (except Yori) felt the presence of the four vampires mentioned.

"You called for us, Yuuki-sama?" Ruka said. Their heads turned to their direction.

"Ah!! Ruka-chan, Akatsuki-kun! Shiki-kun, Rima-chan! How did you know that we're here? Are you guys psychic?" Yuuki squealed in delight now that she can hang out with more people of the same gender.

"No, Yuuki-sama. We're sitting behind you and we can perfectly hear what you're saying." Rima said. Strange that they did not notice them sitting there.

"How come we didn't saw you guys when we entered?" Aidou asked. Hmm... Maybe vampires are starting to appear out-of-nowhere nowadays. Perhaps I shall make a chapter wherein everybody appears out of nowhere.

"That's because we've been dancing when you entered, Hanabusa." Akatsuki said.

"Oh." Aidou said.

"Yori-chan, let's dance!" Yuuki said, pulling (dragging) Yori to the dance floor.

"Hanabusa, I never knew you were dating Yori-chan." Ruka said to Aidou.

"Well, it's just for tonight really." Aidou said, scratching the back of his head.

"You're still a playboy after all these years..." Ruka said, sound so distant. I didn't know that Ruka can also be distant.

"I've changed. It's just that... I did not know what came to me when I asked her that favor." Aidou said, downing his 26th bottle.

"You're still a playboy." Ruka said.

"Where's Rima and Shiki?" Aidou asked, wanting to dismiss the subject.

"They're dancing." Ruka said, pointing at the direction of the two models. If you want me to describe how they dance, too bad because I'm too lazy. Just imagine Shiki back-diving and Rima swaying to the music like there's no tomorrow... Oops... I just described how they dance.

Anyhow, if you are all wondering where Kaname and Zero are, they are currently having their 3rd drinking contest for the night. Well, the contest haven't started yet because they are currently waiting for their drinks. The referee for their match is no other than the great Akatsuki Kain. Lucky him for always bring a timer. He has Shiki, who just finished dancing, to help him do the timing. Akatsuki will be keeping track of Kaname's time while Shiki will keep track of Zero's.

"I'm surprised that Kaname-sama is not yet drunk and still has the guts to have a drinking contest with Kiryuu... Again." Aidou said, at the same time a waiter (or whoever that man is) came with 2 trays of beer.

"Whoever finishes his tray first will be proclaimed the winner of this very silly contest." Akatsuki said. Not only he is a referee, he is also a commentator so he has this microphone used in commentating.

"Both men ready?" Akatsuki asked, looking from Kaname to Zero and from Zero to Kaname.

"Ready." Kaname said.

"Ready." Zero said.

"Then, begin!" Akatsuki said, pressing the 'Start' in the timer. Both men started chugging the first bottle they touch. This went on for just 10 minutes with people gathered around them and chanting.

"The winner for this with the time of... Shiki, how many minutes did it took for Kiryuu to finish his tray?" Akatsuki said, turning to his co-timer.

"Was I supposed to time Kiryuu?" Shiki asked innocently.

"Shiki, did you pressed the 'Start' button?" Rima asked.

"No." Shiki said.

"Screw this. We have to do it again!" Zero said. "Waiter! 2 more trays of beer, please!"

"..." Aidou and Ruka are currently out of words right now. Please come back again later.

"Wow! Kaname-niisama! You finished an entire tray!" Yuuki squealed, joining the crowd.

"Aren't you guys starting to feel drunk?" Yori asked, peeking at the 2 vampires. I was gonna write peeping but that one sounds so perverted. It's like somebody's changing his/her clothes then a stranger randomly appears and peep through a hole. Moving on.

"No." Kaname said.

"Nope." Zero said. Both of them are looking at each other as if they're going to pounce the other any second now.

Anyhow, Ruka and Aidou finally decided to join the crowd circled around Kaname and Zero, the drunkards. The second batch arrived and the contest started. This time, Shiki pressed the start button of his timer.

"And the winner for this one is... Shoot! I forgot to press the 'Start' button." Akatsuki said.

"Damn it! Waiter, 2 more trays here!" Kaname said.

And the trays arrived and the contest started for the third time. This time, both of them made sure they pressed the 'Start' button.

14 minutes later...

"And the winner for this one with the time of-" Akatsuki began but Shiki shrieked.

"I forgot to press stop!" He said.

"Again!!" Zero said. This time, the waiter is prepared. He brought the fourth batch of beer. Again they started the contest. Both timers pressed the 'Start' button.

"Uhm... I forgot to press the 'Stop' button." Akatsuki said. Being a timer/referee/commentator sure is tough job. Kaname snapped his finger and the waiter brought the fifth tray. By this time, both males are drunk. Not really drunk but they can feel the alcohol kicking in. Who would blame Kaname and Zero? Kaname had already downed 134 bottles while Zero already drunk 137 bottles. Oh well. They're vampires. They can manage.

"Begin!" Akatsuki said, he and Shiki pressing the 'Start' button. Both Kaname and Zero began drinking the bottles from their respective trays.

"Wow... This two are tough!" Aidou said. Ruka looked at him questionably. "The moment we stepped here, they started to have a drinking contest. Apparently, Kaname-sama lost to Kiryuu once and Kiryuu lost to Kaname-sama once. So now, they're having a re-match to see who will win."

"Oh." Ruka said.

"And I bet the two of them will get a very major hangover tomorrow." Rima piped in.

"Who would not get a hangover after drinking 130 something bottles of beer?" Yuuki said, joining the conversation.

"Vampires?" Yori answered Yuuki's question.

"Nope. Even vampires have a hangover." Yuuki said.

"Have you gotten a hangover, Yuuki?" yori asked.

"No, but Zero did. He was angsting so much so he decided to go and drink. Then he had a hang over." Yuuki said.

"When was it, Yuuki-sama?" Rima asked.

"7 years ago when his pet fish died and when his pet spider got thrown by Kaname-nisama." Yuuki said.

"Why did Kaname-sama threw the spider?" Ruka asked.

"Because he's arachnophobic. And that resulted to Zero hating Kaname-nisama more and him becoming misanthropic... Not exactly since he only hates Onii-sama." Yuuki said. [Vocab : arachnophobic - person who hates spiders ; misanthropic - person who hates mankind]

"Oh." All of them said in unison.

"We have a winner!" Akatsuki announced. Yuuki, Aidou, Ruka, Yori and Rima's heads looked up to see Zero... Dancing around like an idiot while shouting 'I won! I won!'

"Damn it." Kaname muttered. The crowd finally dispersed and went back to what they were doing. Yuuki, Ruka, Rima and Yori all went to drink some more (except Yori. She's just going to watch). Kaname, Aidou, Shiki and Akatsuki all drank together. And Zero went missing after he won the contest.

"So... How's everybody doing?" Yuuki asked, pouring herself a drink.

"Fine." Rima said, playing with her glass.

"Alright." Ruka said, staring at her glass.

"Okay, I guess." Yori said, resting her chin on her hand that is resting on the table.

"How're you, Yuuki-sama?" Ruka asked.

"Fine." Yuuki said. "How's your life with your partners?"

"Shiki's still his usual self. Quiet, always sleepy, food-loving self." Rima said, drinking a glass.

"Akatsuki is still Akatsuki. Nothing much changed about him. He's still his usual silent but romantic self." Ruka said.

"How about you, Yori-chan?" Yuuki asked. "How is Aidou-kun treating you tonight?"

"Well, he's being a gentleman. He picked me up from my house, defended me from perverts, and he'll be the one to take care of my expenses for whatever I'm going to buy tonight." Yori said.

"Kya~!" Yuuki fangirled.

"How about you, Yuuki-sama? How are you with Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked.

"Well, he's a jerk because he said he wants to kill Zero because 'he's being such an annoying brat' when he is one himself." Yuuki said as loud as she could. "And he ruined my favorite dress! And now, I hate him for that."

Unfortunately, Kaname heard Yuuki loud and clear. That resulted to him angsting and drinking more alcohol.

"There, there, Kaname-sama. It's okay." Shiki re-assured his cousin.

"No, it's not okay Shiki. It's not! My fiance hates me... And maybe she will leave me for Kiryuu..." Kaname said, chugging down an entire bottle in one gulp.

"Kaname-sama, maybe she's just joking-" Akatsuki began but was cut when they all heard Yuuki's declaration.

"And I'm not joking about the fact that I hate Kaname-niisama." Yuuki said, more louder than her first statement.

"Well, maybe she's just..." Aidou began.

"No. It's okay. I'm fine with Yuuki hating me. After all, now that she hates me, I'm going to forget about buying her a cute kitty complete with sandbox and a cute collar with a bell dangling from it. Oh, did I mention that I'm also going to buy it a cute bowl? Well, that's too bad because it's no longer happening." Kaname said in a very loud voice. Yuuki stopped whatever it is she's going to say and looked at Kaname.

"Do you guys know how hot and awesome Kaname-niisama is?" Yuuki said, still in a loud voice.

_This girl... Is so dense... _All of them thought at the same time.

* * *

**NOTICE: The following section below contains yaoi. You may either read that part or skip it. It's up to you. If you don't want to read it, then look for the next notice.**

**

* * *

**"Hhheeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Zero slurred as he approached the male vampires. "Yuuki, that you?"

All the male vampires just blinked at him as if he was stupid. Well, right now, he is, because he's obviously talking to Kaname. Zero sat on Kaname's lap and continued drinking the bottle that he's currently holding.

"Yuuki, did you cut your hair?" Zero asked Kaname but Zero prefers to call him Yuuki. _This guy is so stupid. _Aidou thought to himself as he drank a bottle.

"Uhm, no?" Kaname said, unsure of what to do. If he threw Zero off of his lap, Yuuki will scold him. If he told him he's not Yuuki, who knows what Zero might do to him. If he called Yuuki, she'll say that just let him be. For short, Kaname has no escape but to play along.

"Yuuki, why is your voice deep? Are you playing Kaname again?" Zero said, caressing his 'assuming this is Yuuki's cheek.

"Uhm, yes?" Kaname said, starting to feel awkward. None of the other male vampires wanted to tell Kiryuu to back off. Well, Shiki really has no interest on telling Zero to stop it. He wants to see where it will lead. Akatsuki is too bored to even think about stopping him. And it all ends up Aidou not having anyone to back him up so he just shut his mouth and drank his drink and pretended not see Zero harassing Kaname.

"Oh. Okay." Zero said and chugged down the rest of his bottle. "Can I have some more?"

"Okay." Kaname said, feeling really really awkward.

*With Yuuki*

"Oh look! Yaoi!" Yuuki said, averting her attention from her female friends to her brother/fiance and childhood friend/male best friend.

"K-Kana-" Yuuki glared at Ruka that made her shush down.

"If any of you tried to stop them, I swear I'm going to kill you." Yuuki threatened. Rima is too interested at watching the two males but kept her poker face. Yori is used to Yuuki's childish ways and decided to just let it slip. Ruka, however, disapproves of the situation Kaname is and decides to just shut her mouth, drink tons of alcohol and pretend she's not seeing Zero harassing Kaname.

Yuuki got out her phone and began taking pictures of her brother/fiance and her childhood friend/male best friend. This girl is so weird. She should be bishlapping her fiance and yanking Zero away from him. But nooo~! She's watching them as if it's the best source of entertainment and she even takes pictures of them like a paparazzi.

*With Kaname*

"Say, Yuuki, can I drink from your mouth?" Zero said, his two hands cupping Kaname's face and still thinking that he's talking to Yuuki.

"No." Kaname said.

"Why not?" Zero whined like a child.

"Because it's inappropriate." Kaname said.

"Oh c'mon. Stop playing Kaname already. Can I drink from your mouth, please?" Zero said. Then Kaname's cellphone vibrated on his pocket. He got it out and read the message. _Yuuki._

"Let him or else I will hate you for all eternity." Kaname read. He took a huge gulp and turned to look at Yuuki, who is giving him a 'do it or else' look. Kaname looked away from Yuuki and gulped. This is so gonna ruin his manliness.

"O-okay..." Kaname said, swallowing his pride. Kaname is such an idiot. He could just refuse rather than be harassed. But no~! He gave in to his sister/fiance/yaoi lover's request. Kaname's stupid. Yup. That's what I just thought. Maybe I'm also an idiot because I'm the one who's writing this. Oh well. We can all enjoy enjoy our stupidity. Anyway, who cares about what I'm talking about. Let's go back to the story.

Kaname took a mouthful of beer and pulled Zero's face closer to his. Of course, yaoi lover Yuuki has her phone ready for the magic moment. Closer. Closer now. Ugh. I'm getting impatient here and so is Zero. So what he did was he pulled Kaname's face and locked his lips with his. Period.

This cause Yuuki to take pictures and she was soon joined by Rima and Shiki. Soon the two parted their lips with Kaname looking like he's been humiliated. Well, he had. Anyway, looks like Zero came back to reality and finally realized that the one he just kissed (and the mouth from which he had drunk) is not Yuuki's but Kuran Kaname's, his enemy. Zero looked like somebody just hit him with a rock.

* * *

**NOTICE**: **This section is already free of yaoi. You can read it now.**

**

* * *

**

"Kuran!?!" Zero said, standing up. "What are you doing here? Where's Yuuki?"

"Here I am." Yuuki waved at Zero.

"But I- he- you- Ugh! Screw this. I need a drink." Zero said and stormed off at the opposite direction.

"I need to forget this ever happened between me and Kiryuu." Kaname said, chugging down a bottle of beer. "You guys need to forget that ever happened. Ever."

Kaname ordered 3 trays of beer and chugged each one while erasing the memory and the taste. Aidou has already downed a tray and is now drunk. Ruka is already drunk like Aidou but the mental image is still stuck in her mind. I know she already has her Akatsuki but it's their pureblood leader she saw. And she has respect for that man. That's why, she needs to delete that image. Zero? He's drinking his head away. Poor vampires. They have to experience something that they don't need to experience. Oh wells. It's their fault for going at the bar. I guess I'm also to blame because, hey, I'm the one who's writing this. But then, screw it. I don't care.

Anyway, people get bored so do vampires. So what they did was dance. Yuuki grabbed Yori and Rima's hands and dragged them to the dance floor with her. Shiki just watched them with a bored face since the fun is already over. Akatsuki went to sit beside Ruka who is muttering something incoherent.

_**15 minutes 12 seconds 3 trays of beer for Kaname 4 trays of beer for Zero Aidou and Ruka getting really really drunk later...**_

Yuuki had challenged Rima on a drinking contest with Yori as the referee to their match. Wow. Being drunk is really in these days. Anyway, I don't care. So Yuuki ordered 20 bottles of beer for Rima and Yuuki to finish. Whoever finishes her half wins obviously. Now that I think of it, I'm starting to be amazed by the fact that the bar is not running out of beer to serve their customers. Perhaps they have a life-time supply at the back of the place. Oh wells. Doesn't really matter anyway.

So Yuuki and Rima began their contest with the rest of the vampires watching them.

3 minutes later...

Yori declared Yuuki the winner of the contest. It's pretty obvious anyway. After all, Yuuki drinks like a madman. Rima huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. Shiki came and Rima dragged him to the dance floor to... well, dance. Yuuki just continued drinking while Yori checked on her phone for the time._ 12:45 am_. Okay, she's already pass her specified time. And now, she's going to get in trouble.

"Yuuki, I need to go now." Yori said.

"Aww... But... But... Oh!! Yaoi! For the second time tonight!!" Yuuki said, pointing at Kaname and Zero.

* * *

**NOTICE****: Yes. This also contains yaoi. Again, skip or read. Just look for the next notice if you don't want to read.**

* * *

Zero is really really absolutely really drunk. Kaname is also the same. Who wouldn't get drunk if you have drunk 230 something bottles of beer? I bet no human has ever drunk that much. But then, Zero and Kaname aren't human, now are they?

So Zero swayed back and forth while trying to find a comfortable place to sit. Fortunately, he found one. So he sat down and continued drinking the bottle he's currently holding.

Kaname felt a weight being added to him. He looked up and saw something the color of silver. Or was it red? Perhaps it's green. To avoid any conflict, he saw a rainbow colored hair. He didn't mind. He's too drunk to mind anything.

Zero leaned on the chair he's sitting on but then, instead of feeling the chair, he felt a torso. He sniffed it and got a scent.

"Yuuki, is that you?" Zero tried his best to get the words out straight. Then his eyes caught sight of brown hair. Or was it black? Maybe it's orange. Okay, fine. It's also rainbow colored.

'Yes, this is me." Kaname said, not really knowing who is he talking to. Zero snuggled at closer at the person he presumed as Yuuki.

"Mhhm... Yuuki. You smell so good." Zero said, taking in the scent from the neck.

"I know." Kaname said, drinking a bottle.

"Yuuki, I love you." Zero said.

"I love you too." Kaname said. Then for the second time tonight, they kissed. But this time with more passion. I won't go into details. I'll just leave it to your imaginations.

* * *

**NOTICE****: Okay. That's the last yaoi scene. You can continue now**

**

* * *

**"Yuuki, I really really need to go." Yori said, checking her bag if there's something she forgot to put inside it.

"Okay. We're going." Yuuki said. Then, she stood up and pulled Zero and Kaname.

"Ruka-chan, we're leaving." Yuuki said to the now asleep Souen Ruka.

"Leave her be, Yuuki-sama. I'll just carry her to the car." Akatsuki said, lifting Ruka and her bag.

"Shiki-kun, Rima-chan, we're leaving." Yuuki called out to the two.

"Oh... This will be boring... Then, we'll leave as well." Rima said, dragging Shiki with her.

"Oi, Hanabusa. We're leaving." Akatsuki whispered to Aidou who can't keep a straight vision.

"Mhmm... Coming." Aidou said, standing up. Unfortunately, he's unable to keep his balance so Yori helped him walk all the way out.

"Wait, we haven't paid yet, right?" Yori said, looking at Yuuki.

"Don't worry. It's already been taken care of." Yuuki said, supporting the weight of two men.

"Okay." Yori said, adjusting Aidou a little so that it will be easier to walk. They walked the way out of the bar and into their respective cars. Yori, however, is having a little bit of a trouble.

"Uhm... Hanabusa, where are the car keys?" Yori asked the almost falling asleep Aidou.

"Zerinmipact." Aidou mumbled.

"What?" Yori asked.

"Pocket." Aidou finally managed to say. Yori reached for the car keys and unlocked the door. She placed him on the passenger's seat and strapped his seatbelt. Yori closed the door and climbed the driver's seat.

"Yori, I'm so sorry. I should be the one driving. I guess I got too drunk to drive. I'm sorry. You can take home the car with you and return it on Monday." Aidou managed to say.

"It's okay. I'll just take the bus." Yori said and started the engine.

"No. Just take the car and use it to drive home." Aidou said and then fell asleep. Yori backed the space and off into the driveway. Only, she has one problem. She doesn't know where he lives.

Yori was about to wake Aidou up when his phone rang. She put it at loud speaker and fortunately, it's Akatsuki.

"Kain-san, what address does Hanabusa lives?" Yori asked.

"Just follow me. I'm behind you so slow down so I can take the lead." Akatsuki instructed from the other end.

"Okay." Yori said and hang up. She slowed down the car and a black Mazda took the lead. Yori followed it until it pulled in fron of a white two-storey house. She unlocked the garage and parked the car inside (can't risk leaving an expensive looking car outside). Yori cut of the engine and opened the passenger's door. She then unstrapped Aidou from his seat and helped him up. But since Yori is smaller than Aidou, she have to resort to wake him up.

"Hanabusa, you're home." Yori whispered at Aidou. Aidou's eyes fluttered open but that does not mean he's not on a dreamy state. Yori helped him get on his feet and into his house.

Yori helped Aidou up the stairs and into (presumably) his room. She placed him on his bed and removed his shoes. Then she proceeded to unbutton his shirt.

"Yori." Aidou whispered.

"Hmm? What is it?" Yori looked up from the middle of her work.

"Thanks. You don't need to do that." Aidou said.

"No. It's okay. Really." Yori sait as she continued to unbutton Aidou's shirt.

"Seriously. It's okay. I can manage." Aidou said, grabbing her hand. Yori sighed and looked at him.

"Okay. If you say so." Yori said.

"Let Akatsuki take you home. Please tell your mom I'm sorry." Aidou said.

"It's okay. I'm going to take the bus." Yori said. Then she placed the keys on the bedside table. "Good night."

"Good night." Aidou said. Yori had just took 2 steps whe Aidou grabbed her hand and pulled her down. Then, Aidou lifted her face to kiss her in the lips.

"Good night." Aidou whispered and fell back to sleep. By now, Yori is blushing uncontrolably. She freed herself from Aidou's arm and whispered a 'good night' before exiting the room.

She locked the front door and was about to go until Akatsuki stopped her.

"Hey, Yori-chan, care for a ride?" Akatsuki said, opening the passenger's door.

"No thanks, Kain-san. I'm going to take the bus." Yori said.

"No you're not. The world today is not a safe place. At least let me drive you home for driving my cousin home." Akatsuki said. Yori stared at him for a while. Then, she was assured that Akatsuki is not going to do her any harm. She climbed the passanger's seat and Akatsuki on the driver's. Yori gave her address and Akatsuki drove in silence and Yori was grateful for that because she can think about what happened in silence.

After 15 minutes of driving in silence, Akatsuki pulled over in font of Yori's house.

"Thanks." Yori said, and opened the door.

"No problem." Akatsuki said. "Hey, Yori-chan?"

"Hmm?" Yori turned her head to Akatsuki.

"Good night." Akatsuki said.

"Good night, Kain-san. Thanks again for the ride home." Yori said.

"No problem. Oh, and please tell your mom we're so sorry. I guess we got carried away." Akatsuki said. "Oh and if you're having troubles with my cousin, don't hesitate to tell me, okay?"

"Okay." Yori said.

"Good night." Akatsuki said and drove to his and Ruka's shared house. Yori stood there for a few seconds and went inside the house. fortunately, everybody there was already asleep so she just climbed up to her room quietly.

Once she was there, the first thing that she did was take a quick shower. Of course she has to dress for bed. And then she no longer saw a reason to be awake. So she wrapped the blankets around her and drifted to sleep, dreaming about everything that happened tonight... Especially of a certain blonde, blue-eyed play boy who saved her from maniacs and the first to ever steal her lips.

* * *

**Author's rambling area: Kya!!! Finally, some AidoRi!! *dances around like an idiot* Okay. I'm gonna stop dancing. **

**Anyway, anyhow, the next 3 or 4 chapters will be specials since I just love you guys so much. What are the specials? Well, we're (becaus I, myself, don't know what will happen) going to see more Shiki X Rima, Akatsuki X Ruka, and Kaname X Yuuki. Yay! **

**Thank you so much to the readers, especially those who leave me reviews. You guys make me love you so much! As a manifestation of my love, virtual cookies! ^_^**

**I won't make this any longer because this is getting boring. And now, I'm no longer holding you off to review. ^_^  
**


	16. Akatsuki x Ruka: A Proposal

**Author's rambling area: As I have said, the next 3 or 4 chapters will be specials, dedicated to Shiki X Rima, Akatsuki X Ruka, Kaname X Yuuki, and perhaps (I'm not yet too sure about this one) Zero-centric chapter. Anywise, I would like to thank the following people who reviewed the previous chapter.**

**queenofspades19 - I've never tasted tequila before but I've heard of it. The only drinks that I had were red and white wine, vodka, beer and the Korean rice wine we had for our play ^_^  
**

**fan-of-fantasy forever - Yay! I'm glad you find the kiss part awesome ^_^. I, myself, have been fan girling over it in my bed ^_^**

**AidoRockz - Actually, the previous one was already the second one that is not in Aidou's POV. The first one is the Epic Puppy-Kitten Battle ^_^**

**Amethyst Lynn Willow - Don't worry. More Aidou X Yori will come on the next chapters ^_^**

**RimaTouyaXxSenrixX - Yay for you being a yaoi fan! *dances around you like an idiot* Okay. I probably should stop dancing. That's one of my weaknesses. And yes. Rido is so damn sexy. I'd say that he's the world's most sexiest villain. And yes. Akatsuki must be loved~! ^_^**

**XxbLuE_kIttYxX - ...  
**

**Anyhow, as I was typing the 'Thank You' list, I finally thought of the arrangement for the specials. The first couple will be the great Kain Akatsuki and Souen Ruka. It's supposed to be Shiki and Rima, but I decided that I'll continue from the previous chapter. Next will be Shiki Senri and Touya Rima. And last but not the least, Kuran Kaname and Kuran Yuuki. And maybe after that will be a Zero-centric or Ichijou-centric chapter. I'm not sure. What do you guys think?**

**Oh! And I have a new fic. It's entitled Maboroshi no Kokoro: Illusion of the Heart. It's a multi-chap fan fic about Rido and an OC. It's already posted at this site. I hope you guys will read it. The first chapter is credited to Mitsuki-chi (XxmoonlightangelxX) and xXbLuE_kIttYXx for the summary and for being my idea/summary/vending machine. I couldn't have done it without them. ^_^  
**

**Anyway, this A/N is being long and boring. So let's just proceed with the real chapter, no?**

**~ I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**

* * *

**

**SPECIAL: ****Kain ****Akatsuki and Souen Ruka**

**A Proposal  
**

Thank heavens this night finally ended. I mean, I'm glad that I was able to spend Valentines with Ruka. It's just that after all that has happened tonight, all I want to do is drive back home and go to bed. Wait... Why do I have people talking to me in my head? Is this a side effect of drinking alcohol? No? And that it's only natural? Well then. I guess I just have to entertain my very unexpected guests.

...

...

...

...

This is getting kinda awkward...

...

...

...

So... What do you guys want to do? I mean, this is getting awkward and all... And I don't tolerate awkwardness... And the silence is awkward... So... Yeah... What do you guys want to do?

...

You want to know more about me and Ruka? Well, aren't you a nosy bunch. But I guess I have no way out of this since you're all stuck in my head. You see, it's like this.

*Flashback... Wow. I never knew that text can also randomly appear out of nowhere...*

It all began 7 years ago. It was after Hanabusa left his wallet at the academy when he took Ruka out for a date... I have to say that it's pretty stupid of Hanabusa. Who takes a girl out an leaves the most important of things? Anyway, a very very pissed off Ruka came back at the Academy that night. It was already one year after Kaname-sama chose Yuuki-sama and Ruka getting over the whole 'He chose me over her' thing. So, back to my story.

When I was about to take my chance, Hanabusa just have to get in the picture. It was after he broke up with Yuuki-sama because she's Kaname-sama's fiance. Then he dated Rima. But that one didn't last a day. The compatibility of the two is the negative of the negative of zero. Then, yeah. He dated Ruka before I even got the chance (that bastard). Anyway, Ruka got turned off and dumped Hanabusa the next day. Then I asked her if she wants to go to a date with me and she agreed and then, I asked her to be my girlfriend and-

What? You want me to tell you everything from the night she came home very very pissed up to the present? Well, you guys are really nosy. I guess I have no choice. Just give me a second, okay? We're already at our house. Let me just park the car, put Ruka to bed, take a shower, and lie down on my bed. It's okay, right? Good.

X-X-X-X-X

Now, where were we? Ah, yes. When I saw Ruka walk through the entrance of the Moon Dorm, I instinctively knew something was wrong. Very wrong. Who would not notice that something's off if the person you saw is wearing a 'I'm so pissed off' face? Anyway, I asked her what was wrong. She said, 'It's your stupid cousin, Hanabusa. That's what's wrong.' Then she told me everything about their date. And then she went upstairs to her room, still fuming about Hanabusa. Just at that precise moment, Hanabusa came running through the door, muttering Ruka's name. 'Hey, Akatsuki. Have you seen Ruka?' he asked me. So I told him that she's in her room. Maybe that wasn't the best of ideas I gave to him because the next moment, he came running up the stairs and knocking on Ruka's door.

You're probably thinking, 'What's wrong with that? He probably just want to apologize.' Well, you're wrong. Very very wrong.

So he knocked on Ruka's door. When Ruka opened it, Hanabusa began complaining on how Ruka left him in the restaurant when he told her to stay there and wait for him. This now resulted to a full-blown argument between the two. It's useless to try to stop the two if they're so into it so I just let them be. Then, SLAP. Ruka slapped Hanabusa harder than Kaname-sama's bishlap. Then she slammed the door on Hanabusa's face. Unfortunately, Hanabusa has his hand on the door frame. So when Ruka shut... No, slammed the door, his hand met the furious door. Luckily, his hand was still intact. Although it took an entire month for that hand to heal.

Anyway, I waited for an entire month to let Ruka finish her fuming over her date with Hanabusa before I took my chance. So I asked her if she wants to go to a date with me and she agreed. I don't have to tell you the details, right? Geez, you people are nosy... Too nosy.

So I took her to a movie, then we ate at the restaurant by the bay. And there, I asked her if she wants to be my girlfriend. The answer was not immediate. I got my answer after a year. And it was worth the wait because she's just too perfect for me.

I bet you're all going gooey goo goo over there. You can keep your gooey goo goo faces to yourselves.

Anyway, so althroughout the years, everything's okay between the two of us. We rarely get into fights. We never doubted each other. And we both love each other. And things got even better when we lived together. Now, don't do that gooey goo goo face again. It's annoying me.

So tonight is a special night because it's Valentines day. So, I took her out at the exact restaurant we ate at 7 years ago. I reserved us a private booth so that we can have our privacy. We ordered, talked and all the possible things that can be done in a restaurant. Except that pervertuous thing. Although me and Ruka saw someone doing that. But anyway, after we've finished our dinner, we had our dessert. Ruka is currently on her 'I'm sugar deprived' state so she ordered a cake while I just had coffee.

Ruka ate her chocolate cake slowly, savoring the taste, while I just watched her with interest as she took a bite of her dessert. After a few moments or so, she spitted out the cake.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I bit something hard." Ruka said. We both know that it's very unladylike to finger the food you just spitted out but this one is excusable. Who knows what the cook put in there. So if we ever find what was on her food, we can file a demand on them. Then suddenly, she gasped.

"What? What is it?" I asked her.

"It's a... a ring!" She said, eying the said object with glimmering eyes. "But... But who's it from?"

"Who knows..." I said, looking somewhere on the opposite direction. We were both silent for a while before she suddenly gasped.

"Are you proposing to me?" She asked.

"Maybe." I said, looking at her direction with a smile on my face.

"Oh, Akatsuki!" She said and then she burst to tears.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked, immediately going to her side.

"It's just that... It's so pretty... And... And... I wasn't expecting this so..." She said as she continued to shed more tears. Is this really what happens to girls if their partner proposes to them? Girls are so weird.

"Ruka. Will you be my bride?" I asked, kneeling in front of her. At this, she shed even more tears.

"Oh Akatuki." Ruka gaped and then gave me a chaste kiss before embracing me.

I can see you all doing the gooey goo goo face again. But this time, you have sparkles all over you and your eyes are glimmering with delight. What is up with people fan girling over a marriage proposal?

Anyway, Ruka's cellphone vibrated so she released from her very tight embrace.

"It's Rima." She said the read the text message aloud.

"Congratulations. Can I be the one to pick a dress for Ruka for her wedding? Shiki said that he'll be glad to help Akatsuki with his clothes. Oh, and he said it's not for free. He wants his pocky. And oh! I want to be the Maid of Honor."

"How did they know about this?" I asked Ruka. The moment I asked that question, Shiki and Rima suddenly came in view from behind Ruka.

"Tadda!" Rima aid enthusiastically while Shiki kept his monotonous voice.

"Congratulations, Ruka!" Rima said, being slightly enthusiastic. Just slight.

"Thank you." Ruka said, wiping away her tears.

"Is this really what happens to a girl when you propose to them?" I whispered to Shiki who was suddenly at my side.

"Most of the time." Shiki said.

"And to commemorate this event, I declare that we go to a bar." Rima announced. And so that's how we ended up at the bar and getting drunk. Too bad we weren't able to announce it yet, but who cares. That will only increase the number of people fan giriling over this. The ring? Ruka kept it in her purse. She said she'll wash it first before wearing it because it still has remnant of chocolate cake and her saliva.

...

So, are you all happy now that you've known our story? Good. Now will you let me sleep? You guys have been nosy. And you screaming in my head gave me a headache. Now that I've satisfied your fan girlism, I'm going to drift off to sleep. Don't even try to disturb me with your gooey goo goo looks and your screams, 'kay? That's a deal. Now, I'm off to bed. Oyasumi.

* * *

**Author's rambling area: Yay! I've made it! Wooh~! I was lost for words for ** **quite some time so I'm really glad I've pulled out a chapter. **

**On a less brighter note, I will be having my acting workshop this 4th of May to the 9th of May. So less updates on that time.**

**I have a new, fic entitled Maboroshi no Kokoro: Illusion of the Heart. I realy hope you guys would take the time to read and review that fic.**

**Also, I'm in need of suggestions. Who should have a special between the two: Zero or Ichijou? Just tell me who you want in your reviews.  
**

**Anyways, I'm not intending to make this long so I'm cutting this here. Now, review.  
**


	17. Shiki X Rima: The Adventures of a Model

**Author's rambling area: Wooh! I'm finally able to update after a week! I have to say that I was a wee bit stuck with these two. Damn pocky monsters... Anyway, I would like to thank the following for their reviews.**

**fan-of-fantasy forever - Here's the update. ^_^**

**Amethyst Lynn Willow - I'm glad that you lkiked the previous one. ^_^**

**RimaTouyaXxSenrixX - Poor Akatsuki. Hehe... And I'll try to make an Ichijou X Sara. But I already have a running plot on the couple so there's a huge possibility that Ichijou X Sara will get the spot. And yes. Rido is the world's sexiest bad guy. ^_^**

**queenofspades19 - I'm glad you found it cute. ^_^**

**xXmoonlightangelXx - Yay you for being a yaoi fan girl again! And I will try to see if I can make that one possible. If I can't do it right away, maybe on the later chapters. And I don't know if Shiki will propose to Rima in this chapter. Maybe... Even I don't know what will happen in this chapter. ^_^**

**Anyway, I think this will be my last update for the week. But if I miraculously finish all the specials in one day, then yay! Anyway, I'm too lazy to make a long author's note. So on with the chapter!**

**~ I don't own Vampire Knight. Sad, right?**

* * *

**SPECIAL: Shiki Senri and Touya Rima**

**The Adventures of a Famous Male Model**

Now I know what Akatsuki was talking about a few minutes ago.

~Flashback... Is this even possible? Text appearing out of nowhere, I mean~

'Shiki, be careful. Be sure to shut your head to outside forces.' he told me through the phone.

'What are you talking about?' I asked, starting to get the vibe that Aidou is starting to rub it off him.

'People will randomly pop inside your head and make you talk.' he said. Okay, he is being crazy.

'Yeah... And horses can fly.' I said, sarcasm dripping from my words. Luckily, Rima's already asleep because if she's awake and happen to hear this, she might be having her laughing fit.

'I'm serious.' He said.

'Okay, okay. I'll be sure to 'shut my mind' to strangers.' I said.

'Make sure you do. Good night.' He said.

'Night.' Then I hang up.

~End of flashback~

Okay, people... What do you want from me? If you want money, I'll give it to you. I'll give you anything you want just leave me alone! Well, except for one... No. Two things... Scratch that. Make it three.

ONE! You CANNOT have MY BABIES!! They're Rima's

TWO! You CANNOT have ME! I'm Rima's

THREE but THE MOST IMPORTANT! You CANNOT and WILL NEVER HAVE my POCKY!

Okay? We have a deal. Now, what do you want to know? You're interested to know more about numbers one and two? Nosy people...

Anyway, if that will make you go away and will make you stay away from me and Rima's pocky stash, okay. It's a deal.

Weeeeeeeeeeell, it was like this...

Rima and I met on a studio. Of course, we knew that the other was a vampire. So we decided to be nice to each other. And then, our managers noticed that we seem to be so close to each other that they decided to pair us up. We didn't mind. Why would we mind if we enjoyed each other's company?

...

Stop that lovey-dovey face. It's making me sick. Only Rima is allowed to do the lovey-dovey face and the lovey-dovey dance.

Anyway, yeah. So we became friends. Then one day, she came in to the studio with a box of pocky. But of course, I didn't know it was called that. So I asked her. She said that it's pocky and it's something that you eat. Then she gave me a stick. On my first bite, I have already decided it's the love of my life... Second to Rima. But I did not know the word love back then. We were 12, for crying out loud.

So time passed for us with boxes of pocky to share almost everyday and each other company to ward off the boredomness.

...

Stop that... Seriously... It's giving me the urge to throw you out of my window and never ever see your lovey-dovey faces.

Anyway, when we turned 13, we recieved an invitation to study at Cross Academy. Well, my answer is if Rima is going, so would I. So I asked her and she said she's not sure either. So we paid little attention to the invitation. Although I felt a nagging sensation at my chest that told me to attend Cross Academy, I ignored it because Rima is ignoring it.

Then one day, Rima told me something.

'Shiki, I want you to find my pocky.' she said.

'Okay. Where did you put it?' I asked.

'I won't tell you because I said you go find it. I'll give you a hint. It's not in this city. It's in the next of the next city.' She said. 'If you found the box, then we will go to Cross Academy.'

So I accepted. The very next day, I went out of city to search for a strawberry-flavored pocky box with the name Touya Rima.

I knocked from house to house, store to store, building to building, asking if they have a pocky box with the name Touya Rima. Some people kindly repied 'no'. While some are just so rude that I have to resist the urge to summon my blood whip and wipe them off this planet.

Anyway, I did not have food with me so I have to spend money for my food. And since I don't have any relatives at the area, I have to stay at hotels. But the money I have with me was not enough. Soon, I ran out of money and I became bank-rupted. Luckily, many people know me by just my appearance and helped me. But that one also did not last long. Soon, I began to wander to places and sleep from house to house and pose for under paid agencies. For food, sometimes, people would give me. Sometimes, I have to steal. I even stole boxes of pocky from kids just to feed myself. It was tough.

Just when I was about to go back home without anymore hope of finding Rima's box of pocky, I saw a boy eating a strawberry flavored pocky. But that was not what caught my attention. The box have the name Touya Rima. So I ran to the boy and asked for the box of pocky. He said no so I threted to beat him to pulp if he did not give me the box. And so he gave it to me and ran away.

With a triumphant smile on my face, I went to Rima's house and gave her box of pocky. She looked surpised. I guess she really wasn't expecting me to find the box. And so that's how we got to Cross Academy.

Life was happy there despite the annoying fan girls, Aidou whining almost everyday, Aidou and Ruka quarreling almost everyday (sometimes, it's musing but it's annoying most of the time), the sun and having to keep Aidou from our pocky stash (just like what I'm doing right now).

After we graduated, Rima and I decided to just stay under one roof. We go to shoots together. We go the mall together. We go to parties together. We do almost everything together. And we've been living together for 8 years and still, we have not encountered any problem. well, not really. There were some but it's not really important. Huh? You want to hear about our problems? You sure are nosy.

Well, it wasn't really that big. It was just an arguement over a box of pocky. But that one was quickly resolved when we decided to just share over the box. Nothing big.

...

Is that all you want to know? No? Geez... When will you stop bothering me? I want to go to sleep I should have listened to Akatsuki... Fine, fine! I'll tell you if you promise to let me sleep afterwards.

So I asked Rima to be my girlfriend 3 years ago after a photoshoot. But of course, she set me on a mission.

"Shiki, I want you to look for my box of pocky." She said.

"Where did you put it?" I asked. Just like the old times.

"I won't tell you because I'm telling you to look for it. I'll give you a hint. It's on a different country, the country that is next to the name of this country." Rima said. "If found that box, then, okay. I'll be your girlfirend."

And so once again, I've set on for a journey. But this time, I made sure I have lots food and money and clothes with me. And I also made sure to rent an apartment.

I asked different people from house to house, building to building, store to store if they saw a pocky box with the name Touya Rima. Some people looked at me strangely and then walk to the opposite direction. Some people laughed at me. Some people kindly replied 'no'. Some people even tried to pick a fight. Too bad they lost to me even though I'm too lazy to pick a fight.

But still, I did not found the item I'm looking for. This is tougher than I thought. It's okay if it's a city. But this is a country. I've been away from home for more than 2 months. I'm not doubting the fact that Rima is still singel I know her and she keeps her word.

I was about to give up the hope of ever finding Rima's box of pocky when I reached the last city of the country. I did the usual procedure. I asked different people if they saw a box of pocky with Rima's name in it. Still, none of them saw her pocky.

I was on my way to the airport to go back home when I saw a guy eating pocky. But that was not that caught my attention. The box has Rima's name in it. I told the driver to stop as I ran to the guys with Rima's pocky. I kindly asked for the box of pocky from the guy but he rudely declined. That ends with me threatening the guy to give me the box if he wants to see the sun. Still he declined so I was forced to beat him up and me having Rima's box of pocky.

I rode back my taxi with a triumphant smile on my face. When I rode my plane, I realized that the guy who had Rima's pocky and the boy who once had Rima's pocky are the same person. Poor guy. He has to be a victim of Rima's game. Oh well...

When I arrived, the first thing I did was go to Rima's house. She did not looked shocked because she already got the feeling that I will bring back her box. And so that's how Rima became my girlfriend.

...

Will you please let me sleep now? I'm really really tired. And stop the lovey-dovey face! You're not Rima. Anyway, i've done my side of the deal and I will now go to sleep and I will not let you disturb me. And most of all, YOU will NEVER get my POCKY! Oyasumi.

* * *

**Author's rambling area: Wooh! I'e finally finished the chapter. Hopefully, I've made it good. Wish me luck, guys. I'll be dancing once again for a presentation and for the dancing exercises. Anyway, I will not make this long so review!**


	18. Kaname X Yuuki: The Tales of a Female

**Author's rambling area: Wooh! An update! This one will be special for it is the only one in a female's POV. Yay Yuuki for being the male between her and Kaname! Yes, I can totally see Yuuki dominating over Kaname at some point of time. Anyways, I would like to thank the following for their continuous efforts of reviewing this fan fic of mine.**

**AidoRockz - I know it was little bit extreme but, nonetheless, that's the Rima I can see. :D**

**XxbLuE_kIttYxX - ...**

**queenofspades19 - I prefer vanilla over chocolate. But I guess chocolate is okay. :D**

**xXmoonlightangelXx - I'm thinking of whether I will let Rima send Shiki to another planet. Maybe we'll get to see more of that on the later chapters. But knowing me, yes. You will see more of that in the later chapters. And it's okay. I don't mind. Computers can get pretty retarded these days. :D**

**fan-of-fantasy forever - We will see what Rima has on her sleeves when Shiki asked the question 'Will you marry me?'. And people should stay away from another's property. I have the tendency to get over protective sometimes. :D**

**Now I have finally come to a conclusion. The next special will certainly be claimed by Ichijou Takuma and Shirabuki Sara. And that special is dedicated to none other than TouyaRimaXxSenrixX for she is the one who made the request. Also, I already had a running plot on the pair. But don't worry Zero lovers such as myself. Zero will have a special on a later part of the story. I just realized that if I put in Zero's here, it wouldn't fit so I decided to move it to a later part of the story. **

**Anyway, let us proceed to the real chapter, shall we? This is getting ridiculously long. :D**

**Please don't forget to review after reading. **

**~ I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**

* * *

**

**SPECIAL: Kuran Kaname and Kuran Yuuki**

**The Tales of the Only Female in the House**

Wooh. I've finally reached the house in just a span of 1800 seconds. In minutes that is 30 minutes, my dear friends. Ooh... I see that you are not surprised that I have people talking in my head. Don't worry. I'm used to it. Aidou-kun has people talking in his head all the time. I can always hear his internal conversation. Also, for your information, I have been warned earlier by Kain-kun. He called me 5 minutes ago, saying that people majestically appear inside my head out of nowhere. Pfft... Happens all the time.

Anyways, I believe you came here for something? If that is to stare at onii-sama and Zero's hot and steaming bodies, I won't let you. They are mine to stare at. MINE. M-I-N-E. Got it? Oh hold that thought. I realized that I'm still on the car. Just let me transfer Zero and Kaname-oniisama to their rooms... On second thought, I would love to see their reaction if they happen to wake up beside each other. I'm sorry everyone. The fan girl in me just can't resist.

...

Oof... Heavy... Don't worry, Yuuki. The door is just near. Just a few more steps... And-

"I'm guessing Kiryuu-kun and Kaname-kun got too drunk to the point that you have to carry them in." Daddy (as he wants to be called now that the Academy is shut down... For now) said as he helped me with the two.

"Yup. Shouldn't you be sleeping already? Or maybe you were sleeping but I woke you up? I'm sorry. I didn-"

"Don't worry, Yuuki. You did not woke me up. I waited for the three of you to come back." He said, turning on a corner.

"Oh no no. Zero will not be sleeping in his room tonight." I said quickly before Daddy reached Zero's room. It is quite ironic, seeing that he acts like the mom but still prefers to be called Dad. I guess that both of them haven't realized yet that they are obvious... Too obvious. Anyway, back to reality now.

"Huh? Then where will Zero-kun sleep?" He said, looking quizzically at me.

"Beside Kaname-oniisama." I said, grinning at the statement. Ooh... This will be fun. Especially when they wake up the next day.

Without another word, the two of us laid the two boys (for they don't look like their age) on Kaname-oniisama's bed. I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing his bed.

"It's okay. I'll attend to them. You can go to sleep now, Dad." I said, smiling at the said person who beamed upon hearing the word 'Dad' escape from my lips.

"Aww... Give Daddy a hug." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. I'll let it pass for now since it's Valentine's day.

"Good night." I said as I hugged him back.

"Are you sure you can take care of them by yourself? I can't leave my kawaii daughter to do all the work." he said as looked at me. Though the statement sounded like some sort of joke, his eyes held concern.

"Yes. I can handle them. Besides-" I stopped mid-sentence. I was about to say 'Yagari-sensei might get worried that you are not beside him' but decided to change the statement. "You need to sleep early so that you can wake up early to make breakfast." ... Even though I always wish that you would wake up late so that Zero or Yagari-sensei will be the one to prepare breakfast for us.

"Aww... Thank you, my kawaii daughter." He said as he enveloped me once again in a hug. Seriously. Was this man used to be the top vampire hunter in the Assosiation?

"No problem. Good night, Dad." I said, smiling up at him (for I am sitting on the bed)

"Good night, Yuuki." He said. And with that said, he finally left the room to go and sleep beside Yagari-sensei. Yes. They sleep beside each other but they would wake up early so we wouldn't suspect a thing. Yeah right.

...

Okay... So what is it that you want to know? Oh wait. Hold that thought. Let me just go get a change of clothes for Zero and Kaname-oniisama, a face towel and warm water before we resume our conversation.

...

...

...

Okay, I'm back. So I'm guessing that you guys want to know more about me and Kaname-oniisama. Don't worry. I've actually figured it out by myself. ...You want to know more about me, Kaname-oniisama and Zero? Well, okay. I'll be willing to tell you for I know that you won't dare breathe a word about it to them.

I think you all know about the part where Zero said 'I will kill you the next time we meet', which is kind of weird because we were alone at that moment. I guess you also have the power to oversee what's happening to all of us, which is also pretty weird.

Anyway, yeah. Zero said that, walked away. Then Kaname-oniisama and I left the Academy to go back to our house. Then a year already passed and Zero came looking for us. He was about to kill us when Chairman Cross and Yagari-sensei appear out-of-nowhere (seriously. I don't know where they came from) and stopped Zero from killing us. I remember perfectly what Chairman Cross said to Zero that day.

"Zero, think about it. Do you think that if you kill her, you will be happy?" Chairman Cross said, standing between me and Zero.

"Yes." Zero said without a doubt.

"Do you think that you will be able to live on after you have killed her?" He questioned once again with a look that is challenging Zero.

"I won't be living after I've killed her because I will be ending my life the precise moment I pulled the trigger that will lead to her death." Zero said, not showing any signs of losing to the man in front of him.

"What if you ran out of bullets after you've shot Yuuki?" Chairman Cross said. I would have laughed if the situation is not at all serious. But I bit my tongue instead.

"Then I would find another way to end my life." Zero said.

"Well that is just plain stupid!" Chairman Cross finally snapped. All of us we're taken aback by his sudden outburst. "You are just trying to find an excuse to end everything! What?! You're not going to try?! How can you say it won't work when you haven't really tried it yet?! Why won't you just STOP BEING SO STUBBORN?! WHY WON'T YOU JUST BE HONEST WITH YOURSELF THAT YOU DON'T REALLY WANT TO END EVERYTHING?! WHY WON'T YOU JUST FUCKING TRY AND LIVE NORMALLY?!!"

All of us were staring at him wide-eyed. It was the first time that the Chairman have snapped at us and used a profanity in front of us. I guess he kept it inside of him for too long. The Chairman was panting after he finished what he has to say. There was a long silence that followed after the Chairman's hysteria.

"Zero." I was the one to break the wall of silence that formed in the room. He looked up at me with an unreadable expression.

"Would you like to stay with us?" I asked, offering him my hand. He stared hard at it for a moment that I almost thought that he will push it away and leave. But to my surprise, he took my hand and wrapped me in a hug as he sobbed and said 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

And that's how Zero ended up living with us and things started to get back to normal once again.

Ooh... Speaking of Zero, he and Kaname-oniisama are still on their casual clothes. I guess I got too enthralled in telling you our story. Since I first told Zero's story, I will change his first clothes first. Don't worry. I've already seen them in their underwear and I must say that they both look hot... Extremely hot... What more if we disregard the said article of clothing?

...

I'm sounding like a pervert... But it's true! You should see it for yourself. *Is currently unbuttoning Zero's shirt and removing it* See?! I told you so... Now you're nose bleeding all over the place. *Is now wiping Zero's body with the damped towel* Be careful not to spill too much blood. *Is now unbuckling Zero's belt and unbuttoning Zero's pants* Are you guys still there?? Or perhaps you all died of blood loss? Please don't die on my head for I have yet to tell you Kaname's story. So don't die on me. *Is now removing Zero's pants, leaving him only in his boxers* Seriously... Are you guys okay? Please don't drool. It might cause an uproar... Well, you all are causing an uproar... *Is slipping Zero on his pj's* Are you all okay now? Or are you all dead from Zero almost naked?

...

Eew. Drool. If you're all gonna drool, you better get out right now. ... I'm glad that we understand each other. Anyway, Kaname-oniisama next.

*Is unbuttoning Kaname's shirt* Even I am not yet used seeing Kaname-niisama's body. *Is slipping off Kaname's shirt* It's just so hot and... Steamy. *Is currently wiping Kaname's body with the same damped towel* You know, this is like... Taking advantage of the situation to grope him. What?! You can't blame me! Can't you see Kaname-niisama's hotness? And this is just the upper part. Wait till you see the bottom. *Is unbuckling Kaname's pants and undoing Kaname's pants* Now don't drool. We've agreed that no drooling is allowed inside my head. *Is slipping off Kaname's pants, revealing him only on his boxers... Ooh... Sexy...* I guess I am taking advantage of the situation to grope onii-sama. Now now... No drooling and no bleeding. Pfft... Pathetic. Even I can't stand his hotness. *Is now slipping on Kaname's pj's* Yummy, wasn't it? This is why I don't want you staring at their nakedness for too long. You develop 'severe burns from total hotness radiating off two sexy bodies'. But at least I've shared, right? I'm not really a selfish being when it comes to bishonens. Although, you can't have onii-sama. I guess you can have Zero. No wait. Zero's taken... Well, no. Not really. But he already has his eyes on someone so don't even bother interfering.

...

_Sigh. _These two can never be bothered to take care of themselves. They would always need a feminine figure to look after them. Anyways, where were we? Oh yes. Kaname-oniisama.

I'm guessing that you people already know that me and Kaname-niisama had lived at our old house right? And you also know that I chose Kaname-niisama over Zero right? And that we had this awesome-activity-that-I'm-not-naming... right? Well, too bad because I will not tell you about our awesome-activity-that-I'm-not-naming. I'll give you a hint. It involves two people and a very spacious area for both people would be moving around too much. Oh. Also, the place needs to be sound-proofed for there will be lots of screaming. And there is also a need for a very soft mattress, for there will be lots of stunts involved.

...

...

*Is still staring at you with a gaze that holds the expression 'I think you're crazy'*

...

...

*I'm starting to think that you are all going crazy...*

...

...

...

*Yeah... You are all crazy people... Really REALLY crazy people...*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Since when did cheer leading became sex? Seriously guys. I'm still a virgin. Never been touched nor tainted. Seriously. I'm 100% virgin... Except for my lips. Me and Kaname are kissing almost 24 hours a day that Zero has to come and pull us away from each other before we start to move on to something 'indecent' and 'inappropriate'. Oh. And Zero also claimed mine... But I guess you all know about that.

Anyway, back to the topic at hand. Have you guys seriously thought that me and Kaname (I'm dropping onii-sama, for it would seem ridiculous that I'm making out with my own brother. Let alone, having sex with my brother... That's just... Eew. So let's settle for calling him Kaname when we are having talks like this) were and always are having sex? You guys are so pervertuous. Get the _pervertuoso _spirit out of your minds. Sheesh.

...

Seriously, that's our guilty pleasure: Cheer leading.

...

Okay, fine! Don't believe me. Let your perviness drive you mad.

...

Damn! I just said our awesome-activity-that-I'm-not-naming. I hate you all.

...

Ugh... Okay... Fine. I'm telling you more about our relationship.

So, yeash. Me and Kaname are together and you people seem to know a lot. But just so you know, me and Kaname are trading roles in wearing the trousers. It's not all the time that I'm in command. There are times that he needs to be the seme and I, be the uke. (But if we're talking about yaoi, I prefer Kaname as the seme... Well, sometimes it's fun if he's the uke. Either way is okay for me. Just as long as there is yaoi. :D)

Anyway, if you're going to ask me when he will propose, that I don't know. But if he did propose to me, I would send him to hell first before saying yes. That means that he has to suffer before I say yes. Yes. I am quite sadistic at times. But this one is for the better good. Who knows, he might cheat on me. So there is a need for precautionary measures. And there is definitely a need to test his loyalty. Not that I'm saying that he's a cheater but just have to make sure.

You want to know where Kaname and I work? Well... I'm a physical education's teacher at a high school and Kaname is a history teacher at the same high school. Weird, huh. Pure bloods being teachers... But I guess that is to help spread the pacifism. Zero is participating too! (But not as enthusiastically as I am)

You want to know where Zero works? Oh for Pete's sake. Must I tell you? Well, I hope Zero doesn't kill me for this. If he asks you who told you, don't tell on me or else I will make sure you will not see... Kaname and Zero naked! Hah! Let's see if you break the agreement.

Anyway, Zero works as an art teacher at the same high school where Kaname and I are working. He's also a part time hunter (since there are still Level Es around.) and sometimes, he's the substitute of the male physical ed teacher of the same high school. I guess Zero might be the next physical ed teacher for the teacher is always slacking off and doing nothing. And his students like him better because the guys think he;s cool while the girl thinks he's hot.

...

Don't tell on me if Zero asks you how you knew about his numerous jobs. If I got word that you've told on me, I swear... No more naked Kaname and Zero for you.

...

Won't you guys let me sleep already? I'm tired after all that has happened tonight. So please... Give me the honor of going to my room to sleep. Please? If you do, I'll let you see Kaname and Zero naked. Okay! That's a deal. So I can go to sleep now?! Yay!! Yeah yeah... I'll let you see them naked... For only 3 seconds though. You might die of blood loss. Anyway, OYASUMI! And remember to drink your milk, eat your veggies, brush your teeth, ...

* * *

**Author's rambling area: Yuuki has still a long way to go before she finishes so I'll intervene first.**

**So, like I've said earlier, Ichijou and Sara will be the next specials. After that, we'll resume to the story... Or perhaps I'll put in a wee bit Zero... Just a wee bit before we continue. Then after that, the real story. But I do have something to say about the next chapters. Maybe just maybe, they won't have much humor in them (because it's Romance/General) but knowing me, I might throw humor in the supposed to be serious mode. So-**

**Yuuki: ...and be good kidsand I think somebody said review this chapter? Oh well. Do all of those and you'll live a happy life. And yes. The Review this chapter is still continuing inside my head. So review so she would stop bugging me. OYASUMI!**

**... There you go. Also-**

**Yuuki: Oh! She also wants you guys to check her fic, Maboroshi no Kokoro: Illusion of the Heart. She said it's about Uncle Rido and an O.C. What's an O.C.? Isn't that Obsessive Compulsive? So Rido-ojisan is a cleaning obsess freak? -Pauses- Oh! So O.C. here is Own Character... Okay. Well, she said check it out and please do review that fic... What's a fic? Is that a food? -Voice being muffled by a hand-**

**...Ehehe... Please do what Yuuki says. Please? Thanks! Anyway, I'm off. Yuuki is so talkative tonight.**

**Me and Yuuki: Please Review!  
**


	19. Ichijou X Sara: Close to You

**Author's rambling area: Wooh! The final special at last! *Maybe this is the final one but if I made a Zero one next chapter, then this is the second to the last one. I'm not really sire myself* As I have said in the previous chapter, this will be an Ichijou X Sara under Ichijou's POV. So yay! And this chapter is dedicated to all Ichojou X Sara supporters and TouyaRimaXxSenrixX for she made the request *I hope you're reading this. :D* **

**Anyway, I would like to thank the following for their reviews for the previous chapter.**

**AidoRockz - Yeah. I wish that Zero would not go on a killing spree. But we really don't know what Hino-sama is planning so, *sits and waits for the 50th chapter* Hurry up Chapter 50 and be released! :D  
**

**fan-of-fantasy forever - I'm not too much of a Kaname X Yuuki fan myself but if it's humor, then you can see me reading them. :D. Although I still have hope that everything will end up as Zero X Yuuki *So I can have Kaname for myself. Mwahahaha!* But if Hino-sama is intending the story to be a Kaname X Yuuki, then I'll just read along and get Zero for myself. :D**

**XxbLuE_kIttYxX - Tsk tsk... Look who's not paying attention in English now. And they say I zone out every time.**

**xXmoonlightangelXx - I just have a feeling you will. And don't worry. Aidou-kun is currently cleaning the mess. AIDOU: Why do I have to freaking clean this?! ME: Why? Do you have a problem with that? *glares* AIDOU: *gulps* No. *Mops the floor while muttering incoherent words* And here's the update! Wee~! I seriously don't know what will happen. :D**

**.miyuri-xandx-yuzuki. - Naw. I don't really mind it at all. :D -For Mi. And yes. Zero makes girls drool. :D -For Yu.  
**

**Anyways, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! And I've got a new assistant since Aidou is still away.**

**Yuuki: She does not own Vampire Knight. Can you believe that?! Me. I believe that. No body dare owns my onii-sama aside from moi! *and Hino-sama***

**Me: Maybe it was such a bad idea to make Yuuki my temporary assistant...**

**Yuuki: And she does not own the song, Close to You by The Carpenters.**

**Me: I'm disregarding evil Sara for this one. Seriously. She should end up with Ichijou *Is now a fan*  
**

**

* * *

**

**  
SPECIAL: Ichijou Takuma and Shirabuki Sara**

**Close To You**

You know, it can be lonely sometimes... Having no partner I mean. You have no one to hold your hand. You have no one telling you stupid-jokes-that-are-not-even-funny-but-you-still-laugh. You have no one to tell you cheesy lines cheesier than the cheesiest cheese in the world. You have no one to call on the phone in the middle of the night just to wish them a good night. You have no one to tell you that you are being absolutely stupid for apologizing over nothing... _Sigh. _But being single also has its pros!

You can stay out of the house all night. You can go out with anyone you want. You can do stupid things and have no one to scold you. (Except if what you're going to do is really stupid that you have to break the law)

But still, being single can be lonely sometimes. _Sigh. _I saw Yori-chan with Aidou earlier this night. I have to admit. I am kind of jealous. Just a tad bit. Why you ask? Well, that's because, Aidou has someone he can take out to dinner. That's why I did not go to the restaurant that I was supposed to go to for I know that I would have no one sitting across me. I'm starting to get the feeling that I'm the only single guy in our circle.

Well, let's see... Akatsuki already has Ruka (I know this two would end up with each other). Kaname has Yuuki-chan (So predictable... Really). And Aidou is goig out with Yori-chan (Even though he said it was a pretend date. Maybe someday, those two would end up with each other). And I heard from Yuuki-chan (since I'm calling her for updates for I know that Kaname would be way busy doing paper works and that he has a class to handle) that Zero-kun has his eyes on someone.

See that? I'm the only guy who does not have a love life. And I thought France was the answer to all my problems. Yes. The reason why I lived in France for 8 years was to look for my significant other. I've tried. I've really tried. But with all the girls I've dated, there was just no spark (I'm not toying with the female population's feelings). I also went to America, Italy, Greece, Hawaii, Philippines, England. I even went to Antarctica. But then again, who would I date there? The penguins? The ice? And hence, the reason why I went back here at Japan, is to look for my significant other.

_Sigh. _Cupid is being tough on me...

* * *

**SCRIPT FORM for easier understanding and internalization...? Say what? Anyway, yes. Script mode.**

**

* * *

***Cue Close to You by The Carpenters*

_Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?_

**Ichijou: **I wonder if I will ever see my fated one? *is walking to the park*

_Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you._

**Ichijou: **Yes... *hums* Just like me, they long to be close to you. _Sigh. _Maybe I received the gift of single blessedness. This is just like in the mangas... One has to be single so that their friends would have someone to run to when they have problems in their love life... _Sigh._

_Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?_

**Ichijou: ***sits on the park bench and stares at the evening sky* Perhaps my fated person already walked by me? This is so... Unfair... I know. I know. I'm like a spoiled brat here, whining over something that I have no control over. _Sigh. _

_Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you._

**Female voice from the other end of the bench: **Are you okay? *Ichijou looks to the right and saw a girl with long blond hair*

**Ichijou: ***a wee bit startled by the stranger* Huh? Oh. Yeah. Yeah. I'm okay. *smiles at the stranger*

_On the day that you were born  
The angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true_

*both were staring at each other. The only light available were from the lamp posts that are 4 meters away from the bench and the moon*

**Female: **Ichijou Takuma-kun.

**Ichijou: **Shirabuki Sara-sama. *straing at each other until Ichijou averts his gaze* So... Uhm... Sara-sama-

**Sara: **Just call me Sara since we're alone right now.

**Ichijou: **Okay. So uhm... Sara-chan. What brings you out here? *Is kind of blushing a wee bit... Just a wee bit*

_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold  
And starlight in your eyes of blue._

**Sara: **Nothing... I just want to get some fresh air. And perhaps, meet my fated person. *Sara smiles sweetly at Takuma who blushed a noticeable shade of pink* How about you, Takuma-kun?

_That is why all the girls (boys in Ichijou's situation) in town  
Follow you all around._

**Ichijou:** Just want some fresh air since I just came back from abroad. And *draws sharp breath* perhaps meet my fated person here.

_Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you._

**Sara: **You are too much of a handsome gentleman to be single. *smiles while Ichijou smiled back at the compliment*

**Ichijou: **Well, you're too beautiful to be single. *Ichijou smiled back as Sara blushed a little*

**Sara: **Thanks for the compliment. *smiles sweetly*

**Ichijou: **No problem. You'll naturally expect that from someone who is staring at someone as beautiful as you. *smiles back*

**Sara: **My... Aren't we being cheesy here...

**Ichijou: **The only thing I can taste is your smile. And must I dare say, it's sweet.

**Sara: **Being serious now. Do you think we'll find our fated person?

**Ichijou: **Well, we're bound to have a fated person. So we will definitely find ours. *smiles*

*silence; the two people are just enjoying each others company*

**Ichijou: **Say, Sara-chan. Would you like to have some ice cream with me? That is, if you would like to. My treat. But you don't hav-

**Sara: **Okay. *Stands up while smiling at Ichijou* Let's go. *Holds her hand up for Ichijou. Ichijou smiles back and takes Sara's hand and began walking to the ice cream parlor.*

_On the day that you were born  
The angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold  
And starlight in your eyes of blue._

**Ichijou: ***at the counter of the ice cream parlor* So... What flavor of ice cream would you like to have, Sara-chan?

**Sara: ***while staring at the menu-thingy.* I want a strawberry ice cream.

**Ichijou: **Okie dokie. One strawberry ice cream and one chocolate-vanilla ice cream please. Both on the cone. *glances at Sara* Is it okay if you want your ice cream on a cone?

**Sara: ***a little bit dazed* Huh? Oh. Yes. Yes, it's okay. *smiles and Ichijou smiles back*

_That is why all the girls (boys) in town  
Follow you all around.  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you._

**Dude from the counter: **Here you go sir. *hands ice cream while practically drooling over Sara... Eew*

**Ichijou: **Thanks. *Takes the ice cream from the dude before the saliva reaches the ice cream* Here you go. *Hands strawberry-flavored ice cream to Sara*

**Sara: ***taking the ice cream* Thanks *both of them are walking out of the store with the dude still drooling... Seriously... Gross man. GROSS! G-R-O-S-S!*

**Ichijou: ***while walking with Sara* You know, I really like the ice cream there. Not so sweet. Not so... icky. But just fine. *Licks ice cream* And besides, they're open 24 hours a day. It's really strange. Who would buy ice cream at... *glances at his watch* 2:30 in the morning.

**Sara: **Vampires? *chuckles before licking her ice cream*

**Ichijou: ***chuckles* You have a point. *licks ice cream* How's you ice cream?

**Sara: **It's fine. I guess. *smiles at Ichijou* How about yours? Is it tasty?

**Ichijou: **Yup. Want to taste it? *Holds ice cream for Sara*

**Sara: **Okay. *Licks Ichijou's ice cream* Tasty.

**Ichijou: **As I have said. *Licks ice cream*

**Sara: **Would you like some? *Holds ice cream for Ichijou*

**Ichijou: **Sure. *Licks Sara's ice cream* Mhmm... Tasty. I think next time, I'll buy a strawberry flavored ice cream. *Licks more of his ice cream*

**Sara: **I think I'll start buying chocolate flavored ones. *chuckle before licking her ice cream*

**Ichijou: ***chuckles* You know, the guy at the store? He was drooling...

**Sara: **Eew.

**Ichijou: **Exactly. *Licks more ice cream*

_Just like me (Just like me)  
They long to be  
Close to you._

**Sara: **You know, it makes me wonder why you don't have a girlfriend when you are this sweet. *Licks ice cream*

**Ichijou: **I could say the same thing for you. *Looks at Sara* Oh. You have ice cream on your face.

**Sara: **Huh? Where? *touches face*

**Ichijou: ***leans down at Sara's level and tilts her head and licks the ice cream off the corner of her mouth* There. No more.

**Sara: ***blushing* Thanks. *proceeds to lick her ice cream*

**Ichijou: ***notices Sara's wee bit shyness* I'm sorry. I made such a bold move.

**Sara: **No, it's fine. *smiles at Ichijou*

*both were silent as they finish their ice creams and continue to walk in comfortable silence*

**Ichijou: **So... I guess we should be heading our homes now... I mean, it's kind of late for the humans and we might be suspected of doing something bad.

**Sara: ***a very cold wind blew* I guess you have a point.

**Ichijou: ***takes off his trench coat and wraps it around Sara* To keep you warm. You don't want to get sick, now do you?

**Sara: **Thanks *blushes slightly*

**Ichijou: **So, uhm, where are you staying so I can take you home.

**Sara: **I'm actually staying at a hotel before I head back home. I actually just came from abroad.

**Ichijou: **Really? Well, I also just came back from abroad. Where are you staying? I'm staying at The Peninsula.

**Sara: ***eyes going a little bit wide* Really? Well, what a coincidence. That's where I'm staying.

**Ichijou: ***chuckles with Sara* Well then, shall we head back? *Extends an arm towards Sara*

**Sara: **I think we shall. *Takes Ichijou's arm*

**Ichijou: ***calls the taxi; opens the door of the backseat* Ladies first

**Sara: ***smiling at Ichijou's gesture.* Thank you. *enters the cab*

**Ichijou: ***enters the cab and slams the door shut* To The Peninsula please. *To Sara upon seeing her yawn** It's really tiring, isn't it?

**Sara: **Yeah... I guess I've adapted to the ways of the humans.

**Ichijou: **Same here. *Sara yawns again* It's okay. You can sleep. I'll wake you up when we reached the hotel. *Sara looks at him with a worried look* Don't woory. I won't do anything to you. *Sara stares at him for a while before leaning on the window of the taxi* It seems uncomfortable there. Do you want to rest on my shoulder? *Sara looks at him before snuggling close to him. Ichijou wraps an arm around her*

_Wahhhhhhhhhhh, close to you.  
Wahhhhhhhhhhh, close to you.  
Hahhhhhhhhhhh, close to you.  
Lahhhhhhhhhhh, close to you._

**Ichijou: ***after 20 minutes* Sara-chan. Sara-chan. We're here.

**Sara: ***blinks an eye* Huh?

**Ichijou: **We're at the hotel.

**Sara: **Oh.

**Ichijou: ***opens the door for Sara and slams it after she got out* Let's go. *offers an arm at Sara who took it*

*rides an elevator with no one and the music coming out of the speaker is Close To You by The Carpenters*

**Ichijou: **What floor is your room, Sara-chan?

**Sara: **5

**Ichijou: **Will you look at that. We're on the same floor. *smiles and presses 5*

**Sara: **Maybe it's fate?

**Ichijou: **This is so like the mangas where-

**Sara: **Two people who know each other accidentally saw each other on the park-

**Ichijou: **And they have the same problems and then they talk about random things-

**Sara: **And then the guy would take the girl somewhere and then *with Ichijou* takes her back to her place. *both were giggling after they've finished but their giggles were interrupted when they heard the 'Ding' and the elevator door opened*

**Ichijou: **What is your room number?

**Sara: **101

**Ichijou: **Will you look at that. We're neighbors.

**Sara: **I guess this is fate's doing. *Stops in front of her room*

**Ichijou: **I guess so too. *stops with Sara*

**Sara: **I had a very fun night... Morning for us... Takuma-kun.

**Ichijou: ***is scratching the back of his head and looking a little bit sheepish* I was wondering if I can take you out tomorrow. You know, as a date... A friendly date. But it's okay if you don't want to. It's just a wish-

**Sara: **Okay!

**Ichijou: ***a little bit surprised* W-What?

**Sara: **Okay! I'll go out with you.

**Ichijou: **R-really?

**Sara: **Sure. :D

**Ichijou: ***still surprised* Wow... Thanks... :D

**Sara: **So... I guess this is good night... Or good morning...

**Ichijou: ***chuckling a little* I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow night? Maybe at 6? Is that okay?

**Sara: **6 is definitely fine. So... Good night... Or morning... *stands on tiptoes and kisses Ichijou's cheeck*

**Ichijou: ***touches the kissed part* Good... Night... Or morning... This is really screwing up our time frame... *chuckles*

**Sara: **I know. So Good noght/morning.

**Ichojou: **Good night/morning

**Sara: ***Enters her room. Ichijou stood there for a moment before the door opened again* I forgot. This is yours. Thanks. Good night/morning, Takuma-kun.

**Ichijou: ***smiles* No problem. And good . *one last smile before he went to his own room which was across Sara's* Good night/morning *a smile from both vampires and both doors were shut*

**End of Script form**

She's just too perfect! Did you see her smile? And the way her eyes sparkles? And her dimples? And her hair? And -smells jacket- she smells so good! And she also reads manga! How cool is that?! Oh Kami-sama! Thank you for making a person... vampire as beautiful as her. Cupid, I hope she's the one. I can feel the sparks like fireworks. And... God~! She's just too perfect~!

Anyway, I'm sorry that I can't entertain you all at the moment. It's just... Yes... I'm so happy right now. Oh. In case you're wondering, Yuuki-chan called, saying that I should expect random people coming out of nowhere. So there's your answer to your supposed-to-be questions. Anyways, I really really need to sleep. I have to rest for our date. Wee~! I'm probably creeping you out but... I'm just so happy~! Anyways, hugs and kissed and good night! Or morning... Oyasumi... Or ohayou... Whatever...

...

What Ichijou don't know is that Sara is fan girling in her room.

* * *

**Author's rambling area: **

**Yuuki: *while eating popcorn* Wow... Ichijou-kun can be so...**

**Me: Fan girly?**

**Yuuki: Exactly. OOC issues much?**

**Me: Probably... What do you expect? I'm all for the cheese.**

**Yuuki: Pretty obvious. Can you not see the cheesy lines? Dammit! It's so freakin' cheesy that it's cheesier than the cheesiest cheese in the entire cheese world!**

**Me: Anyways, I hope you guys found the chapter amusing. And the next one will be a really short peek inside Zero's mind and that will be viewed under my POV. So prepare to be cracked up for I will make Zero do the chicken dance...**

**Yuuki: No shit?**

**Me: Yuuki, that's a joke. Do you expect Zero to do the chicken dance? **

**Yuuki: Well you have the power over everything in this fan fic.**

**Me: You have a point. But anyway, there will be a short peek into Zero's life and then after that, back to the real plot. Yay!**

**Yuuki: What will happen to Yori-chan and Aidou?**

**Me: I don't know. *Grins* **

**Yuuki: Dammit... **

**Me: Again, yes. A Zero one then the actual plot. I'm actually a wee bit excited because... Well, you'll figure it out. :D**

**Yuuki: This is getting long...**

**Me: I know. So to cut this-**

**Yuuki: Long and boring A/N-**

**Me and Yuuki: Please do review. Please? Thanks! :D**

**Yuuki: Seriously, Zero will do the chicken dance?**

**Me: Yuuki, it's a joke. A freaking joke. Anyways, please review!  
**


	20. Chapter 12: Hangover Zero and Kaname

**Author's rambling area: In case you area all curious why I keep on updating this fic, that is because school is about to resume (the hell with it. I'm already dreading Physics and Trigonometry... )**

**Yuuki: You know, it's really hard to get inside Zero's mind, right?**

**Me: Yes. That' why I have you to do the job.**

**Yuuki: You suck...  
**

**Me: Lollipops. Anyway, get back to work. We will never finish the chapter if you're working at that very slow pace.**

**Yuuki: *mumbling incoherent words***

**Me: While Yuuki breaks in to Zero's mind, I would like to thank the following people for their reviews for the previous chapter.**

**XxbLuE_kIttYxX - B.I.T.T.E.R.! **

**AidoRockz - Yeah. I know it wasn't a funny a the other but I actually intended it to be that way. :D**

**fan-of-fantasy forever - I hope things would work out between Ichijou and Sara in the manga. **

**xXmoonlightangelXx - We'll see if Yuuki will find Zero doing the chicken dance. *Yuuki: *background* Still not getting in!* And yes. Ichijou was here. And he stayed at my house! Mwhahaha! Okay, I'll stop. :D**

**You guys are so damn awesome for making the reviews reach past 100 *a number past 100*. I hope you'll all continue to support this fic. You guys rule! :D**

**Anyway, Yuuki, are we going to make a progress yet?**

**Yuuki: Unfortunately, Zero has an anti-stranger mechanism installed on his head. So barging in would be impossible.**

***door creaks***

**Zero: If you think that you can enter my mind, you've thought wrong. So give it up and go home.**

**Me: Unfortunately for you, I have a back-up plan and that is to proceed to the actual plot. Bwahaha! And since you're so selfish in sharing us your thoughts/life, we will begin with you! Bwahaha!**

**Zero: ... I hate you...**

**Me: *still laughing***

**Yuuki: So... Uhm... She does not own Vampire Knight... **

**Zero: Yuuki, you're in this too? **

**Yuuki: Duh...**

**Zero: I'm screwed...**

**Me: Oh! Since the last chapter was just so damn romantic, this one will be the total opposite. So, less humor. Oh... And sex talk... Not wild. Harmless... I guess?  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Hangover - Zero and Kaname Style**

What a beautiful and gorgeous day it is... Well, I wish I could say the same for our two vampire friends here. Who? Kiryuu Zero and Kuran Kaname. In case you're wondering, they're sleeping beside each other. And I bet you're wondering how they ended up on the same room, sleeping on the same bed, blame Kuran Yuuki for that. (Yuuki: Hey! It's for their well-being! They can bond and get to know each other and- Me: Okay... We get the point. Moving on...)

And if you're also thinking, "What would their reaction be if they woke up and see the other lying on the other side of the bed?" Well, you will get your answer in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

Zero opened his eye lids and instead of seeing him hugging a pillow (*cough*or a teddy bear *cough*), he saw that he was hugging a person... vampire that goes by the name Kuran Kaname... Of course his initial reaction was-

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh~!!!!!!" -To scream on top of his lungs. And the action resulted Kuran Kaname to open his eyes and be met by the sight of Kiryuu Zero. And his initial reaction is-

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh~!!!!!!" -To join the scream fest. Lucky for them, Kaname's room is sound proofed, hence, muffling their very loud screams.

"Whatareyoudoinginmyroom?!!" Kaname screamed while pointing an accusing finger on Zero as he backed away from the said person.

"Idontknow! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh~!!!!!!" Zero screamed as he backed away from the pure blood. They continued to scream like that until-

"Oww! Oww! Oww! Oww! Oww!!" -Both their hangovers kicked into action.

"My head is killing me..." Zero muttered, both hands on his head.

"Mine too..." Kaname said, both hands also on his head.

"I need to get out of here." Zero said as he tried his best not to trip on his way to the door. However when he turned the knob, the door did not open.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh~!!!!!!" Zero screamed again.

"Keep it down. It makes the migraine worse..." Kaname muttered, making Zero shut up.

"Mind opening it for me then?" Zero said. Kaname said nothing and merely closed his eyes. "Well?"

"We're stuck... And my powers don't even work on the stupid door. That would only mean that someone conjured a spell, making me unable to use my powers on the door." Kaname said, eyes still shut.

"Damn. So that means I'm stuck here until someone removes the spell?" Zero said.

"Yes." Kaname said. Then, he felt another weight being added on the other side of the bed.

"I can sense it will be useless to try and destroy the door and it's useless to try the windows." Zero said as he lay down beside the pure blood. "I hope you wouldn't mind me lying down beside you."

"I don't mind. We've been sleeping beside each other for the last..." Kaname trailed off as he glanced at the clock. _12:37 PM. _"12 hours."

Silence... Wooh... Woooooohhhhhhhh~ Doesn't the sound creep you even one tiny bit? Damn! I wanna break it!

"So, how's your headache?" Kaname asked the silver-haired hunter.

"Killing me... Yours?" Zero said casually. He had grown accustomed to the pure blood ever since they lived under the same roof. Aww~! But that doesn't mean there is a possible Kaname X Zero or Zero X Kaname springing up between the two. Well, except when they're drunk. *wink*

"Same." Kaname answered, his tone casual.

Silence... Wow... This two can be so silent.

"How's life?" Zero asked for the sake of a conversation.

"Pretty fine... Except for the headache... It's still killing me... How about yours?" Kaname said, glancing towards Zero's direction.

"Pretty suckish...," Zero said. "I have to take care of my Science class and possibly sub for Gym... Again... And... Because of the headache..." Yes people. Zero's a Science teacher, a Gym teacher substitute and a vampire hunter. Yuuki lied when she told you that Zero teaches Art. It's for the confidentiality.

Silence... Oh c'mon guys! Keep talking! You're being too quiet to be called alive!

"What were you doing at the bar last night?" Kaname asked, earning a raised eyebrow from Zero. "It's simply not an escape route for any possible... Sexual activity in this house..."

"What do you mean?" Zero asked, turning to look at Kaname with an unfathomable expression.

"Since you're a person who rarely goes to a bar and get drunk, it's surprising to see you down so many bottles in one night." Kaname said.

"Mind you, this is the second time I've drunk like there's no tomorrow. Need I remind you of my pet goldfish that you fed to a cat and my pet spider that you threw away?" Zero said.

"No. I clearly remember that... The spider is so hairy... And... *insert a shiver running down his spine*" Kaname said.

"I have to say that I have not yet forgiven you for that. Goldie is my favorite fish. And Spidey is my favorite pet ever." Zero said, turning away from Kaname, a smile on his lips.

"Oh...Kay..." Kaname said. "Anyway, don't steer the topic to another direction. What were you doing at the bar last night?"

Silence on Zero's part... Kaname is already expecting Zero's usual response which is 'Who are you to know my business? You're not my mom. We're not even relatives'. And Kaname's usual response to that is 'Well, I'm your older brother.' 'In your dreams' would be Zero's reply then he would storm off.

I know you're wondering over the fact why Zero is Kaname's brother. Well, it's like this. Since Zero and Yuuki are the adopted children of Chairman Cross, and Yuuki is the legitimate sister of Kaname, Kaname decided to take in Zero as his brother because of Yuuki's request. Of course, Kaname would never deny Yuuki's requests. That's why, Zero became his adopted brother. But Zero is not acknowledging it. Hence, they would only bond as friends. I don't even friends is a word that can exist if we're talking about Kaname and Zero. Perhaps acquaintances is a better word. Yes. Acquaintances is a more fitting word.

Anyway, back to the story.

Zero heaved a sigh, which caught Kaname off-guard. He was expecting Zero's usual yells. But a sigh?! That's new.

"You really want to know?" Zero asked, looking at the ceiling.

"That's why I've asked." Kaname said. Zero heaved another sigh as before he began to tell his tale.

"You know that me and Hina are going out for 7 months, right?" Zero said, glancing at Kaname.

"You we're going out with a girl?" Kaname asked, surprised. He knew that Zero has his eyes on someone but he didn't know that he was actually going out with her. Wow... Shockers. "I don't even know who Hina is!"

"Well, that figures..." Zero muttered under his breath. "Hina is the girl who works at the music store. I met her exactly 8 months ago when I went to buy a new string for my guitar. We talked, got along, been keeping in touch. Then after a month, I've asked her out. Asked her to be my girlfriend. She obviously said yes." Zero said.

"Oh. Okay. Continue." Kaname said, looking at Zero.

"Well, since yesterday was Valentine's Day, I was planning a surprise date for her. As in, totally surprise. Heck, she didn't even knew I was coming to her place. Anyway. After you and Yuuki left for your group date, I went back to my room to fix myself. Then I said to the Chairman and Yagari-sensei that I'll be going out. They agreed. So, I went out. I bought roses, red roses because those are her favorites. Then chocolates. That girl loves sweets. I was thinking of buying her a ring but changed my mind because a marriage proposal is way too early." Zero narrated. Kaname could clearly see where this is going. Zero continued with his story.

"So, I went to her apartment on commute since I couldn't be bothered to drive. And also because I was planning to take a walk with her to the park. So, yeah. I went to her apartment. The landlady didn't mind because I'm usually there at her place. But there was a different emotion in her eyes- pity. She looked at me as if she was pitying me. I paid no attention to that. So I went up to her room. From outside, I could hear muffled voices - a woman and a man. For a second, I thought it was her and another guy. But I shook the thought off, thinking that it was just the television. So I knocked on the door, then I quickly heard the voices became panicked. Curiosity got the better of me so I turned the knob, but it was locked. So I used a little of my power to unlock the door. I called her name then I went to her room. I wasn't really expecting the sight that I met." Zero paused as he took a deep breath.

"When I looked in her room, I saw her with a guy. They were both naked. And guess what? They we're in the middle of having sex. Can you believe it? They were having sex in front of my very eyes. Luckily the guy's thing is already out of her when I barged in because I really don't know what I could have done at that moment. Instead of walking out, I stood there, waiting for the most dumbest of all explanations. And it did come the moment I set eyes on them.

'It's not what you think it is.' She said.

'Then pray tell me, what is this about.' I said, my eyes flickering between the two of them.

'I was... I was being raped!' She said. She's not the best of liars because that is just plain stupid!

'Well, that is the most dumbest explanation I've ever heard. And I never knew that when you are raped, you actually enjoy it.' I said. I almost broke the windows but I had it all under control.

'Listen, Zero, it's not really what it looks like.' She said. Then, I lost control of my emotions.

'Then, what the fuck are you doing here, naked with some guy and having sex?! Doesn't it take common logic for a person to know that his partner is cheating on him?! Hina, I'm not born dumb. My parents raised me with a logical mind. I'm living with logical people. Heck, my sister is even logical than you and my father has enough logic in him. But I haven't realized that I was dating a very dumb person! Dammit!' I snapped at her then I stormed off.

I didn't threw the roses and the chocolates. My money would be wasted. Instead, when I was finally outside, I gave it to some random person who went away, jumping up and down, saying that he finally has something to give to his girlfriend. Boy, was that guy lucky. Those were very expensive. And is he lucky to have a girlfriend to give those items. Then, I thought of going home but disregard the though for a second because they might make such a fuss. So, I went to the bar instead. But then, I saw Yuuki with you, Aidou and Yori. I was thinking of turning on my heels and walk out of the area. But I guessed that you've picked up my aura. So I decided to walk over and play like nothing ever happened. And it helped. For a second, I forgot about what happened. Then, as I saw Rima with Shiki, Ruka and Akatsuki, you and Yuuki and Yori with Aidou, the pain came back four times as worse as I have first felt it. So I decided to ignore it and wash it all away." Zero ended his story with a deep breath.

"Now you know." Zero said, as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Kaname said, suddenly feeling regretful that he had asked Zero for his reason.

"No. It's okay. I need to get it out anyway." Zero said. Just after he finished saying it, his cellphone (Yuuki left it at Kaname's bedside table) rang.

"Hello?" He answered without looking at the caller.

_"Zero, I need to talk to you." _He heard Hina's voice from the other end. For a response, he hang up on her, flipped his phone and place it back at Kaname's bedside table.

"Well, that's stupid." Zero muttered.

"Who is it?" Kaname asked out of curiosity. Just when he had asked that question, Zero's phone rang once again.

"Hello?" Zero answered.

_"Zero, please I_-_"_ Zero hang up once again and placed his phone back on the table, his face emotionless.

"I'm guessing it's Hina." Kaname said. Zero simply nodded and continue to stare at the ceiling.

_Knock knock._

"Come in, Yuuki." Kaname said. The door opened, revealing Yuuki with a tray containing two glasses of water, container of blood tablet and a container of pain killers, and 2 damp towels, worry engraved on her face.

"You don't need to worry about me, Yuuki. This is life. Therefore, you must be prepared to face it's challenges." Zero said without taking his eyes off from the ceiling. Yuuki placed the tray on the bedside table and sat on the bed beside Zero. Then she began stroking his hair without saying a word.

"I must be looking so pathetic that I need to be taken care of." Zero said.

"You can never be bothered to take care of yourself." Yuuki said, still stroking his hair.

"That was before..." Zero said, still looking at the ceiling.

_Silence._

"Seriously Yuuki. I'm fine. I can live without a lover." Zero said, finally looking at her. Then he gave her a small smile. Yuuki drew a sharp breath before nodding an 'Okay'.

"Can you leave us so we can rest?" Kaname said to Yuuki.

"Oh sure. But, wouldn't you going back to you room?" Yuuki directed the question at Zero. Zero sat up but due to his damn headache, he fell back to the bed. But instead of hitting the bed, he fell on Kaname's chest (This is not intended for yaoi purposes although I would really fan girl about it. The purpose of this will be revealed later on).

"I'm too lazy to move right now. Besides, Kaname doesn't mind." Zero said. Just then the doorbell rang and Chairman Cross can be heard saying 'I'll get it' in a sing-song voice.

"Oh hello." They heard Chairman Cross greeted the visitor.

"Uhm... Does Zero live here?" Upon hearing Hina's voice, Zero tensed up a bit but Yuuki doesn't seem to notice because she's listening to the conversation.

"Yes. Would you like to see him? He's upstairs, the first room on the right side." Chairman Cross said.

"Thank you." Hina said as she walked upstairs to Kaname's bedroom.

Yuuki glanced at Zero who wore a stoic face.

"Yuuki, I'll be fine. You can go back and rest now. You look like you haven't slept well." Zero said, turning to Yuuki. Yuuki stared at him before finally standing up and giving her adopted brother a kiss on the forehead and her fiance a peck on the cheek. Then she exited the chamber and into the main room of Kaname's uberly gigantic room. When she opened the door, she saw Hina standing outside.

"Let her in, Yuuki." Yuuki heard Zero's voice from the bedroom itself (Damn Kaname for having so many rooms in his bedroom)

"The third door from the left." Yuuki muttered before exiting the room. Hina walked over to the room which Yuuki had pointed at. She stood there for a while before knocking on the door.

"Come in." Zero said, his head still lying on Kaname's chest. Both of them heard the door open and close, telling them that Hina had entered the room premises.

_Silence._

"I... I think that you're... You're kind of busy right now... I'll just-" I think she just thought that Zero and Kaname were having sex before she entered the room because both of them are topless (Yuuki did not even bother to put a top on them) and that their lower attributes are covered by the blanket.

"No, we'll talk now since you're here." Zero said, looking at her.

"Well, can we talk somewhere more... private?" Hina said, glancing at Kaname.

"No. We'll talk here since you're the one who came here." Zero said, his tone leveled.

"Can he at least leave us?" Hina asked. Boy, this girl is making too many requests.

"No because this is his room, so he has every right to stay here. And if you're going to ask me to go to my room, forget it." Zero said.

"Well, I'll just come back-"

"No, we'll talk now." Zero said, his tone getting impatient.

"Zero, it's okay. I can leave-"

"No Kaname. You'll stay." Zero said. "So, what is it that you want to talk about?"

"Listen, Zero, about last night-"

"Ah, yes... Last night... I'm supposing you want to talk about when I caught you red-handed, correct?" Zero said, smiling a bitter smile.

"Look Zero. I really didn't mean for it to-"

"Wow. You didn't mean that? Well, you looked you were enjoying having sex with him to not mean that. Tell me, how did it felt like? Was he good?" Zero said, the smile still in-tact on his lips.

"Zero, please-"

"Answer my question, Hina." Zero said, his tone being a dangerous one. He usually talk to girls with a very gentle tone, but this is different.

"Well, I bet you screwed that girl who was here a while ago." Hina said, changing her tone.

"Me, fucking my own sister? Now that's sick. In case you don't know I'm not into incest." Zero said, sitting up.

"Well, you don't look alike. She probably is that man's sister." Hina said, pointing at Kaname, who can't do anything but to watch the scene in front of him.

"She is his sister." Zero said.

"Well then, why are you claiming that she's your sister? And I bet you were screwing that man before I came here." Hina said, crossing her arms and thinking she got the win.

"Lemme tell you that she is my adopted sister, hence, making this man my brother, you stupid dumb bitch." Zero said. "And just so you know, I'm not interested in men."

"Well then, why are you naked with him if you're not into men?"

"That's because we're not naked. What is wrong for not having a top? And what is wrong sleeping beside your brother?" Zero said.

"You said you have a twin. Was that just a tattle tale?" Hina said.

"He's not living here if that fact is not obvious enough to drill into your very dumb mind. And I don't lie. And I definitely do not make up stories." Zero said. "Now, why won't we go back to my question. Was he any good? Well, I bet he was because you're a little whore."

"Shut. Up. You don't have a right to accuse me!" Hina said.

"Too bad I have evidence to prove my point." Zero said. Hina took in a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Zero, please. Let's just... Talk about this calmly-"

"Look who's talking. I've been calm all the time. I don't know about you." Zero said as Hina took another breath.

"Zero, please. Just listen to me. I-"

"Well, I'm listening. You're just not talking." Zero said as Hina shoved her anger down her throat. She doesn't even deserve to get angry at him.

"Will you please stop cutting me off?" Hina said.

"If I'm cutting you off then I should have a gardening scissors to do the task." Zero said. Hina decided to just ignore the comment and to go on with what she has to say.

"Zero, about last night... I was drunk and I didn't know the guy I had sex with-"

"You really are a dumb whore..." Zero said. Hina ignored him and continued.

"And I promise, I didn't really mean for it to happen. I hope you can understand that." Hina said.

"Okay, one. I didn't smell alcohol in you last night. I have a very sharp sense of smell if you must know. Two, if you were having sex with a random guy, why do you know his name? And besides, you know the guy pretty well too. If you must know, I was outside your door when the two of you were talking. Do you want me to replay it for you?" Zero said.

"No." Too late. Zero began to retell the words he heard last night.

"The guy said, 'Don't you have a boyfriend? He will kill us if he finds out our naughty act.' You said that I wouldn't suspect anything. 'You sure are naughty' he said. Then you said, yes, you are.-"

"Stop." Hina said but Zero ignored her.

"Then he asked you if you have any condoms. Then you said you don't have and you would rather have unprotected sex with him, that-"

"Stop it." Hina said, much louder this time. But still, Zero continued to ignore her.

"That you would like to feel him going in and out of you. And that you would enjoy his hands roaming your body.-"

"Stop it." Hina screamed, as Zero went on.

"And then you said that you have a very very boring and useless boyfriend and that if the chance comes, you would dump him and leave for the guy." Zero finished as Hina was down on her knees, sobbing.

_Silence._

"How do you like that, huh?" Zero said, his tone bitter, his eyes, furious.

_Silence._

"After all the things I've done for you. After all the things I gave you, this is what I get in return? Dammit... I'm even the one paying for your rent! And I'm even the one who pays for your gas and your bills! And then, this is what I'll get in return? A cheating girlfriend?! I'm not even asking you to pay me back! All I wanted for you to do was to love me for who I am! To be honest with me! And then what do I see? You were cheating right in front of my very eyes. What's worse, I have to hear everything from you and caught you in the act. This. Is. So. Dumb! And you know what? I even thought of proposing to you!"

_Silence._

"And you know what, I'm tired of playing games with you. So why don't you just go and never show your face to me again?" Zero said.

"Zero, please. I'm so sorry." Hina pleaded.

"Too bad I don't forgive that easily." Zero said.

"Please, Zero. Don't... Don't leave me. I... I promise. I will not do it again." Hina said, tears flowing down her eyes.

"Too bad for you, there won't be a next time." Zero said, standing up.

"Zero... Please... Please don't do this to me." Hina is now on a full sobbing fest.

"You did it to me first. This is only my payback." Zero said. "And must I dare say, I am no man to be messed up with, especially if I'm serious."

"I'll do anything you want. Just please... Don't leave me." Hina pleaded.

"You left me first. I'm just going my way." Zero said.

"Please Zero-"

"Out."

"Zero, please don't do this to me." Hina pleaded on her knees.

"I'm already doing it." Zero said, bitterly.

"Anything, just don't-"

"GET OUT!" Zero screamed.

"Zero, please-" Zero reached for his gun at the first drawer (Since he already figure out that Yuuki put it there, thinking that he won't figure it out)

"Get out before I fucking shoot you." Zero said, aiming Bloody Rose at Hina.

"You won't shoot me. And that's a fake. Please, Zero. Just let me stay with you."

"Too bad for you, it isn't fake." Zero said, removing the safety hatch of the gun.

"Please. One more chance."

"Not a chance." Zero said. "Get out before I shoot you. Now!" Zero shouted on top of his lungs and with that, Hina stood up and ran out of their house. Zero put back the safety hatch of the gun and let himself fall face-first on Kaname's bed.

"Ugh... This is so pathetic!" Zero said against a pillow and sniffed. "And it's pretty stupid. This gun doesn't even work on humans!"

"It's okay." Kaname said, patting his back. "You were hurt, that's all..." Zero turned to look at Kaname.

"What are you talking about?" Zero said as he continued to sniff even though no tears are falling down from his eyes.

"I'm talking about what happened between you and Hina." Kaname said. Zero raised an eyebrow at him.

"Huh?" Zero asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"I know that what happened hurts you. It's okay. You can cry." Kaname said soothingly.

"Actually, I feel better now that I'm single again. And it doesn't hurt as much as it did last night. I could probably say I'm used to it ever since Yuuki left me for you. Doesn't really matter. There are lots of fish in the ocean. And with a body as hot and gorgeous as this, I can find another girl in no time." Zero said then sniffed again.

"Zero, you don't have to pretend that you're not hurt. Don't worry. Onii-sama is here for you." Kaname said.

"Dude... Are you okay?" Zero asked.

"Yes. And I know that you're not. It's okay. You're free to cry." Kaname said.

"I'm seriously fine, Kaname. Really." Zero said with utmost sincerity.

"Then why did you jump back on my bed and said 'Ugh... This is so pathetic!'? And why are you sniffing?" Kaname asked Zero.

"The migraine's back and it's killing me. And I've developed a cold. Perhaps it's because of the freaking migraine. Ugh..." Zero said as he buried his head on a pillow. "And seriously, dude. You're starting to freak me out with the whole 'Onii-sama is here' crap."

_This is why I don't like being nice to people. _Kaname thought to himself as he slumped back to his bed to drift off to sleep.

"I wonder if Zero ever tried using the window as an escape route?" Yuuki thought to herself. "Oh well. It looks like the two of them are having fun."

* * *

**Author's rambling area: **

**Me: So... How was the chapter? Was it good or was it super duper crappy? I have to say. This is my longest chapter. How cool is that?!**

**Yuuki: Wow... I never knew Zero had a girlfriend.**

**Zero: Now you know. You guys are so nosy!**

**Me: That's because we have noses, dear. And besides, you wouldn't share! That's why this chapter was uprooted earlier! Oh wells, doesn't really affect anything.  
**

**Yuuki: So that means, I only have one more chapter wherein I would be your assistant? -Sobs-**

**Me: Yeash. If you want, Aidou can join you.**

**Yuuki: -Sobs- Okay.**

**Me: now, I really do hope you all liked the chapter. The next chapters after the next 2 would be less humorous for we are finally nearing to the climax of the story... I don't even think that will be the climax but we are very near the serious part of the fic. But don't trust my words too much because I bet I won't be able to pull off the seriousness. Anyway, Zero, what do you want to tell our readers?**

**Zero: Why should I rell them?**

**Me: Because I said so.**

**Zero: Fine... Please review, everyone.  
**


	21. Chapter 13: Phone Calls

**Author's rambling area: Yay! We're officially back at the real plot line! I'm so happy. :D**

**Yuuki: She's being skippidy again.**

**Zero:Which is very painstakingly annoying**

**Aidou: I hate being dragged back here. *whines***

**Me: Moving on... I would like to thank the following for their reviews on the previous chapter.**

**queenofspades19 - Thanks. I'll try to watch it next time. :D**

**AidoRockz - Yay! I'm glad I was able to make you laugh. :D**

**xXmoonlightangelXx - Yup. They just talked. But nonetheless, the presence still lingers. :D**

**fan-of-fantasy forever - Don't worry. We're already back at the Aidori part. I missed it so much. :D**

**XxbLuE_kIttYxX - Okay... ??**

**RimaTouyaXxSenrixX - I also found that part funny. :D**

**Me: You guys totally rock. :D**

**Yuuki: So, chapter?**

**Me: Yeahsh. Let's proceed!**

**Aidou: She doesn't own us, and Vampire Knight.**

**Me: For those who don't know yet, Chapter 50 of VK is out already. I've read it off Sagakure's site so the greatest of thanks to her. :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Phone Calls**

_Who are you writing to?_

_Yori-chan._

_Oh... Is she the girl with medium length brown hair? Or is she a blond with shoulder length hair? Hmm... To make things easier, is she part of my fandom?_

_No, Aidou-senpai. Actually, she wasn't much aware of your presence until you saved her from that level E. So how can she be a member of your fandom? Oh! And you know what? You are not a part of her 'list'._

_'List'?_

_Yes. List. She has this list of people who are very important to her. And you're not a part of it._

_That hurt... A lot... Anyway, let's go back to the lesson, 'kay? And let's forget that you've just wounded my ego. Now, turn your textbook to page 167._

_...  
_

_*Sigh* If you manage to pass my next test, then, okay. I'll mail your letter._

_You will?  
_

_No._

_... I hate you..._

_I'm your private teacher, not your mailman. Now, let's begin._

_**Pick it up. Pick it up. Just pick up the damn phone.**_

"Hello. This is Aidou Hanabusa speaking. How may I help you?" Damn people for calling me on weekends... C'mon! Am I not allowed to rest?!

_"Aidou, this is Kaname. I have something very important for you to do."_ Kaname-sama... Why so early? Can't Akatsuki fill in for me??? Am I really that not allowed to rest?!

"Kaname-sama, can't Akatsuki do it in my place?" I whined. I know that I should not dare go against a pureblood but, I just woke up! And my head is starting to spin too...

_"I sent Akatsuki and Ruka on a different errand."_ Seriously?!

"How about Shiki and Rima?" Please! Let them be-

_"They're on a photoshoot." _-available?!

"Ichijou-san?" C'mon!!! There's got to be another person aside from me who is available!

_"Ichijou is unavailable today."_ Seriously man?! Oh, c'mon!!

"Kiryuu?" That guy should be available.

_"Also unavailable." _Seriously?! There's got to be someone there!

"Chairman Cross and Yagari-sensei?" Those two should be available.

_"They can't because this task requires you to do it." _How I want to be somebody different right now!

"Cross Yuuki? I mean- Yuuki-chan? No no... Yuuki-sama?" This is so costing my head.

_"Yuuki is attending to other matters." _No sh-t?

"Seiren?" She should be willing to do whatever Kaname-sama asks...

_"On an errand." _...And she's not here.

"You?" I asked. He's my last option!

_"Do you even know why I called you_?_"_

"To run an errand?" I said, quite unsure.

_"Exactly. Now, are you returning what I'm asking you to do?" _Uh-oh... The man sounds pissed!

"Not really, Kaname-sama. It's just... I just woke up. And I'm not really a morning person." I said. That should soothe his temper... Yeah right.

_Silence._

_More silence._

_Okay, FINE!! I give up!!!_

"What do you exactly want me to do, Kaname-sama?" I said, not letting my voice give away my annoyance. Yes, people. I'm quite annoyed to have my beauty rest interrupted.

_"Nothing special. Just drop by at our house around dinner time." _Kaname-sama said.

"What for, Kaname-sama?" I asked. What?! I'm curious!

_"We will have a little bit of a discussion." _Kaname-sama said.

"About what?"

_"Will you stop asking questions and just say yes?"_ ... 'Kay... _"And will you stop moving around so much?! I can't sleep!" _...Is that Kiryuu on the background?

"Uhm... Okay? And is that Kiryuu on the background?" I said.

_"Yes, it is."_ What exactly is he doing in there? Maybe Cross Yuuki... Yuuki-chan... Yuuki-sama set them up.

_"Please bring Yori-chan too~!"_ Cross Yuuki... Yuuki-chan... YUUKI-SAMA chimed in the background.

"Okay. I will, Cr-Yuuki-sama." I said. I'm still having difficulties with regards to what to call Yuuki-SAMA. Luckily, I have managed to call her Yuuki-sama without wincing. I know there should be nothing to wince about but... Nevermind. You might tell on me.

_"And don't talk to people on your head! They might drive you mad!"_ Uh-oh... She knows?! OH. EHM. GEEH. You told on me didn't you?! That's it!! you are no longer allowed in my head!

_"No. They didn't told on you. I can hear you talking in your head loud and clear."_ Well then shit... I'm dead.

_Don't worry. You won't be in trouble. It's just so damn entertaining." _

...

"I'm glad that I've entertained you? Anyway, yes. I'll bring Yori-chan with me." I said, dismissing the subject. Why didn't you told me that she can hear everything just fine?!

_"Aidou, don't be late."_ Kaname-sama said, using his 'Be late if you want to lose everything' tone. I guess he hates late people.

"I won't, Kaname-sama." I said cooly. But deep inside, damn! I'm nervous! I don't know if I can come on time! In case you don't know, I'm always the one to arrive late. I guess it's a habit of mine ever since we graduated highschool. I don't know. Whatever.

_"I'll see you later." _

"Laters." _Dead end._

Ugh... Now, I'm not going to enjoy my lavender-scented sheets... I'm fully awake now, dammit! Well, no choice now.

What's Yori-chan's number? Oh yeah! Here...

_Ring... Rinnggg... Rrriiiiiinnnnngggggggg...-_

_"Hello?" _

"Oh. Hey, Yori-chan. I'm so sorry to disturb you. But I was hoping if you can come with me to Yuuki-sama's house around dinnertime tonight? Well, actually, Yuuki-sama is asking you to come. And she said please." I said, biting my lower lip... Wait... why am I biting my lower lip again? It's not like I'm nervous or anything...

_"I'm not sure..."_ OH. EHM. GEEH! Please come!!!... What?! Wh... Why am I being whiny?

"It's okay. Yuuki-sama will understand if you can't make it tonight. We just went out yesterday and then we will go out again... I can understand that." I said.

_"Is it urgent?" _She asked.

"Well, I'm not so sure myself. But Kaname-sama did say it is very important." I said.

_"Well, I'll call Yuuki first then I'll call you back, 'kay?"_

"Okay."

_"Later._

"Laters." Then I hung up and laid back down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

I really don't know why, but Yori-chan seems to be appearing in my dreams ever since she first worked in my office.

...

Uh-oh... Don't give me that 'I'm in love' look.

...

There's no possible way that I'm in love with a human. The thought is plain ridiculous. The only thing I'm concerned about is that he keeps on randomly appearing in my dreams, which is very weird and bizarre.

...

Whatever... I'm not in love with her. That is so stupid. I'm just thinking of why I would dream of Yori-chan. That's all. Duh...

_**Pick it up. Pick it up. Just pick up the damn phone.**_

"Hello?"

_"Okay, I'll go." _

* * *

**Author's rambling area:**

**Me: Sorry for the suckish-ness. I'm kind of sick right now... So, sorry.  
**

**Aidou: I'm being weird!! I'm not in-love with Yori-chan!!**

**Yuuki: Denial. Denial!!**

**Zero: ...**

**Kaname: ???**

**Yori: ...???**

**Ichijou: ... Just dropping by!**

**Me: Is it me or is it the fact that we suddenly become crowded here?**

**Aidou: Us getting crowded.**

**Me: Yuuki, did you bring all these people?**

**Yuuki: Yes! The more the merrier!**

**Me: ...Never ever trust Yuuki to make decisions...**

**Yuuki: *fake sobs***

**Me: Anyway, since we are too crowded, please-**

**Yuuki: Please REVIEW!!**

**Aidou: That's my line...**

**Yuuki: *sticks out tongue***

**Me: ...  
**


	22. Chapter 14: Depression

**Author's rambling area: School will officially start in 14 days! I'm dreading it. I don't want to go back to school and solve countless problems. Why can't school be a playground?**

**Yuuki: We would like to thank the following for their review on the previous chapter.**

**Me: *mutters* And I thought I've got rid of her... xXmoonlightangelXx - You're lucky to get rid... to distract Yuuki for a hug. *hugs back* I guess I really should _kick _people out. And yes, Aidou is denying it.**

**Aidou: Am not!! Anyway... *cough* fan-of-fantasy forever - That's because I really really REALLY don't want to do work so early in the morning. *Me: That was an afternoon...* Whatever!! Anyway, I don't like Yori like that! I like her as a friend and as my secretary!**

**Kaname: *cough*Yeah, right... *cough* Kagome873 - Yes... Aidou is indeed looking for a death wish... And that he's very VERY lucky I wasn't there...**

**Zero: 'Kay...? Anyway... queenofspades19 - That's because... Well, You'll find out in this chapter... I think? But just in case this wacko forgets, I'm sick...**

**Me: *glares at Zero* Anyway... XxbLuE_kIttYxX - Pervert... Anyway, 'kay. I'll see how I can help *make things perverted* in your story. And the USB!!! Grr... Although what I need is CS3... But still...**

**Aidou: ??? Moving on... ColorfulStar - Thanks. I'm glad that you find this story funny. :D**

**Me: We're so CROWDED!!!!!**

**Yuuki: She doesn't own Vampire Knight. I do!!**

**Zero: ...You are OUT of your mind!**

**Me: I also don't own the song, Pain, by Three Days Grace. And the song, Temper Temper, by Envy on the Coast. And the guitar, Pansy. That one is owned by Frank Iero of My Chemical Romance.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Depression**

"Do you have any idea on why Kaname-san want us on his house?" Yori-chan asked me. I took a quick glance at her before looking back at the road.

"Actually, I don't.." I said. It's already 5:30 in the afternoon, an hour before dinner (on Kaname-sama's house... Don't ask why I know). Even though I hate the sun, I love how the sunset makes a beautiful scenery on it's surroundings. And in case you're wondering, 'Why go there an hour before the call time?' That's because, I'm not really punctual so I'll try to be one right now. And don't worry. I have the clock fixed. No more late for me. Besides, I want to keep my head, thank you very much.

"Well then, what are those for?" Yori-chan said, glancing at the backseat. I glanced back and saw what she was referring as 'those'.

"Oh. I brought them with me just in case." I said. To satisfy your curiosity, we are talking about my medical equipment. Yori-chan raised a brow and said nothing as she looked outside the window.

We were silent (save for the music blasting from the stereo) until...

_**Pick it up. Pick it up. Just pick up the damn phone.**_

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Aidou, please bring with you your medical equipment." _Kaname-sama.

"I have it with me." I said, driving on one hand.

_"Okay. Are you on your way?"_

"Yes."

_"Well then, see you later."_

"Laters."

"Who were you talking to?" Yori-chan asked.

"Kaname-sama. He said that I should bring my medical equipment with me." I said.

"Okay."

...

Wow... She's... She's pretty quiet... I have to say. It's kind of... Strange. I know she's a quiet person and all... But I didn't expect her to be this quiet. Damn... Last night was an exception. We were in a hurry. So there was no time to talk.

...

Last night...

...

Uh-oh...

"Uhm, Yori-chan, can I ask you a question?" I said. I can feel something weird on my stomach. What is this? Nervousness? I, Aidou Hanabusa, a noble vampire, have never been nervous towards a human, a frail creature.

"Yes?" She said, looking at me with her unwavering gaze. That look alone is enough to make me feel nervous.

"Uhm... Last night... Did I do something... Weird??" I asked.

_Silence..._

"Yori-chan?" I called out to her.

"Actually... You did..." She said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"May I know what I did?" I asked, casting a quick glance at her. She was no longer looking at me but at the scenery outside.

"You..." She started, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

"You..."

_**Pick it up. Pick it up. Just pick up the damn phone.**_

"Hello?"

_"Aidou, where are you?" _I glanced at outside. I guess I wasn't really aware of what's happening outside because of the tension inside. Luckily, there were no other cars because, boy. I don't think that they would still be called 'cars' when they are on the road with me.

"Actually, we're already outside your house." I said. I parked my car, cut off the engine, got my stuff, went out of the car to open Yori-chan's door and locked the car. This time, my keys are safely tucked in my pocket.

Talking about Yori-chan, she hasn't answered my question yet. But just at looking at her face, it looks like she is not in the mood to answer it.

_Ding dong. Creak._

"Good evening, Kaname-sama. What seems to be the problem?" I asked as he stepped aside to let us in. Yori-chan muttered a soft 'Good evening, Kaname-san' as she passed by Kaname-sama.

"Follow me." He said and we began going upstairs.

I can hear Three Days Grace's Pain playing towards the direction of Kiryuu's room. I saw Yuuki-sama outside his room, a tray containing water and medicine on her hands.

_"...This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand..."_

"Oh, hey Aidoui-kun, Yori-chan." Yuuki-sama said, smiling. But behind her smile is a very worried expression.

"Good evening, Yuuki-sama. What seems to be the problem here?" I asked.

"Well..."

_Flashback under Yuuki and Kaname_

_(Kaname speaking) After I talked to Aidou on the phone, Zero looked at me with curious eyes. In his language, that means "Why are you calling him for?". So I simply said to him, "I called Aidou to talk to you with regards to your problem."_

_"What problem?" He asked. I sighed. _

_"Something that has happened here 30 minutes ago." I said._

_"I told you, I'm fine! Can't you get the message?!" He snapped at me._

_"No, you're not. In case you don't know, your eyes show what you feel." I said. _

_"So what if you can see 'depression' or 'sadness' in my eyes? It's not like it matters anyway..." He said, getting up._

_"Where are you going?" I asked. I hate to admit it but I've learned how to care for Zero over the past 7 years of living with each other._

_"Back to my own room." He said and turned the door knob. Surprisingly, it opened. I guess he used some of his hunter spell to lift the spell off the poor door._

_"Okay. Good night." I said, in which he responded with a nod._

_20 minutes later, I heard him playing his guitar - the electric one. Pansy, I think, is it's name. This is not the first time I will say this but... I pity the guitar. The riff Zero's playing would be torture for the strings. Anyway, 10 minutes after he started playing, I heard his yelp. I'm guessing the stings finally made their come back by self-destructing themselves and injuring Zero._

_"I'm going out!" Zero called out 3 minutes after his strings self-destructed themselves. _

_(Yuuki talking)"Is there anything that you want me to buy while I'm at it?" I heard Zero say from the kitchen door._

_"Groceries." I said. After the 'war', we already ran out of supplies. Damn men for being childish._

_"'Kay." Zero said and grabbed his keys from the counter._

_"Where are you going anyway?" I asked._

_"I will buy new strings for my guitar because they all snapped." He said, going to the garage. Then he was off._

_1 hour and 50 minutes passed when Zero returned from his trip. However, when he returned, he was the Zero I knew when we were highschool. Hey! there's a huge difference with Zero before and Zero now. Zero then was very very VERY broody and RARELY smiles. Zero now is more positive than before. And he smiles more often!! But not much when at home, though. He smiles at his students when at school._

_Anyway, I saw that he became more distant so I asked him what's wrong. He said nothing and instantly steered the topic to a different direction._

_"I saw Ichiru today. He was buying a cello for Ana-chan. So I told him that if he wants, you can teach Ana how to play." He said, placing the groceries to their corresponding places with me helping him of course._

_"Okay I'll teach Ana-chan how to play. When will they drop by?" I asked him, suddenly forgetting my previous question._

_"I dunno. He said he will give us a call." He said, getting 3 boxes of blood tablets._

_"Are you hungry?" I asked. Well, duh, Yuuki. He's hungry... Why would he even get blood tablets?_

_"Duh..." He said and began downing them in large quantities. It's really surprising to see him down so many when I can't even take a tablet. Oh well. Zero is Zero. But just to be sure that nothing's wrong with him..._

_"What the...?" I placed a hand on his forehead._

_"Oh my gosh! Zero, you're burning hot!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes at me and removed my hand from his forehead._

_"Does it matter?" He said and marched upstairs to his room._

_Sigh. Zero is SO stubborn._

_..._

"Wait! Vampires don't get sick, right?" Yuuki-sama asked, looking so surprised.

"It actually depends on the body of the vampire. Whether his body is born strong or weak. Like in the case of Kurenai Maria-chan. She has a weak body even though she's a noble." I said. And they thought vampires don't need doctors.

"I'm guessing, the original reason you called me is because you want me to talk Kiryuu out of his troubles? And then you called me back to tell me to bring my equipment is because you want me to check on Kiryuu's physical condition." I said, directing the statement to Kaname-sama.

"Precisely." Kaname-sama said. Without another word, I knocked on Kiryuu's door. I wonder if he can hear me? Well, I guess he can. He's a vampire, after all. Ooh! He's playing one of my favorite songs! It's a wonder why I did not realize that he played this a few minutes ago because we are now at the middle part.

_"...So I bottled it up and kept the words to myself,  
And let the anger collect for a better day.  
When the words are aged,  
The war is waged,  
And you'll watch me blow.  
I can be your powder keg,  
If you can be my fuse..."_

Focus, Hanabusa. _Ehem._

"Kiryuu, open the door!" I said as I knocked on his door harder. Don't look at me like that! I said it nicely!!!

"Go away. You're being annoying!" I heard him shout from the other side. Why you-! I'm being nice here!!!

"Uhm.. Aidou-san, let me do it." Yori-chan said. Yes. We resumed with what we call each other. The dinner date's already over. Sheesh.

"You might catch whatever his sickness might be." I said.

"It's okay. I can manage." Yori-chan said. Then she knocked on Kiryuu's door and with a soft yet loud voice (the irony), she called out to Kiryuu to open the door, in which he did after a minute of silence (save for the music). Before any of us can peek, he closed the door on our faces.

**YORI's (first ever) POV**

Zero sat down on the couch on his room and patted the space next to him, indicating for me to sit down, which I did.

"So, what's your problem?" I asked casually. I have to admit. He's not really that scary. He just have this very intimidating aura that would want to make you cower under your bed. But ever since he moved in with Yuuki, I guess we became sort of friends. Not best friends because I know that part is reserved for three people. Yuuki, Ichiru and... I shouldn't tell who's the other one. He might get mad.

"We broke up." He said, his voice low with sadness.

"I see." I said. I really don't want to push it further. I'll just let him tell it to me on his own. In case you don't know, me and Ichiru-kun are the only ones who knew that Zero went out with Hina.

...

Wait, why do I have people in my head? Am I going crazy? Oh my gosh...

"I... caught her cheating on me last night..." He said, looking at the ceiling. Oh. I also helped him with the planning for Valentine's.

"And I thought I found the perfect girl." He continued. I can feel that he's on the brink of breaking to tears. "But... Guess I've thought wrong..."

_Silence. _This is so weird. People inside my head, I mean.

"She cae here today... She said that she's sorry... But, I couldn't bring myself to forgive even though I still want her... And then, I thought that I can overcome the sadness... But... I guess I couldn't..." At this point, tears are already streaming down his face. "Then, I went to go buy new strings for my guitar since they just have to break at the wrong time. When I went to the store with Ichiru, I saw her. She still tried to explain... But... I couldn't just listen. I don't know... I just... Can't.... So..." He said as he wiped away the tears.

"Geez. I'm so pathetic..." He said. It's not the fact that he loves the person. What he's crying about are the moments he shared with her. He no longer loves the person but his feelings are still attached to the memories they made.

...

I talk like a freaking love expert...

"It's okay. I know how you feel..." I said, and I grimaced when my thoughts led me to somewhere unpleasant.

"You don't have to bring up thoughts that makes you uncomfortable." He said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I know." I said.

_Silence._

"Well, I don't know, but I'm already better. Thanks a lot." He said, standing up. "Let's go have dinner."

"Okay." I said. Then he turned off his stereo and we both went out of the room. We weren't surprised by the fact that they were still standing outside his room. It's pretty obvious that we'll be having eavesdroppers since Yuuki is with them.

"Geez... I'm fine now. No need to pull the worried look." He said as he passed by Yuuki.

"I'm hoping for a decent dinner since I'm not the one who cooked." He said as he went downstairs. At least he's better now.

"How did you do that?" Aidou-san asked me, obviously bewildered by what had happened.

"It takes someone understanding to do that." I said following Yuuki downstairs.

**AIDOU's POV**

Is she simply saying that I'm not understanding?! Well, I-

"You've got it wrong, Aidou-san. I'm not talking about you. It's just the fact that you felt that I was talking about you. And that would only make you guilty." Yori-chan said as she went downstairs with Yuuki-sama and Kaname-sama. Well, damn! I'm the only one here.

**X-X-X-X-X**

You know, I have to admit. This is quite delicious. And that's saying something because I cannot be easily appeased by foods if they are not sweets. Anyway, we'e already on our dessert when someone rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Cross-rijicho said, rising form his seat and skipped to the door. That man is no man. That man is a woman.

"Oh! Ichiru-kun, Maria-chan, Ana-chan! It's good to see you! Come in!" Cross-rijicho said in a sing-song voice.

"Is that what you mean by 'I'll give you a call'?" Kiryuu said, glancing at Ichiru and his family. Yes. They are married. Shockers, right? And Ana-chan is the proof of their marriage. If you're wondering why Ichiru is alive, that's because Kaname-sama revived him because of Yuuki-sama's request.

"Well, Ana-chan can't wait till tomorrow to play her cello. So, I was hoping if it would be fine if she could play tonight because she just wouldn't stop pestering us." Ichiru said.

"Hi, Uncle Kaname, Uncle Zero, Yuuki-chan (she doesn't want to be called Auntie because she claims that it makes her feel old), Grandpa Yagari, Grandpa Cross, Auntie Yori and Doctor Uncle Aidou!" Ana-chan said with a smile on her face. This girl can be so CUTE! Oh! And yes. She is also my patient. :D

"Hello, Ana-chan." We all said simultaneously.

"Well then, shall we start playing the cello or would you like to have some dessert first?" Yuuki-sama said.

"Yay! Dessert! I can eat, right, daddy?" Ana-chan said, turning to her dad.

"Okay, if that's what Ana-chan wants." Ichiru said, smiling at his toddler.

"Yay! Thank you, daddy! How about you mommy?" Ana-chan said, turning to her mother.

"Okay, then. Just brush your teeth." Maria said. Damn. These two are raising a brat.

"No, we're not." Ichiru suddenly said.

"Huh?" I'm confused.

"We're not raising a brat. I'll have you know that she's well disciplined." Ichiru said. So everybody can hear my thoughts now?! Argh!!

"Anyway, moving on... Yori-chan... I really don't want to say this but..." Ichiru began.

"He's here..." Kiryuu finished for Ichiru. It can be noted that everyone in the room tensed with what the twins said... Especially Yori-chan. She looked more than tense. There's a mix of fear and anxiety in her eyes... But... Why? What would be her reason to have those emotions in her eyes?

Thinking about it further, what did this mean?

_"It's okay. I know how you feel..."  
_

_"You don't have to bring up thoughts that makes you uncomfortable." _

Just... What are they talking about? I can feel myself being left out as I have no possible idea of what's going on around me.

* * *

**Author's rambling area: Yay! I've finally managed to get some people out of the area! Anyway, if you are confused, that's good. That would only mean that you haven't figured out yet my plan.** :D

**Anyway,wouldn't make this longer so... REVIEW!  
**


	23. Chapter 15: Lost

**Author's rambling area: Oh my gosh~! You guys are so awesome!! I'm really really shocked when I opened my mail. You guys are really really awesome! :D  
**

**And since you are all awesome, here's the update. :D But before that, I would like to thank the following people for their awesome reviews.**

**AidoRockz - We will see who is this 'he'. But I can assure you, 'he' is the master of destruction. :D**

**RimaTouyaXxSenrixX - Zero must be loved~! :D And I also wish that Ichiru is with Shizuka. But she's dead... So Maria is the perfect candidate. :D**

**Kagome873 - Yes. It's good that you're confused, for the plan might be ruined. :D And yay~! An update! I have read the update! :D  
**

**fan-of-fantasy forever - I guess I just don't want them to be left behind. :D**

**queenofpades19 - Yay! I can't believe I haven't heard of them sooner. And it kinda sucks. My country doesn't sell their albums... Grr... I have to resort to downloading them. :D**

**ColorfulStar - I'm glad you liked the previous one. And here's the update! :D**

**xXnoonlightangelXx - We will see what kind of trouble Aidou will end up... :D *Aidou: I'm being bullied! Kaname-sama~!  
**

**XxbLuE_kittYxX - ??? Yeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh............. Mhmkay... And mind you, a cello costs 10, 800 in Philippine peso (I don't know how much it is in dollars but, *shrugs).  
**

**Let's move on to the chapter. I don't have any intentions to make this longer. :D (And Yuuki is gone too! Only in this area, of course)  
**

**~I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Lost**

I'm lost. What the hell is going on?! What are they talking about? Just... What the hell are they talking about?!

"But don't worry! We're not really sure about it." Ichiru suddenly piped in. We all looked at him simultaneously.

"We just sensed his aura then it quickly disappeared." He added. Everybody in the room relaxed a little except me and Yori-chan. How could I relax?! I don't even know what they're talking about!

"Uhm... In case you guys don't notice it, but I'm lost... Very very lost." I said. I really hate being left out. All eyes suddenly turned at my direction. Oh. And I also hate being under the spotlight if you're dealing with 2 purebloods, 2 ex-hunters, 2 ex-humans (Yes. Ichiru is a freaking vampire now. Gosh. Can you believe it? At first, I can't. But I guess over the years, I got used to that fact.) but the one is of higher ranking (Dude... can you believe that Kiryuu can turn into a pureblood even if he's born as a human, not to mention from a very famous clan of vampire hunters?! Damn! Now that is hard to believe! I don't believe it either and the same goes for him. He HATES being called Kiryuu-sama or Zero-sama. Believe me. We tried to do that and we all ended up with a bullet tearing through our flesh...), a noble who used to be possessed by a pureblood, a vampire child of 4 years in age, and an extra ordinarily smart and cute (I admit, okay?! She's pretty for a human being. There! I said it!) human who is friends with all that is listed and can possibly hold her fan girlisms towards me, a miracle and gorgeous guy genius.

"What?! It's not my fault that I don't have a clue on what you guys are discussing!" I said. Yes. I admit my defeat. Even a miracle bishonen genius can fail sometimes. Just sometimes. They all casted a glance towards Yori-chan and she gave them a look that said 'Not now'. But I'm not really sure...

"Uhm... Aidou-kun... I really don't think we should talk about it right now. Yori-chan is feeling extremely uncomfortable about the subject matter." Yuuki-sama said.

"Oh. Okay." Somehow I feel offended. Could they be possibly telling me that I am not a trust-worthy person?!

"It's not that you are not trust-worthy... It's just... I really don't want to talk about it right now..." Yori-chan said. Oh. So now she can read my mind too?! Geez... I guess I have now turned into an open book.

"It's okay. You shouldn't tell things that makes you uncomfortable. Feel free to tell me when you feel better about it." I said. But still, it's not okay! I feel so left out. TT_TT

"Thank you for understanding, Aidou-san." She said. Well, you know what, I'm tired of her calling me Aidou-san when we're not at work.

"No problem. And feel free to just call me Aidou or Hanabusa when we're not at work. I'm starting to feel old." I said.

"Flirt." I heard Kiryuu cough from beside Yuuki-sama. Well, I hope that cough becomes real! Just then, Kiryuu had a coughing fit. Hah! Karma!

"Zero, are you alright?" Yuuki-sama said.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Kiryuu said, wiping his mouth. _Damn you, Hanabusa Aidou. _Serve you right! Haha! *victory dance inside head* Oh yeah! Hanabusa Aidou shoot, he scores!! 1 for me, zero for Zero! Haha! Now that's a good joke!!! Oh yeah, uh-huh! Oh yea-WOAH!

"Dude, what the hell?!" I said, looking up at Kiryuu's smirking figure. One second I was standing tall and straight then the next, I was on the floor on my butt. The suspect for my fall? Kiryuu Zero.

"Oh, it's not my fault you're down there. Blame my mind." He said. This guy is enjoying this.

"Yes. This is the only time I'm enjoying me being a pureblood." He added. I hate you. I wonder what force of nature made you a pureblood? I really hate you, Kiryuu Zero, I really hate you.

"Aww... I'm touched, It's okay. I never did love you anyways." Kiryuu said. Jerk.

"Glad you know." He said, smirking. From the corner of my eyes, I can see that they are all lost and confused. Now that makes us even.

"Will you stop reading my mind?" I said, standing up. Yes. I just found the time to actually stand up from the ground.

"I wish I could but you're just too loud." Kiryuu said. Pfft... Whatever...

"Well then, shut your mind reading whatever thingo." I said, dusting my self from any possibility of germs.

"Uhm... Yuuki-chan, I'm done with my dessert. can you teach me how to pay the cello now?" Ana-chan piped in.

"Sure Ana-chan. We'll play the cello now." Yuuki-sama said and led the girl upstairs to the house's music room.

"Well, we're going to look after Ana-chan." Maria (At last! She talked!) said, pulling Ichiru with her.

"I'm gonna finish my paper works. Excuse me." Kaname-sama said, going up to his room.

"We'll be doing the cleaning." Yagari-sensei said, pulling Cross-rijicho with him.

"Well, no use hanging around. Laters..." Kiryuu said and went upstairs. And this only leaves me alone with Yori-chan. And this is making me feel lost all the more.

* * *

**Author's rambling area: Ugh. It's short. Blame my brother for trying to kick me out of the PC. *Glares* Anyway, I do hope that this still entertained you. Anyways, I really have to go so...**

**Aidou: Review please! :D  
**


	24. Chapter 16: Punishments

**Author's rambling area: My apologies for the shortness of the previous one. Grr... I kind of hate it because it's short. I think I've been focusing too much on Zero. But I guess he will be playing a very vital part in this fic... Well, not really him but the people associated with him. Anyway, I'd like to thank the following for their reviews. **

**xXmoonlightangelXx - Yay Zero! And yes. Aidou will be suffering. Mwahahaha!! I have TONS in stored for him. *Aidou: Kaname-sama~!!! Me: Baby!**

**fan-of-fantasy forever - Blame my brother for the shortness. And don't worry. You will figure everything out soon (Not really sure how soon). But right now, it's good that you're confused. :D**

**queenofspades19 - Yep. I got an idea from the previous VK chapter that Zero turned into a pureblood because he accidentally shattered a window. But it's just my insight. And like I've said, Zero will be vital. Hence, him being a pureblood is necessary. And yes. Get your snowboard because I don't think it will melt soon. :D**

**XxbLuE_kIttYxX - I can wait. I'm going for piano anyways.**

**Chris LaFey - Maybe they did. Maybe they didn't. Ehehe... :D And thanks for your reviews on the previous chapters. I don't really mind if you review late. :D I understand that school is a pain. *I will be going back within 6 days... Grr*  
**

**Wee~! You guys really make me happy! :D I'll try to make this one longer than the previous one. Wooh! :D**

**Anyways, yes. On with the chapter.**

**~I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Punishments**

Two weeks had passed since the dinner date and the awkwardness at the Kuran household. But not like it matters right now. What matters right now is-

"OWW! OWWWWW!!! Doctor, it HURTS!!!!!" -This stupid, whiny 16-year-old-football-player-who-thinks-he-has-it-all-but-is-actually-a-wimp who stupidly jumped from the second floor of his school's gymnasium during his Gym class.

"That is what you get for being so stupid." Kiryuu said. Yes. His teacher is Kiryuu. But he's not really the real Gym teacher. He's just filling in. What exactly did this kid got? A broken leg.

"Doctor, it HURTS! You are SO STUPID! DON'T YOU HEAR ME?! IT HURTS YOU DIMWIT!!!" Did I mention that he is so annoying? Hell, if I want, I could just break his bones! Then again, if I do that, I will have to face the wrath of his parents, the police, the court, and the worst of all the worst things possible, Kaname-sama.

"Well then, if you stop moving squirming and screaming, you might actually not feel a thing you stupid, twat-assed brat!" I hollered back. Who could possibly tolerate a child with this attitude?!!

"Taylor-kun, if you keep on moving around, you will really feel the pain. But if you just behave properly and let the doctor do his job, then we will finish in less than 5 minutes." Yori-chan said. Of course. How could I forget this one person who has lots of self-control? Speaking of her, she still haven't answered my question. I wonder what I did for her to have a hard time telling me what I did to her? And she still haven't told me the 'secret' that they were all talking about at Kaname-sama's house.

"Is this guy here even a doctor?! He's not helping me at all!!!" Taylor-brat whined. I'll have you know that I'm the bet doctor in the world. The only reason I work on a clinic instead of a hospital is because I have to prove something to both humans and vampires. For humans, I have to prove to all those doctors that I am very refined despite my young age (I applied at the age of 19, making me 6 years practicing medicine. I'm 25). And now, the board is feeling guilty because I don't even want to accept the offer on the most prestigious hospital. As for vampires, I need to spread the idea of pacifism and help prove that co-existing with human is possible.

"STOP MOVING YOU F-CKIN' BRAT!!!!!" I yelled. Ugh. I give up! You won't cooperate with me huh? Well then...

"OWW!!! OWWWWWWW!!! OWWW!! OWW!!!!" Taylor-brat screamed. Haha! That's what you get you stupid brat!

"Kiryuu-sensei, this guy is making it worse!!!!!!" Taylor-brat whined at Kiryuu. You know what he did? He pushed his leg off the table.

"Because you freaking move around so much!" Kiryuu yelled at the brat. Just then, Kaname-sama walked into my office. Uh-oh... My head would be officially in a plater.

"Kuran-sensei!!!!! They are not helping me AT ALL!!!!" The brat whined. Kaname-sama looked from Kiryuu to me and vice versa. How can Kiryuu remain calm while I sweat my way out? I wish I could melt right now! Kaname-sama WE'RE INNOCENT!! Yes, I just have to include Kiryuu in my plea.

"Because you're not cooperating with them. And if you just listened to Kiryuu-kun, you wouldn't be here in the first place." Kaname-sama said. Thank goodness he listened!!!

"Aidou, we will have to talk later." Remind me not to celebrate too soon...

"Yes... err... Kaname..." I said. If I called him Kaname-sama, this kid over here will begin to ask questions. And if I don't answer his questions, he will speculate. And once he has speculated, he will spread rumors. Once he spread rumors, my name and Kaname-sama's will be in jeopardy. And if that happens, there is a nice punishment waiting for me. Not to be given by Kaname-sama but Kiryuu. And I don't think you will not be traumatized if he's the one to give you your punishment.

_*Flashback*_

_I was at the Kuran house for their weekly health assessment. Since I'm early (That was one of my greatest accomplishments), I decided to do the task Yuuki-sama assigned to me in secret - to go into Kiryuu's room and look for something that will prove that he is indeed going out with a girl. So yeah. I went up to his room and luckily, he wasn't home when I was snooping around. I was looking around the room for about 20 minutes when I suddenly felt his presence behind me._

_"What are you doing in my room, Aidou?" He asked me with that very very very scary aura of his. I couldn't talk. How could you talk if there is someone glaring daggers at you?_

_"I... I... You... I... Your..." I stuttered. That's a nice explanation, Hanabusa. A very VERY nice one indeed._

_"Well?" Uh-oh. The man is PISSED! And he is a one of the men never to be pissed unless you want to die. When we were still high school students, he almost killed me! Then once, he slammed Akatsuki to the ground. Believe me. This guy is capable of MURDER!  
_

_"I am... Just... Leaving. Yes, I'll be leaving now. Yuuki-sama and K-" _

_"They can wait. Now, what are you doing in my room?" Damn. I can't tell him that Yuuki-sama sent me here on a 'mission' unless I want to die. I was trapped. If I give Yuuki-sama away, then I'm doomed. I can't lie to Kiryuu because this guys is like a lie-detector machine. If I screamed for help, that will make me look like a sissy and Kaname-sama will go into the room and make me talk. For short, I have no way out._

_"Well then, if you won't talk, I'll make you." He said then he dragged me by the ear down to the... to the shooting range... Uh-oh... I'm seriously going to have it... _

_Dear God, _

_Please forgive me for my sins. I will never ever drink another girl's blood. I will never ever be a playboy again. I will do charitable things, just let me live. PLEASEE~!!!!!!!!!!! Don't let him kill me!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! Hear my plea. PLEASE!!!!! OH NO!!!! I'm doomed. Please oh please! Rescue me!! HELP!!!!_

_"HELP~!!!!!" I screamed. I don't care if this will wound my ego. I am about to be EXECUTED!!!!_

_"Geez. You're too loud." Kiryuu said. Then he made me sit on an office chair._

_"Talk unless you want to die." He said. Oh no... What to do? What to do? WHAT TO DO?! Betray Yuuki-sama or lie? I guess lying is just the only option I've got._

_"I was bored so I decided to look around. Sheesh. Is that illegal?" I said coolly although on the inside, I'm shaking._

_"Looking around doesn't involve looking around other people's stuff." He said._

_"Well... I was curious." I said._

_"You know that curiosity killed the cat right?" He said._

_"Duh." I said._

_"Now, why don't you just tell the truth so you can go out unharmed?" He said. Told you lying won't work. Just then, the door to the shooting range opened, revealing Yuuki-sama.  
_

_"What is going on here?" Yuuki-sama asked, entering the room. Yuuki-sama! Oh thank God! I'm saved!!  
_

_"Aidou was in my room." Kiryuu said._

_"Oh. Okay." Yuuki-sama said. That's it?! That's what you're going to say?! After all the years I've taught you all your lessons, this is the help I get?! Why you Cross Yuuki... _

_"Yuuki, I think this is the right time to teach you how to handle a gun." Kiryuu said. Uh-oh. He wouldn't make me a target, right?_

_"REALLY?!" Cross Yuuki squealed._

_"Yes. Because right now, we have the very perfect practice target." Kiryuu said, touching my shoulders. Oh no..._

_"Yay~!" Cross Yuuki jumped around. I don't care if she's Kuran now. I'm about to DIE!_

_"Now Aidou, stand over there... Now don't be shy... Get your ass moving." He said while I walked with trembling legs. Help. Please?_

_"Now,..." I drowned Kiryuu out of my system as I prayed to the heavens above. PLEASE, KAMI-SAMA!! I'll be good! I'll drink my blood tablets, I'll do charitable things, I'll never be a playboy again! PLEASE!! SAVE ME!!!! SAVE ME~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll go to the church, I'll read the Bible, I'll spread the Word. Just SAVE ME~ PLEASE~!! I'm too young!_

_"Ready?" Kiryuu asked. I need not respond because the next moment, a practice bullet went flying at my direction. Luckily, I avoided it. This continued for about an hour and was only put to a stop when Kaname-sama entered the room._

_"There you are Aidou." He said. Oh thank God! I'm saved. "It kind of looks that you're busy so-"_

_"No, we'll do the health assessment now!" I said and ran towards his direction._

_"If you tried to look around people's stuff again, I swear, I will use a vampire gun at you." Kiryuu said as I passed by him._

_And that is the day when I learned to never ever look around other people's belongings.  
_

_*End of Flashback*_

"Now that they're gone, can we talk?" Kaname-sama said, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Sure Kaname-sama." I said, leading him to my office.

"Please sit down." I said as I sat on my own chair. Oh no. Here it comes... My punishment...

"The school wants to conduct an assessment to see if it has quality teaching methods. " He said.

"And you want me to do the task?" I said.

"Exactly." That's it?! That' my punishment? Well then-

"Okay. Sure." I said. Pft. As if this task will kill me.

"The assessment will last for an entire week. And you will be adopted by one class each day. Except for the seniors. You will be adopted by two classes. That should be an easy task for a genius like you." Kaname-sama said with a smile. Why do I have the sudden feeling that I will have a very hard time with this? "That's all."

"When does this start?" I asked.

"Two weeks from now." He said and left my office. I leaned back on my chair and sighed. Well, this wouldn't be too hard. _12:10._ Lunch time.

"Hey, Yori-chan. Want to join me for lunch?" What?! I have to be nice. Besides, Lisa's not yet back and it's very depressing to eat alone.

"Okay." She said. Andnow, we're off to eat lunch. Akatsuki and Ruka are not yet back so... Yeah. Just the two of us. Oh sheesh! You guys are being malicious. Pfft. Whatever...

* * *

**Author's rambling area: Why do I have the feeling that this chapter came out suckish?? Grr... Damn me. Please forgive the suckishness. It's just that. ARGH! School within 6 days. Not really happy bout it. But I do hope that this was still worthwhile. Don't worry. I promise that I will *try to* make the next one an interesting chapter. And I've already got the AidoRi part on the go. And it will officially start on the next chapter. So stay tuned.**

**In the meantime,**

**Aidou: *while opening the door of the passenger's seat* Please review!**

**Yori: Aidou, are you sure you're okay? You seem to be talking to yourself lately.  
**

**Aidou: Yes, I'm fine. :D  
**


	25. Chapter 17: Lunch With Yori

**Author's rambling area: School in 5 days... Ugh... I hate to be face with tons of problems... Grr... Pray for my soul... Anyway, I would like to thank the following for their reviews :D**

**queenofspades19 - Yup. I intentionally made it pointless because the only part that I needed was the last one. :D But I'm glad you found it funny. :D**

**XxbLuE_kIttYxX - Pervert.**

**xXmoonlightangelXx - Yes. Aidou is a sissy! Haha!! And lucky you... TT_TT Don't worry. The guy will be revealed soon. :D**

**Chris LaFey - Whew! Thank God that it didn't sucked. :D And since school here starts on the month of June, it ends on the month of March although some schools end on the first week of April. And yes. We do get a summer break and other breaks if possible *yay for holidays and deliberations!*. Summer time here starts on April and ends on the last week of May. :D**

**RimaTouyaXxSenrixX - Yep. Zero is a pureblood. Yay for him! And rest your dizziness away. :D**

**I love you all too much that's why I'm updating! :D *Virtual milk and cookies* You guys really make me feel happy. :D  
**

**~I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Lunch With Yori  
**

"So, Yori-chan, what would you like to eat for lunch?" I asked casually while keeping my eyes on the road.

"Anything would be fine, thank you." She said. What kind of an answer is that?

"Yori-chan, there is no such food as 'anything would be fine'. What do you want to eat? Don't worry. It's on me. And I'm going to deduct that in your paycheck." I said. What?! I can be generous too, you know! I can be like Akatsuki too!!!

"Uhm... Pasta... I actually feel like eating pasta." She said sheepishly. Good that we both feel eating the same thing.

_Why did you even asked her, you dimwit? _What?! Who said that?! _I'm your conscience. _A conscience tells you what is good from bad. _Who cares. _I do! _Well I don't. _Who cares about you anyway? _You? _Certainly not.

"Uhm... Aidou... Why are you talking to yourself??" Yori-chan said, snapping me out of my... internal debate... Great. I guess I'm one step to insanity... Wait, what?! I've been talking aloud?!!!! _Hahaha~! _Fuck you. STFU before I blow you up.

"Uhm... Because it's cool?" I personally think that that is VERY STUPID! C'mon, Hanabusa! You were born a genius!!!

"Okay?" She said, trying to agree but can't because the thought itself is plain ridiculous. Who thinks that talking to yourself is so cool?!

*Somewhere*

"Ahahah! Ahahah! This is so cool! Can you believe it?!!! I'm talking to myself!!!!!" A nerdy-geeky-uncool boy said to the mirror in front of him. Guess that explains his awful fashion taste. It's the first time he ever saw a mirror.

*Back with Aidou and Yori*

"Here we are!" I said as I parked my car. Where exactly are we? We are at my favorite pasta place. No. I won't tell you the name. You might give it to all my rabid fans.

"Ladies first." I said as I opened the door. What?! My parents thought me how to be a gentleman. And opening the door for a lady is a perfect example.

"Thank you." She said as she walked pass me. Hah! she said thank you!

"Table for two?" the waitress said.

"Yes, please." I said, smiling 'the smile', making the girl gawk at me.

"Uhm... This way please." She said right after she snapped out of her reverie and realizing that she'd been staring at me for an entire minute. She led us to the nearest table and handed us the menu once we were seated. Oh, did I mention that she keeps on fixing her hair and glancing at me? And that her eyes are filled with jealousy when she happens to glance at Yori-chan?

"So, what do you want, Yori-chan?" I asked her. Let the ladies choose first before you choose for yourself. One of the rules of being a gentleman.

"I want an Italian-styled spaghetti please." She said as the girl, Nina (name tag, people), began listing on her notepad.

"Drinks?" I asked.

"Pineapple juice, please." She said.

"Dessert?"

"I don't think I'll be having any desserts." She said.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said.

"Okay then." I said.

"How about you sir?" She asked, her eyes gleaming with enthusiasm.

"I would like to have strawberry cake with lots and lots of those strawberry chunks and a cup of coffee please." I said, smiling not at the girl but at thought of the food I just ordered. What? I love sweets.

"Okay. I'll be back with your food." She said and skipped away. Yes. Skipped.

"So..." I began.

"What?" Yori-chan said.

"How's life?" I asked casually. You've got to form a conversation with the ladies.

"Fine." She said. I'm being nice here. You could at least try to answer more than a word.

"Actually, I kind of feel uneasy..." She said, looking at the table. Suddenly, all her warmth faded and was replaced by a feeling of uneasiness.

"Am I making you feel uneasy?" I can't help but ask.

"No, you don't make me feel uneasy. You're actually... You're actually one of the people who makes me feel at ease. The thing I'm uneasy about... It's... It's a different thing." She said. Really?

"I do?" I asked. Wow! I feel... I feel so happy... This is the first time I have heard that statement being said to me.

"Yes. Every since you have saved me from the bad vampire 8 years ago." She said. Wait a minute. I did that?

"I did that?" I asked. How come I don't know that?

"Yes. If you didn't came to save me, I would have been dead." She said. Okay. Now, I'm officially lost.

"I don't really understand what you're talking about right now." I said. How come I don't know this?!

"Here is your food. Italian-styled spaghetti and pineapple juice for the lady," Is it just me or did she said that a little bit too harsh? "And here's the strawberry cake and cup of coffee for our gentleman." And did she just said that a little bit too enthusiastically?

"Thank you." I said. Okay, why is she still standing there?

"Is there anything else that you would like?" She asked.

"No, we're good." I said and began eating to show her that we need privacy. It's not exactly a rude gesture. It's better than telling people to f-ck off.

We were eating for 15 minutes in total silence until my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said to the other end.

"Aidou, where are you? You know I have my check up, right?" Kiryuu. Uh-oh... What time is it?

"What time is it?" I asked quite frantically.

"5 minutes before 1:30." He said. Oh DAMN! I'm screwed.

"Uhm.. We'll be there after 10 minutes." I said.

"Hurry up. I don't have all day." Dead line. Lucky him we're done eating.

"Are you done eating?" I asked politely.

"Yes." She said.

"Well then, let's go." I said and stood up.

"You forgot to pay the bill." She said. Oh right. Yeah. That.

"Oh yeah... Uhm, excuse me." I called the waitress.

"Yes?" The waitress said, her tone still annoying.

"The bill." I asked.

"Just wait for a sec." She said went to the counter.

Great. 3 more minutes.

...

...

"Let's go." I said. Don't worry. I left a note with money on the counter. The change? They can just give it to the needy.

"After you." I said as I opened the door.

"Thanks." She said and suddenly froze on her tracks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her. She looked like she saw a ghost.

"N-Nothing... Let's... Let's just go back to the office..." She said. I decided to let it pass because I don't think she wants to talk about it. I opened the door to the passenger's seat to let Yori-chan in before I climbed the driver's seat and drive back to the office. Once we got there, the first thing Yori-chan said was-

"He's here."

* * *

**Author's rambling area: Sorry guys. Have to rush the end. Somebody's gonna use the PC. For those who are wondering who is he, keep wondering. You'll find out soon anyways. :D And why doesn't Aidou remember saving Yori? Review to find out. :D  
**


	26. Chapter 18: Questions

**Author's rambling area: I can't resist not updating! I have my plot finally settled at once! *Except the last chapters. I'm debating whether I will choose that or that. :D* And I bet you're all curious about 'him'. You will all find out soon. :D Actually, there is already a person who figured out who this 'he' is. I'm not telling you who guessed it and through what he made the guess. :D**

**Anyways... I would like to thank the following for the reviews on the previous one. :D**

**XxbLuE_kIttYxX - Get jealous! Haha!**

**queenofspades19 - I ain't talking till the time comes. :D Don't worry. It will be soon. Really soon. :D**

**xXmoonlightangelXx - Yes, Aidou. you should be REALLY REALLY worried what's 'his' relation with Yori. :D *I hope you haven't figured it out yet. :D***

**AidoRockz - Don't worry. You'll find out who 'he' is. :D And it will be really REALLY cool if it's Yori's ex. :D**

**fan-of-fantasy forever - Yep. Aidou is late again! :D Oh you'll meet him soon. So don't worry. :D And lucky you for getting out of school. T_T  
**

**I love you all so much! I just updated a few hours ago and the reviews I got reached my 'safe number'. :D So, let's get on with the chapter, yes? :D**

**~I don't own Vampire Knight... Duh...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Questions**

"He's here." She said, her face pale, knees trembling. What kind of guy can cause her to be like this?

"What?!" Kiryuu exclaimed, his voice louder than usual.

"I... I saw him earlier... In front of a restaurant." Yori-chan said, her voice shaky. Who is HE?!

"Damn..." Kiryuu muttered. "I'll talk to Kuran about this."

"Thank you..." Yori-chan said, slightly relieved. There's still the feeling of nervousness surrounding her. Both people in the room are tense and I can't help but feel tense myself.

"Uhm, Kiryuu-kun, are we going to proceed with the check up or not?" I asked to divert their thoughts back to reality.

"Maybe not today. I have to go back to the school because you just have to arrive late." Kiryuu said. Oh I'm sorry. Blame the flirty waitress, dammit!

"Okay." I muttered.

"Doctor Aidou-ojisan!!!" I heard Ana-chan's voice call me as she entered with her mother.

"Maria, is Ichiru home?" Kiryuu asked Maria-chan once she came in view.

"No. He went somewhere." Maria-chan said.

"Okay. Thanks. Well, I need to get going. I guess I'll see you all tonight at our place." Kiryuu said as he turned towards the door. We always have dinner at Kaname-sama's place every Wednesday night.

"Okay. Later then, Zero-kun." Maria-chan said.

"Maria, drop the 'kun', 'kay? You're my sister now." Kiryuu said and he... he SMILED! Uh-oh... It is a sign that world will come to an end! NO~!

"Okay, see you later then, Zero." Maria-chan said as Kiryuu exited the vicinity.

"Okay, Ana-chan. Shall we proceed with your check-up?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Okay!!" Ana-chan said as she took my hand and we both entered the clinic.

"Yori-chan, what's wrong?" I heard Maria-chan say to Yori-chan.

"I... I saw him today..." I heard Yori-chan say back to Maria-chan. I did not dare listen more because it's bad to eavesdrop.

Althroughout the session, I thought to myself. Who could be this 'he'? What did this 'he' do to Yori-chan to make her feel that way? Did I really save Yori-chan from a Level E? Did we even met before? Why the hell do I keep thinking about Yori-chan anyway?

"All done, Ana-chan." I smiled down at Ana-chan.

"Wee~! Thank you, Doctor Aidou-ojisan!" Ana-chan said. "Will we see each other tonight?"

"Yes we will, sweetie." I said, patting Ana-chan's head.

"Yay~!" She squealed

"Let's go to mommy now, sweetie." I smiled as we both went out of the clinic.

"Mommy!" Ana-chan squealed as she ran to Maria-chan.

"Hey, sweetie. Done already?" Maria-chan said as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"Uh-huh!" Ana-chan nodded.

"Well, we need to go. See you later, Aidou-kun." Maria-chan as she took hold of Ana-chan's hand.

"Laters, Maria-chan." I said as I waved at them.

"Bye bye, Doctor Aidou-ojiisan!!!" Ana-chan waved.

"Bye bye!" I waved back and they were gone. I sat at the couch since we don't have patients at the moment. I glanced at the wall clock on the reception area. _2:49_. Few more hours before my job ends!

"Don't you just love afternoons like this?" I said, directing it to Yori-chan.

"Sometimes I do, sometimes, I don't." Yori-chan said.

"Why not?" I asked, looking at her.

"Well, there's nothing to keep me occupied. So sometimes, I really don't like a lazy afternoon." Her mood seemed to get better now. That's good.

"You're such a workaholic." I remarked.

"Well, you're slacking off your job." She said.

"I'm not really slacking. There're no people to attend to so, it's okay. You can take a break if you want." I said.

"No thanks. We just came back an hour ago." She said. Such a workaholic. That's not good.

"Okay." I said as I closed my eyes for a bit. _Ding. _Ugh. It seemed like I only blinked.

"Hello, is the doctor in?" A male voice said.

"Yes, the doctor's in." I responded as I lifted myself off the couch. I noticed that Yori-chan slightly became unease. Just slight.

"If you would please follow me." I said as I lead the guy to the clinic.

"The form-"

"Please fill it up in the clinic." I said, noticing Yori-chan looked relieved.

"Thanks." The guy said as he got one form from Yori-chan. He filled up the form while I get ready for the check up (he told me on our way in). Since I really want to be done with this, I proceeded immediately. And once we were done-

"Is that girl your girlfriend?" Ryan, the guy, said.

"Oh, no. She's just a friend." I said.

"Okay then." He said with a smile. Then he went out of the clinic, leaving me to stare at the door he just went through.

"Yori-chan, do you know who that guy is?" I asked, peeking out of the door.

"He and I used to go out together but..."

"You dumped him." I finished for her.

"Yes." She said. "But we parted on good terms."

"Is he the one that makes you feel unease?" I asked. For a second, she looked nervous. But she quickly regained her composure and answered my question.

"No. He's not the one who makes me feel at ease. He's someone different." She said. I can sense that she's uncomfortable with the subject so I decided to drop it.

"Okay. Sorry I brought it up." I said.

"It's okay." She said. I glanced at the clock. _4:08_. Two more hours!! Yeah baby!

**X-X-X-X-X**

Why oh why did the afternoon suddenly became slow?! Ugh... All I want to do right now is just head to Kaname-sama's and eat food! Kiryuu's cooking. Hey! That's the only think I like about him. The food he makes are godly!

"Shall we, Yori-chan? I bet Kaname-sama's waiting." I said as I opened the door. We walked to the parking lot in silence. Wow. We're silent... Again. Why does it always have to be like this?

"Thank you." She said as I opened the door. I climbed to the driver's seat, back the space and drove to Kaname-sama's place.

...

...

...

...

...

It's quiet. Too quiet. And why is the atmosphere tense?! Ugh!!! And there I hoped that it will be better.

"Hi~!" I said cheerfully once me and Yori-chan entered the house. Oh don't worry. We are allowed to do that. Okay. Odd. Where are the people?! Usually, Cross-rijicho, Yagari-sensei and Kaname-sama would be at the living room. But... It's empty.

"In the dining room." I heard Kaname-sama's voice. Me and Yori-chan went to the direction of the dining room and sure enough, they are seated in their usual places (save for Kiryuu and Yuuki-sama).

"Seat down, Aidou, Yori-chan. Dinner's about to be done in a few minutes." Kaname-sama said. I pulled a chair for Yori-chan before seating down next to her.

"What's wrong, Kaname-sama?" I asked. Something's not right and it's better to kick it down before it gets to me.

* * *

**Author's rambling area: Take that! Haha! A cliffy! Oh I know, I know. I'm cruel. Don't worry. I'll update anyway. :D**

**Meanwhile, review please! They make my heart swell with joy. And so do you! :D Love you guys so much! :D **


	27. Chapter 17: Answers

**Author's rambling area: Woah! Your reviews make me feel like I'm going to be executed! Please be patient. You will all find out who 'he' is and his relationship with Yori after 2 or 3 or 5 chapters. :D**

**And if someone here happens to know what is Yori's relationship with 'he', keep it to yourself first. **

**xXmoonlightangelXx - *rocks back and forth* I don't know. *innocent grins***

**queenofspades19 - I'll talk soon. Don't worry. :D**

**fan-of-fantasy forever - Don't worry. I'll tell you all who he is when the time comes. :D**

**AidoRockz - Oh I don't know. Maybe? :D And don't cry. You'll know who he really is. :D**

**XxbLuE_kIttYxX - Aww...**

**Please be patient. I will reveal everything soon. :D Trust me, 'kay? :D Anyway, let's proceed to the story! :D**

**~ I don't own Vampire Knight. **

**~ 1 day till school starts... Ugh. Pray for my soul.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Answers**

"What's wrong, Kaname-sama?" I asked. Something's not right and it's better to kick it down before it gets to me.

"I want you to look after Yori-chan." he said. Haven't I been looking after her ever since she worked in my office?

"I want you to pick her up from her house every morning, stay with her during lunch, and take her back to her house. If you are unavailable, give us a call beforehand. If there's somewhere she wishes to go, accompany her. Never let her out of your sight." Kaname-sama elaborated further. Something crossed my mind when he said 'somewhere she wishes to go, accompany her'. Should I also accompany her to the restroom? And should I also accompany her at the bathroom? And should I also-

_Dude, snap out of it!!!!! You're being a pervert! _Oh, right. Common sense, Hanabusa. Common sense.

"Okay." I said.

"Kaname-ojiisan, Yuuki-chan, Zero-ojiisan, Grandpa Yagari, Grandma-Grandpa-Cross!! We're here!" we all heard Ana-chan's from the door.

"At the dining room, Ana-chan, Ichiru-kun, Maria-chan." Kaname-sama said.

"Wee~!" We all heard Ana-chan's voice get louder as she ran to the dining room.

"What's with the look, everyone?" Ichiru-kun asked once he took a good look around the room.

"It's confirmed, 'Ru. The 'parasite' is here." Kiryuu said as he came out of the kitchen with a bowl-full of pasta. Ooh! Yummy! Italian-styled spaghetti! Hey, I have to admit, he cooks good.

"I see." He said, pulling a chair for Maria-chan and seated Ana-chan beside her mother.

"So, where's Akatsuki, Ruka, Shiki and Ichijou?" Ichiru-kun asked as he sat beside Kiryuu's chair.

"Akatsuki and Ruka are still out of town. Ichijou is on a date. Shiki... Rima, where's Shiki?" Kaname-sama said.

"Shiki's on a far away place right now and will be returning after a couple of months, a year the longest." Rima said, grinning. Uh-oh. Something's not right. Rima never, I repeat, NEVER, grins.

"Did something happen?" I asked. You never know that it might be a sign that the world would end.

"Oh nothing." Rima said.

"Dinner time!" Yuuki-sama cheerfully piped in. Well, I hope dinner can digest the tense in the room.

**X-X-X-X-X**

See! I told you dinner could fix anything! Hah! I won!

"So... What's our course of action?" Ichiru said, setting down his cup of coffee. Everybody immediately grasped what he's talking about.

"I've got Aidou to look after Yori-chan." Kaname-sama said before sipping his tea. "But I don't think that's enough. Any suggestions?"

"Thank you so much for the concern, but you guys don't have to stress yourselves-"

"Who wouldn't be stressed if that... that 'disgusting parasite' is anywhere near here?!!!" Kiryuu said, his voice louder. Luckily, Ana-chan is with Yuuki-sama on the music room.

"Zero, calm down. I don't want the house to come crashing down." Kaname-sama said. Kiryuu took deep breaths until his features finally relaxed.

"Me and Ichiru will go around the town. I'll also do a patrol after my hunter duties." Kiryuu said. He's very serious about this. "Is that okay with you, Ichiru?"

"Yeah. It's fine." Ichiru-kun said and smiled at Yori-chan. "Don't worry. We'll protect you from the monster."

"Any more suggestions?" Kaname-sama asked.

"We should send someone to watch over Yori-chan's house." Maria-chan said.

"Shiki and Rima will do that task. Anything else?" Kaname-sama said. Wow. This is like the movies being played on cabled tv.

"Akatsuki and Ruka should also be look outs in case 'he' dares to go near her." Rima said. I'm really feeling uncomfortable about this. I don't know what's going on, and I want answers now.

"You know, it would really make me feel better if you all tell me what is going on. In case it's not really that obvious, I have no idea of what you're all talking about." I said. I sound like a brat. "But you guys don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Yori-chan heaved a sigh before looking around the room.

"Kaname-san, will yo please tell Aidou the basics? No need to elaborate further. Maybe you can tell him after I leave." Yori-chan said.

"If that is you want, Yori-chan." Kaname-sama said. "Ichiru-kun, is it okay if you take Yori-chan home?"

"Yeah, sure." Ichiru said and turned to Yori-chan. "We'll be going after 10 minutes."

"Okay." Yori-chan said. I hope that I would finally get the answers that I would be needing.

...

Why am I so concern about her anyway?

_Because the feeling called love exist in your system._

Who said that? And I'm not in love!

_I'm your inner self. And I'm not talking about love that you are passionately in love with her. What I meant by love is you love her as a friend... Why are you feeling guilty? So it's true that you love her?_

I'm not guilty. I'm just defending myself.

_Why are you defending yourself if the question was meant to be harmless?_

Because people might get the wrong idea.

_You're the only one thinking that people will get the wrong idea._

But that doesn't mean that people will not have the tendency to think that way.

_Pfft. Whatever..._

So, why are you here? Are you also a part of the people who are inside my head?

_No, silly. I'm a part of you._

How come I don't see you in the mirror everytime I look at it?

_That's because I'm invisible._

How come I don't feel your presence?

_Because you always ignore me. T_T_

That's because I don't think you existed before.

_I talk to you but what do you do? You always shove me away as if I'm not important._

That's because you're not.

_Oh. So now your disregarding one of the most important parts of your pathetic vampire anatomy as if it's a trash?! Well, lookie here, mister. Without me, you might have been exterminated by Zero now. Because without me, you will lack better judgment._

You're not a part of me. I don't call Kiryuu by his name.

_I'm being polite!_

Why are you so noisy?

_Why do yo have so many questions?_

Because you're invading my private space.

_Excuse me, but this is where I dwell._

Well then, get out. Go find another home. Go on. Shoo.

_...You can't kick me out. You have to die first before I go._

I'll find another way.

_Oh. She's leaving now._

Who?

_Your secretary, dufus._

Oh.

I looked beside me and sure enough, Yori-chan is up on her feet.

"I'll be going now, Kaname-san. Thanks for the dinner." Yori-chan said.

"You're welcome. Take care." Kaname-sama said.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Aidou." Yori-chan said.

"'Kay. I'll pick you up at 7:45 tomorrow." I said.

"Okay." She said. "Bye Yuuki, Zero."

"Bye. Take care!" Yuuki-sama said whole Kiryuu just nodded.

"Cross-rijiocho, Yagari-sensei, I'll be leaving." She called out to the two *lovebirds* at the kitchen.

"Bye!" We heard both of them shout. Then Ichiru-kun, Maria-chan, Ana-chan and Yori-chan left.

"Aidou, come with me to my room." Kaname-sama said as he rose from his seat. I followed him up the stairs and into his room. I don't think this is a bedroom. I think it's a house within a house.

"Feel free to seat." He said as he laid down on his couch. I sat at the love seat in front of him and began playing with my hands. I seem to this a lot when I'm around him.

"What do you want to know?" Kaname-sama asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Who is 'he' that you are all talking about?" I asked.

"Do you know Nejiro Rei?"

* * *

**Author's rambling area: Ooh. Who is Nejiro Rei? Haha! Pretty obvious. But, what is his relation with Yori? And what did he do to make her that frightened? Review to find out! :D**


	28. Chapter 18: Winter Page: Mysterious Past

**Author's rambling area: Ugh... First week of class and we already have loads of homework... Hate it... Love my class. Good bunch. SPECIAL MENTIONS * although they don't go here... Maybe??* Choco pie and Honey pie! **

**XxbLuE_kIttYXX - Hahahahaha~!!!!! Good luck with your adviser!!!! Ahahahahahaha~! I wish I can transfer but, I can't. You have to change your adviser first! Haha! (FYI, her adviser is the one who made my card a painful sight *who would give your student an 84 for Algebra?! I did my best! I passed the test!! I did my projects and submitted them on time. I was never late in her class!!! Ugh...*)**

**ColorfulStar - Here's the chapter! :D**

**AidoRockz - We'll find out what he is soon. Probably 2-3 days. Depends if I have homework to do (School can make your life loaded...):D**

**fan-of-fantasy forever - He's looking for something for Rima :D (It's in the special). :D And don't worry. You'll have all the answers soon. :D**

**RimaTouyaXxSenrixX - Yep. He is looking for that one box of pocky with Rima's name. I think you already have a clue what is the question Shiki asked to Rima. :D And yep. Ichijou is on a date with Sara. :D**

**xXmoonlightangelXx - Maybe he's in the choices, maybe not. :D And gosh. How I want to be a college student right now. Aidou will always be following you. Mwahahaha!! *Aidou: ...She's a sadist...**

**queenofspades19 - Don't worry. I'll talk soon. :D**

**Chris LaFey - Glad that I somehowed sated your curiosty. **

**On with the chap!**

***I would only be updating once a week now that I have classes. But it would depend on my workload so...**

**~ I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**~ I made my own version of the scene where Aidou saves Yori and the things that followed.**

**~ POV is on me. Flashback format.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Winter Page: Mysterious Past**

_Where is Yuuki? I haven't seen her anywhere. Yori thought as she looked around the students residing at the Girls' Sun Dorm._

_"Hey, did you two saw Yuuki?" Yori asked two girls._

_"Maybe she's at the Chairman's place." One of them said._

_Yuuki, where are you?_

_"Hey, let's go to the Moon Dorms?" One of the girls Yori previously talked to._

_"But the risk..." The other said._

_"We rarely get these chances..." Yori drowned them out when she thought of an answer to see her best friend to see if she's okay: Go over the Chairman's. She can't sneak on the front because it's crowded and people would surely ask her where she's going. So the only option left for her is the back._

_Yori ran as fast as her legs allowed her to. Once she was out, there's no one there. But the uneasiness in the air lingered all around her as if to suffocate her, as if to kill her from all the tension that has been going on the school ever since the end of the long vacation._

_Suddenly, she heard a rustling sound from the trees ahead of her._

_"Good day to you, Miss. We are in the midst of preparing a present for out master whom we haven't seen for a very long time." a strange man said once he revealed himself from the shadows of the trees._

_"Who are you?" Yori asked._

_X-X-X_

_Aidou was wondering about the area around the Sun Dorms. He wasn't skipping on his duties. Heavens, no. He's just taking a break. All the Cross-Yuuki-being-the-sister-of-Kuran-Kaname-crap is making him crazy. Only, the problem is, he didn't asked any permission. And that can be considered escaping from duties._

_"It's just for a few minutes anyway. Nobody's going to notice my absense" Aidou muttered to himself as he walked about the area. That is when he realized he was no longer at the Moon Dormitory area._

_"Who are you?" He heard a girl say not too far from where he is._

_"I'm a vampire. Like I've said, I am in the midst of looking for a present for my master~!"_

_"Aa~!"_

_'A level E!' Aidou ran as fastas his legs could carry to the sound of the scream._

_X-X-X_

_Yori was anticipating pain, her flesh ripped apart. But all she felt was nothing except that the temperature around her suddenly turned cold._

_'Am I already dead? Have I not felt the pain of dying? Is this really what it feels like to die? What will happen if I open my eyes? Will the pain come surging then? Or would I still feel nothing and se nothing but the darkness?'_

_To answer her own question, she slowly opened her eyes, taking into account of her surroundings._

_Nothing. Just the usual sight of the trees. Only the addition of Aidou Hanabusa and a pile of ash in the picture._

_"Are you alright?" a very panicky Aidou Hanabusa asked a still shocked Yori._

_'So, I'm not dead? Thank God...' Yori thought as she stared at her savior. Stare... Stare... Oh right... Response..._

_"Uhm... Yes, I'm okay." Yori said, still dumb-founded about the situation, not Aidou. 'What is so special about him anyway? Oh right. He's not human. Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out.'_

_"That's good." Aidou sighed in relief. 'Okay. So she's not fan girling. She's not gawking at me. She's just looking at me as if I'm normal.'_

_"Yori-chan!" Both of them turned their heads towards the direction of Yuuki's figure running towards them._

_"Yori-chan, are you okay?" Yuuki asked as she stopped beside her. But before any chit-chat can be formed, another group of Level Es appeared ahead of them._

_'Well, Cross Yuuki... Yuuki-sama will be totally useless for now.' Aidou thought as he summoned ice to kill off the damned things before it can get them._

_"Yori-chan, I'm just like the thing that just turned into dust. I'm sorry." Yuuki said with a very apologetic face._

_"Idiot! You should be apologizing for eating my pocky." Yori said as she ran to hug Yuuki._

_'Pocky? Pocky's more important than being a vampire? I'm offended.' Aidou thought as he looked at them. 'Besides, Cross Yuuki is born an idiot... Shit... No! Cross Yuuki is Kaname-sama's sister/fiance... So there should be equal distribution of respect... Yeahhhhh....... Okay, weird anyway... Cutting this off now.'_

_"Cross Yuuki... Yuuki-sama, we need to get going before-"_

_"Yuuki, what are you doing out here?" Kaname said as he approached the trio. 'Well then damn. He's already here.'_

_"Kaname-senpai." Yuuki muttered as Kaname stood beside her._

_"Aidou, have you been doing your task?" Kaname asked the addressed person... duh..._

_"Yes, Kaname-sama, I swear I did my job!" Aidou said. Let's take into account that he's nervous._

_"Yuuki, go back to your room."_

_"But, Kaname-senpai, Yori-chan is-"_

_Aidou, take care of Yuuki's friend." Kaname said, looking at Aidou with an expression which can be translated as 'Your punishment for disobeying... Again. What's new with that?'_

_"Yes, Kaname-sama." Aidou said as he hung his head lowly._

_"Come now. We should get going there are more scary things out here." Aidou said as he led Yori back to the dorms._

_X-X-X_

_"Hey everyone! I've kicked off the asses of the bad guys! You're totally safe now." Aidou said as he barged in the Sun Dorm door._

_Silence. More Silence. Even more silence. Oh c'mon. He's not used to people being silent._

_"Rumors have unfortunately spread. They already know we're vampires." Seiren, who came out of nowhere, said._

_"Oh gawd~!!! Do you HAVE to scare me like that?!" Aidou said as he clutched his chest as if having a heart attack._

_"Geez, this is my first time saving humans for a noble purpose and this is what I get?!" Aidou muttered to himself._

_"Uhm, Aidou-senpai!" Yori said as she stood up from her sitting position._

_"YEah, what is it, Wakaba Sayori?" Aidou asked as he scratched the back of his head._

_"Thank you for saving me back there. I'm sorry I wasn't able to thank you back there. I was still shaken so..." Yori said as she bowed in gratitude._

_"Yeah. Sure. No prob." Aidou said_

_"I always thought there was something weird about you guys. But that's okay. We're all weirdos anyway. So why bother to be weirded out and be scared?" Shindo, the girl who wears glasses and braids her hair, said, stanind up._

_"Yeah! Why should we feel weirded out and scared! It's not like they're the bad guys." The girls' dorm president said, also standing up._

_"Yeah, okay.. No need to force yourselves. I'm not expecting any gratitude anyway..." Aidou said as he scratched his cheek. "Anyway, we will have to erase your memories-"_

_"Don't!!" Shindo screamed._

_"We don't want to forget." The dorm president said. "All those who don't want to forget, please stand up." _

_Upon the declaration of the president, all the female population of the Sun Dorms stood up simultaneously._

_'Wakaba Sayori, damn you for even speaking up and making my job harder.' Aidou thought as he looked at the people all standing up, Yori included._

_X-X-X_

_"Who are you writing to?" Aidou asked as he entered the room._

_"Yori-chan." Yuuki said as she locked the drawer where she put the letter._

_"Oh. Her." Aidou said as he set his book down._

_"What's wrong, Aidou-senpai?" Yuuki asked, sensing there's a problem in her mentor's head._

_"Hmm? Oh nothing." Aidou said as he opened his book. "Now, open your textbook on page 167."_

_"I wonder how is she?" Yuuki though out loud._

_"I'm sure she's fine and well although she always misses you." Aidou said as he stared at his book._

_"How would you know?" Yuuki asked._

_'Crap... Slip of tounge. I can't let her know that I've been keeping a watch on her everyday and every night.' Aidou thought to himself as he suddenly realized his mistake._

_"Because you're her best friend. Isn't that only natural?" Aidou said casually. 'I hope she buys it...'_

_"Well, you do have a point." Yuuki said._

_"Now, let's start with our lesson. Page 167." Aidou said. _

_Nothing..._

_Sigh. "If you manage to get 75/100, fine. I'll deliver your letter."_

_"You will?"_

_"No, because I doubt you would pass. Now, on with the lesson. I still have things to do." And that is keepinga n eye of a certain orange-y haired girl named Wakaba Sayori._

_X-X-X_

_Aidou's POV *Still a flashback*_

_What is this feeling? Love? I'm in love?! With a human?! Well then damn... That's just... Damn! Can't I fall in lovewith somebody else?! Is this what happens when you always keep an eye on a girl every single day?! If it is, then I don't want it. _

_I am not in love with a human girl! Sure, she's cute. She's smart. She's a good person. Has good sense of humor. But I am a vampire. And she is a human. She gets old everyday, her body is fraile, she tends to forget things easily, she's prone to accidents, she will wither and she will die soon. There will never form a 'we' between the two of us. It just wouldn't work out! Okay?! It's stupid and gross. Just imagine dating a human prune! Eewy... _

_I need to get these out of me. I HAVE to forget about this. I GOT TO forget Wakaba Sayori before I lose my head._

_X-X-X_

_"Kaname-sama?" I called out from outside his office._

_"Yes?" Kaname-sama said, looking up from his paper work._

_"Can I ask for a favor?" I asked, playing with my fingers._

_"What is it?" He asked, setting down his pen._

_"Can you delete my memory of ever meeting Wakaba Sayori?"_

Yori, why do you have to re-appear when I have forgotten everything that I feel about you?

_

* * *

_

**Author's rambling area: Hooray! I thought I wouldn't finish this. Sorry for the crappiness. I'm kind of sleepy from waking up every 5 in the morning and leaving at 6 for school and sleeping at 10 after doing my homeworks. If there are errors, please feel free to tell me.**

**Oh, in case some are confused, this is Aidou's flashback, a part of his memory. He had Kaname to delete Yori from his mind. 'Kay? Kay.**

**Anyways, please do review and please be patient because I am now back at school. **


	29. Chapter 19: Trying to Escape

**Author's rambling space: I love it. Three day vacation on my first week. And another one for the next. Yay me! :D**

**AidoRockz - He already got them back. And I put in a dream-y/flashback-y kind of format. :D**

**queenofspades19 - Well, it's summer for you guys. But our summer vacation here just ended and we are officially back at school. :D**

**fan-of-fantasy forever - Actually, it also took me a long time to figure out what am I going to write. This chapter was supposed to be posted last week, but guess I tend to forget what I'm going to write. And we are not prunes, Aidou. That's an insult. :D**

**xXmoonlightangelXx - That's because he doesn't like her. He loves her. Maybe this chapter will explain... Just maybe... I'm not really sure myself. :D**

**XxbLue_kIttYxX - ...??**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it. :D**

**~ I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**~ I forgot to say to the previous chapter. I did not own the title. It's actually a song title for one of the songs from the Vampire Knight Guilty OST.**

**~ I don't own the title. It's from a song from Pency Prep's Heartbreak In Stereo. Too bad they're already disbanded.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Trying to Escape the Inevitable**

_"What do you want to know?" Kaname-sama asked, snapping me out of my thoughts._

_"Who is this 'he' that you're all talking about?" I asked._

_"Do you know Nejiro Rei?" He said, shifting his position. Nejiro Rei: a noble class vampire, a social climber, a complete jerk._

_"Yes." I said. I know he's a complete jerk and all but why would they talk about him? "What did he exactly do?"_

_"2 years ago, Yori used to be in a relationship with him. But Rei messed up and their relationship came to an end." Kaname-sama said. _

_"But why would she be scared of him? Did he do something to traumatize her?" I asked. Kaname-sama heaved a sigh and crossed his legs._

_"You see, Yori loved him very much. But Rei, well, he's just toying around with her." Kaname-sama began. He looked at the ceiling as he told me Yori's story._

_"Rei had Yori on his finger. He made her believe that he was truly in love with her. Then one day, Yori decided to pay him a visit in his office. But when she opened the door, she saw him cheating on her. So she ran out of the building with Rei running after her to ask for an apology. Yori, being blinded by what she believed is love, forgave him. So Rei continued to to play with Yori. He asked her to do many heavy things. But the heaviest he asked for was her blood. Yori always tell Yuuki things about her love life and other stuff. And so, she had told Yuuki about what Rei asked for her. Yuuki said to never ever give her blood because she's got a feeling that Rei is up to no good. Yori, being naive, decided to not listen to Yuuki and gave Rei her blood. Rei became addicted to the taste and asked for it everyday. Until one time, Yori was hospitalized for blood loss. Yuuki told Rei to stay away from Yori and never come near her again. But once Yori was out from the hospital, she decided to go to Rei's house. But she wasn't expecting what he did to her._

_So she came to his house to once again give her blood. Rei sank his fangs greedily on Yori's neck and began to drink her blood. But Yori noticed that he was taking too much so she decided to push him away but he didn't move an inch. She tried again but still, he didn't let go. So she began to scream for help. Lucky for her, Zero was near from his house so, he ran to his house and pried Rei away from Yori. Rei was locked up for being a threat and Yori was once again hospitalized. Unfortunately, Rei was set free after a month because of his high status in the society. _

_With his freedom, he ran after Yori and kidnapped her. We found her after a week and Rei was once again imprisoned. And again, he escaped. He ran after Yori and this time around, he attempted to murder her. But that also failed because he was stopped by Zero. To avoid a third chance, we locked him up in the Hunter Association's prison cell to secure Yori's safety. And we also advised Yori to go out of country to forget everything that has happened since she doesn't want her memories to be erased. And after a year of staying in America, she came back here having with her past buried in the back of her mind. And now that Rei is back, that part has re-surfaced, bringing back traumatizing memories for Yori." _

_I feel like breaking Rei's neck right now. No man, vampires included, is allowed to do that to a woman. Due to my anger, I accidentally froze a quarter of Kaname-sama's room. I'm... I'm so angry!! Women shouldn't be treated like that! It's.... It's..._

_"Aidou, calm down. Zero is hunting for him right now." Kaname-sama said. I took a deep breaths to regain my cool. I'm just so angry._

_"Is that all you're going to ask?" Kaname-sama said once I was calm._

_"Yori-chan said about me saving her from a level E 8 years ago. How come I don't remember ever doing that?" I asked. It's bothering me for quite sometime now and it's better to get the answers I want now that I have the opportunity._

_"I don't think I should be telling the reason to you." Kaname-sama said. I frowned._

_"Why not?" I asked in an almost whiny way._

_"Because you were the one who told me not to tell you the moment you ask." Kaname-sama said. Wait... I said that? _

_"I said that? How come I don't remember anything?" I asked. I'm confused. I'm one of the vampires who has a photographic memory. So how come I don't recall anything about this things?_

_"You really want to know?" Kaname-sama asked._

_"Yes." I said, firm with my answer._

_"Well then, don't blame me if you remember later tonight." He said. Huh? Before I could ask, Kaname-sama spoke. "You see, 6 or 7 years ago, you saved Yori from a level E when you 'skipped' your duties. Then when Yuuki and I left the academy with you, Ruka, Kain, Shiki and Rima, I asked you to keep an eye on Yori. I don't really understand why you asked me to erase your memory of ever meeting Yori but my hypothesis is that you began to develop mutual feelings for her and that you want to run away from it."_

_Okay. I'm shocked. By mutual feelings, you mean, I love... loved her? A mere human who turns into a prune after quite sometime? And I am Aidou Hanabusa. I don't run away from ANYTHING._

_"That's just my hypothesis. I'm not really sure but that's my best bet." Kaname-sama said. Okay, I need proof. And the only proof aside from asking Yori is-  
_

_"Will I ever get those memories back?" I asked. -my memory itself._

_"If you want you can get them back the moment you sleep tonight." Kaname-sama said. "Anything else?"_

_"No... That would be all. Thank you." I said as I stood up._

_"You're welcome. Oh, and please do keep an eye on Yori-chan. We don't want anything bad happen to her." Kaname-sama said._

_"I promise I will keep an eye on her. And I will give my life to protect her." I said and left his house. I'm not making up any promises. That one is a vow and I will never break it, in love or not._

_

* * *

_**Author's rambling area: Just like I promised, I talked. :D**

**I have a question. Am I going too fast or too slow? Let me know so I can *try to* fix it. :D**

**I hope you guys like the chapter enough to leave me reviews. 'Kay? :D So please review! :D**

**Oh, and for clarifications, this one is another flashback. This time, it's about what Kaname and Aidou talked about. Mhm, 'kay. We will be back to the orignal format on the next chapter. :D  
**


	30. Chapter 20: A Glimpse of Aidou's Morning

**Author's rambling area:**** I'm really REALLY sorry about my late update. Senior life is loaded with homeworks and extra curricular stuff. Speaking of that... Yeah.. I won't be able to update tomorrow and/or Saturday. Why? Because I will be attending a team building activity sponsored by our organization (as a whole, not by group... confusing right? I'm also confused). And it's an overnight so, no updates. :D**

**Amethyst Lynn Willow - Glad you found it awesome. :D**

**Chris LaFey - Yep. For a genius, he's pretty stupid. :D**

**queenofspades19 - Glad I'm doing it alright. :D**

**AidoRockz - Yup. You got it right from the very start. I just didn't want to talk because I don't want to ruin the suspense. :D**

**xXmoonlightangelXx - Men ARE dense. :D That'll never change... Maybe? :D**

**fan-of-fantasy forever - Glad I'm keeping up a normal phase. :D And yes. Rei is creepy... Really creepy. I'm also being creeped out by him even though he's my own OC.**

**XxbLuE_kIttYxX - Yup. He's a bastard.**

**RimaTouyaXxSenrixX - Yes. Rei is indeed a douche. :D****  
**

**You guys really keep me motivated. Thank you so much. :D**

**On with the chapter!! :D**

**~ I don't own Vampire Knight. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Aidou Hanabusa's Morning  
**

_**Wake up! Wake up~! WAKE UP~!**_

I groaned as I turned off my alarm clock sitting on my bedside table. Ugh... Thursday. One more day before day off... Wait... Ugh... I still have work on Saturday... Hate it...

_**Pick it up. Pick it up. Just pick up the damn phone.**_

"Hello?" I asked, my voice sleepy and kind of angry. Just a wee bit.

_"Hanabusa, get out of bed now... You will be late for work and for picking up Yori-chan from her house." _Akatsuki said on the other line. Why does he have to call me every single morning at... 6:00 AM?!

_"That's because you have the tendency to oversleep with your lavender-scented items. And sometimes, you even throw your clock. Just so you know, that's your most expensive one. Don't throw it. Kaname-sama gave it to you." _Akatsuki said. Kaname-sama gave me that?! Oh my gosh! How could I think of throwing it against a wall?!!!

_"Anyway, get up. You'll be late." _Beep... Beep... Beep... Well, thanks for hanging up on me... Now that I'm awake, might as well get out of bed.

_Step. Step. Step. _What? Oh. My bed? The maid comes here everyday. I let her do all the cleaning and stuff. I'm spoiled?! Well, then you're also spoiled. How? Because I'm spoiling you, idiots. Ow-

Who even put a self-opening door here? Oh that's right. The stupid architect who stupidly built this backwards. So instead for the door to go inwards, it goes outwards, making the person outside be hit on the face. Just like what happened to me. Go on. Laugh. Laugh till you fart, you fart balls. Now, if you all excuse me. I must take a bath.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Who could possibly forget to bring a change of clothes in the bathroom?! Ugh! Can't you guys come in a little bit later in my life? You know that I'm not to be disrupted every morning. You don't? Well now you know.

Anyway, back to my previous rant. Who the hell forgets to bring a change of clothes in the bathroom? Ugh... Now I have to resort to using a towel to wrap my... lower attributes which I need not specify.

"Good morning, Aidou-san." The maid greeted me as she began fixing my bed. Oh, she's human. I'm telling you in advance so that you won't be surprised with her nature..

"'Morning. A little bit early, are we?" I said, holding the towel securely on my waist. I can't have my parts exposed.

"Actually, it's already 7." She said. 7 huh... Still have 30 minutes to prepare before I leave.

"Okay. Well, mind going out? I need to get dressed." I am no stripper.

"It's okay. I don't mind if you change with me still inside the room." She said. Eew. She likes seeing parts not viewable.

"Well, I mind it." I said.

"Oh don't worry. I won't look." She said with a sly grin. Yeah, you won't look. You'll be peeking. Or rather, peeping.

"Do you want me to not pay you?" I said. That should do it. After all, human lives revolve around money.

"Oh it's okay. I'll be better off looking at your hot and steaming body." She said. Okay, one: How did she get beside me so fast? Two: I know I'm gorgeous and all nut this is harassment. Three: Eew man... I have spit in my ear. Why does she have to spit on my ear?!

"Look, you're fired. Already." I said. And it's her first month and all... Like I'm affected. I can just get another one.

"But-"

"No buts. Get out." I said as I pushed her downstairs (nicely) and out of my front door. Luckily the towel didn't went down down down. Anyway, all the pushing and arguing and talking has cost me my time. Off to get ready.

**X-X-X-X-X**

I hate it. Where did all my clothes go? It's like, one week ago they were full. Then the next, they're near empty.

_**Buzz... Buzzz... Buzzzzzzzzz...**_

I picked up phone from my bedside table beside my alarm clock and read the message from Akatsuki.

_Hanabusa, your laundry. Pick it up. It's there for a week now._

Ohhhhhhhhh... So that explains why I don't have half of my closet.

_**Buzz... Buzzz... Buzzzzzzzzz...**_

_Oh and pick Yori-chan already. You two will be late._

Oh yeah... I almost forgot... Well, I'm off. Breakfast? I'll buy one on my way. I always do that. Well, ciao for now. Wow, that rhymes. 'Niway, laters dudes...

* * *

**Author's rambling area: Now now... Don't be mad because it's short. Blame my headache and my sleepiness. I have to rest it all away in order to have my full energy tomorrow. I'll be needing that. So 48 hours of not being online. Leave your reviews. I'll read them once I'm back. :D**


	31. Chapter 21: Omelette

**

* * *

**

Author's rambling area: Believe me when I say I've tried to update ASAP but the PCs here won't let me load the site… That's why, I have to email it in my account and do the uploading at school. Or send the file to uploaded by someone else. It's really depressing. Grr… If someone knows how to fix this, tell me how to do so because I'm about to go mad here…

**fan-of-fantasy forever - Glad that t'was funny. :D**

**AidouRockz – Yeah. Aidou has it tough. :D**

**a n g e l i co r p s e – Thanks! Glad you did. :D**

**Kagome873 – I'm glad you loved that part. And yes. Aidou is an open book. :D**

**xXmoonlightangelXx – Sorry for the shortness. I really got to sleep really early that night. :D And I had a great time at the resort. :D**

**XxbLuE-kIttYxX – Since you sent me *insert whatever you inserted*…**

**RimaTouyaXxSenrixX – Akatsuki must be loved~! :D**

**Anyway, the chapter, yes. :D. Again, if you guys can help, please tell me through the reviews (I can view them via mail. :D Tell me all the details you want to know through reviews. :D)**

**EDIT: Fixed! Wooh... I don't know how it happened but... It's fixed! Yay! I literally died when I wasn't able to access the site. Now that it's all good, I'm back! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: Omelette**

Isn't it great? I'm starting to become more and more punctual nowadays.

I rang the doorbell of Yori-chan's house and what I was expecting was for her to be all good and ready. But what did I saw when Rina-san opened the front door? Yori-chan is going down the stairs, still clad in her pyjamas, messy hair and sleep in her eyes.

"Aidou-kun?" Yori-chan said once she saw me standing on their home's entrance.

"Good morning, Yori-chan. I came in at 7:45 just like I promised." I said.

"Well, I thought that was a joke..." Yori-chan muttered below her breath. "Aidou-kun, if you want, you can go ahead-"

"Not happening. I promised that I will be going to the office with you by all means possible. Even if it means having to wait for you to get ready for work." I said.

"Well then, Aidou-kun. Would you care to join us for breakfast?" Rina-san, who mysteriously peeked at the kitchen door, asked.

"Oh no, it's okay. I'll be grabbing my breakfast on my way to the office." I said.

"Oh, but wouldn't it be better if you joined us? That way, you don't have to waste money on something that you have to pay for when you can get it for free." Rina-san said.

"Well then. If you insist." Arguing in the morning isn't part of my routine. Rina-san's head retreated back into the kitchen, possibly to prepare an extra meal.

"I'm really sorry, Aidou-kun. I really wasn't expecting you to arrive here an hour before the start of the working hours." Yori-chan said.

"Nawh. It's okay. We sometimes tend to be that way." I said. I am like that too, yup yup.

"Breakfast is ready you two." Rina-san called out from the kitchen. Wow. That was quick.

I must say. Yori-chan's dinig room is... well-ornamented and thouroughly cleaned.

"I'm sorry for the untidiness of the room. I wasn't able to do much cleaning yesterday." Rina-san said. This isn't clean yet?

"Well, the dining room at my house looked like it had been run over by a truck." I said. *insert mental image of Aidou's very very VERY unclean kitchen here.*

"Hahaha~! Well, enjoy your breakfast, you too." Rina-san said.

"Aren't you going to join us, Rina-san?" I asked.

"I'll be having my breakfast later. You two go ahead." Rina-san said as she turned the door knob of the dining room.

"Please help yourself, Aidou-kun. I know that the food's not in accordance with your standards but still, help yourself." Yori-chan said. Does she always use big words every morning?

"Sorry. I seem to always act like this every morning." She said. Oh yeah... Everybody can read my thoughts.

"Setting aside the freaky mind-reading thing, as long as the food is delicious, then it has already met my taste." I said. The best example is Kiryuu's cooking.

_Silence._

"Don't worry. I'm not picky." I said. I got the feeling that she just thought of me as a spoiled brat.

"If you say so." Yori-chan said. "Ittadaikimasu."

"Ittadaikimasu." I said and took a bite on the food. Oh... God... This. Is... Superfulous... Maginificently made. And this one is just an omelette!

"Uhm... Aidou-kun, are you alright?" Yori-chan said, breaking me from my 'adoring the food' state.

"The taste... It's so... So..." I struggled to find the words to describe this delectable food served to me.

"Don't you like it?" Yori-chan asked with an undelying tone of dismay in her voice.

"No! I love it!! The blending of the taste is so marvelous. I love it to the deepest core." I said, taking another spoonful of the food.

"...It's just an omelette..." Yori-chan said and resumed eating.

"Not just an omelette, but a very very very Godly omelette... I love IT!" I said and began eating it hurriedly.

"Aidou-kun, if you eat like that, you will-" I quickly reached for the pitcher of water and the glass in front of me and poured myself a glassful of water. I guess this is what I get for eating too quickly.

"You should eat more slowly. That way, you won't choke." Yori-chan said as she began patting my back. Why are my cheeks hot? Did I suddenly caught fever? Or... Or... Or am I... blushing?

"Do you feel better now?" She asked.

"Y-yes." I stammered. Uh-oh... I never speak like this... Don't tell me... That... It's true... It's all true?? Oh... damn...

"Well, then. Is it okay if you wait for me in the living room? I'm going to take a bath." Yori-chan said as she got our plates.

"Oh, it's okay. I'll do the dishes." I said as I reached for the dishes. And upon doing the said action, my hand accidentally brushed against hers, making my face heat up. Again.

"Are you sure?" Yori-chan asked.

"Yes I'm pretty sure. Go on. Take a bath and get ready." I said and went to the sink, not wanting to let her see me blushing... Ugh... I'm so pathetic...

"Okay, then..." Yori-chan said and went out of the dining room.

I turned on the faucet and began to do the dishes. While doing so, I let my mind wander around things. The problem is, I have nothing to think about.

...

Nothing...

...

Nope... Still empty.

...

Still haven't got anything else to ponder about.

...

_Alright, alright... Here. Let me give you a name to think about. Yori._

Of all the names possible, why that?

_Dunno..._

Ugh...

_Wouldn't it be cool if you two end up together with kids?_

_..._

What are you saying?

_You know, if you two had a family together?_

_..._

_..._

I'll pretend you didn't said that.

...

...

_*"Good morning, Mommy. Good morning , Daddy." Two kids said simultaneously._

_"Good morning, Mai-chan, Nemuri-chan" Yori and Aidou said. _Wait... what the hell is this? 'Mommy'? 'Daddy'? What the?

_Did you two able to sleep properly last night?" Yori said._

_"Yes, mommy." Mai, the girl, said._

_"Daddy, can we go to the mall today?" Nemuri, the boy, asked._

_"Sure, but only if you two behaved properly." Aidou said._

_"Sir, yes, sir!" The two kids said energetically._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Say what?!

"Aidou-kun, if you don't stop scrubbing that plate, it might disappear." Yori-chan said from the kitchen door.

"I'm just... Making sure that it's squeaky clean. That's all." I said as I dried it and placed it in its place. Luckily, that was the last one.

"Okay... Well, I'm done so we could leave for the office now." She said.

"Okay." I said and washed my hands. I took out my keys from my pocekt and went out of the kitchen.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal." I said to Rina-san when we passed by her.

"No problem, Aidou-kun. If you like, you can have breakfast again with us tomorrow?" When Rina-san offered, it was like a dream come true.

"Can I?" I said with a little bit too much energy.

"Oh sure. Anytime you feel like eating here." Rina-san said.

"Can I eat here everyday?" I asked. I know that I'm being a tad bit impolite but... Her cooking is so delicious! "And... Can it be omelette again tomorrow?"

"If that's what you want." She beamed.

"Aidou-kun, we might be late for work." Yori-chan said.

"I'll drop by again tomorrow, Rina-san." I said and me and Yori-chan are off.

* * *

**Author's rambling area: Again, guys I'm so sorry for the late update. But I hope you like the chapter. **

**Oh! And I might not be able to update for the next 2-3 weeks. I have to study for my college entrance tests from different universities (my main target is the University of the Philippines). Wish me luck, guys!**

**Aidou: We're very sorry, everyone. Please review!**


	32. Chapter 24: The Side Job

**Author's rambling area: I'm so so so so sorry for the awfully late update. I've been very busy these days. Please do bear with the lateness... I'm trying my best to update on time but due to the amount of work I have in my hands, I find it hard to find time to update...**

**xXmoonlightangelXx - Yep. The omelette is drugged with sweet sweet heroin. :D**

**queenofspades19 - Yes. An omelette overpowered the great Hanabusa Aidou. :D**

**Vampress Moon - Thank you. I'll try my best to pass. :D**

**Amethyst Lynn Willow - Sorry that I got you lost. :D Aidou remembers why but just doesn't accept the reason. :D Was it clearer or did I made you more confused??**

**Pinbreaker - Wow... I committed all of those mistakes?? Now I've really learned my lesson: Don't type when you're barely awake. Thanks for pointing them out. I'll try my best to not commit the same errors. :D**

**Kagome873 - Thanks for the good luck. And yes, Aidou is a silly wittle boy. :D**

**XxbLuE_kIttYxX - ...**

**xgoldenquillx - Thank you so much. :D**

**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona - Lucky you... Enjoy your 7th grade (or did you already graduated from it?) And by the way, I like your new username... It's cute. :D**

**Oh, by the way, I have 2 fics posted on the site. One is a Shiki X Rima, It All Started With A Box of Pocky. and the other one is a crossover between Ouran High School Host Club and Vampire Knight, How to be a Host. Please check them out... They're in my profile (which I really need to update....)**

**Anyway, the chapter. :D**

**~ I don't own Vampire Knight. Isn't it obvious??**

* * *

**(A/N: To know why it is Chapter 24, take a look at your chapter drop down menus... Ugh... I feel so stupid right now...)**

**Chapter 24: The Side Job**

"Aidou-san?" Yori-chan called from beside me. C'mon, we're gonna be late!

"Yes? What is it?" I said, my eyes still on the road.

"You know that we're not going to the clinic today, right?" Yori-chan said. Okay... What??

"What? What do you mean?" I said, casting a quick glance at her.

"Remember that you have to 'conduct a school observation on the school where Kaname-san works' because you 'pushed a kid's broken leg off the table'?" Well, the kid asked for it... Wait a minute...

"Is that this week?"

"Yes, it's this week. Don't blame me. I wrote that in your organizer." Yori-chan said. My organizer? Oh! That little gadget...

*Flashback: Earlier this morning

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

... Shut up you annoying piece of crap!

*grabs the poor organizer and throws it on the wall*

...

Oh...

"Anyway, if you don't turn around now, we will be late. We still have 10 minutes." Yori-chan said. Let's do this... I turned the car around and drove beyond my car's speed limit. It is always a mystery to me why me and my passenger are still alive.

We arrived at the academy with 5 minutes to spare. It is always a wonder to me why on earth we are still alive, or why we still have a complete set of body parts. Anyways...

"How's my hair?" That was the question that came out of my mouth the moment the car came to a halt.

Yori-chan looked at me as if I was crazy. But, nonetheless, she still answered my question.

"It looks great" she said with a shaky voice

"Okay..," I muttered in an out-of-breath manner "Let's go"

Without another word being uttered, we both got out of the car.

"Good morning, Kaname-san" I greeted. Well, I can't possibly go on calling him Kaname-sama with people around, can I?

"Good morning, Aidou-san, Yori-san. This is Headmaster Shindo" Kaname-sama gestured his hand to the old man next to him. I have to be honest. It CREEPS me out to hear Kaname-sama addressing me with an honorific. Sure, he called me -kun when we were kids but-kun is different from -san.

"Thank you so much for coming, Aidou-san" Shindo-san said, his hand outstretched

"It is my pleasure to observe your academy," I said, shaking his hand

"Oh, and this is my secretary, Sayori Wakaba" I said, gesturing my hand towards Yori-chan

"Pleased to meet you, Wakaba-san" Shindo-san said, stretching his hand towards Yori

"Pleased to meet you too, Shindo-san" Yori-chan said and shook Shindo-san's hand. Somehow, I'm jealous. Yes... Fine... Go ahead... Laugh at me because I'm jealous of a prune, touching the hand of my assistant, whom I... like. I can't say I _love_ her because I am not YET certain of my own feelings since I just got them back last night.

...

...

Well, isn't that awesome? Well, for you, at least. Isn't it awesome for you to hear me confess my undying... like-ness? Attraction? Puppy love? Whatever... to my _**secretary/ best friend of my leader's fiance/sister?**_

...

Are ya happy now?? Good. Because one of my few priorities is to make this world a happy place... Yeah. You know what? Forget it. I didn't mean it. It was written in the script.

"Aidou..," came Kaname-sama's voice "are you half asleep or are you totally asleep?"

"I'm awake" I said. Now see what you have done? I have, once again, embarrassed myself in front of Kaname-sama.

"Well then, care to stop your 'mental debate' and join us inside?" Kaname-sama said. This had me blinking. I looked around me and, sure enough, I'm the only douche bag (except Kaname-sama. I would never call him something vulgar like that. And Yori-chan. I don't call give girls names like that) standing on the lawn of the school.

"Certainly" I said. Now, please shut up... Please? I can't afford to look stupid now... A guy's oughta make a move in a place where there are many girls. Oh shut up. Me and Yori-chan are not together-together. We're just... friends? Yeah. Whatever. I can do what I like... While I'm single, at least.

...

Did you honestly think that I'm still gonna be a playboy when I (finally) have a girlfriend?

...

You suck...

"Ow!" Didn't I told you guys to shut up?

"Hahaha!!! That's the stupid doctor who cause my injury. Did you guys seriously thought that such a low jump would harm me?" I heard the voice of Taylor-brat from behind me. But just to check... Yep... It's him, sitting on a wheelchair, surrounded by his posse. Oh please... The girls are seriously swooning over a stupid guy? Oh gimme a break.

I opened the door that majestically closed on my face and slammed it shut. Who wants to have a reunion with your most annoying patient? Not me.

"This way, please." Shindo-san said, leading the way.

"What's up with you, Aidou-san?" Yori-chan whispered from beside me.

"I saw Taylor-brat outside. He's overdoing his injury to get people's attention," I said "Anyway, have you forgotten about our deal?"

"What deal?" She asked

"That you are not to call me -san anymore?" I said. I know, I know. I'm being kind of selfish. But, oh I don't know...

"But I thought that was only effective on Valentine's Day?" She said with a frown.

"Well, yeah. But I just want to extend it" I said, looking at the floor because I recently found out it can be so interesting.

"Okay then... Hanabusa" Yori-chan said. I don't know why but I feel so.. happy. Now, now. Don't get 'lovey-dovey' now. Find a place where you can make 'lovey-dovey' expressions

"Please, come inside. I would like you to meet our faculty members" Shindo-san said, opening the door wide open for us to enter. Well, this is it. This the start of my 'side job'.

* * *

**Author's rambling area: Uhm, could you all lower your pitch forks and torches now? I have a (not-so-very) good explanation why I wasn't able to update for months. Well, 1) homeworks and projects. We have plenty of those things. 2) No internet connection. It fluctuated. 3) Extra-curricular activities. Very hectic, especially that our play festival is next week.**

**I hope you guys can forgive me for the super late update and for the slow-ness of the next updates. I'm really really busy right now and I am trying my best to update my fics. Hope you guys understand my situation. :D**


	33. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's ramblings: Uhhhhmmmmmm... Hello, minna-san. I'm really really REALLY REALLY REAAAALLLLY SORRY if I seem to be abandoning this story. So many things just came up (reality is sooo harsh) and the documents for the next chapters were deleted, resulting to me losing my patience, my plot, my motivation and my interest. But now that I'm back on track, I would like to know if you guys are still interested. I'm going to ask you guys to leave a review so that I know if you guys are still up to it (you can leave suggestions too, if you like). If I get at least 10 reviews, I'll update the story as soon as I can. Again, I'm really sorry and I have no excuse for my laziness (seeing as it had been YEARS). Thank you guys and I really appreciate your patronage to my stories (or is it me just thinking? Mehhhhhhhhhh).**

**-Kate (the lazy author of this story)**


End file.
